Su Virgen Secreta
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Darien y Nicolas son profesionales de la seguridad y han compartido mujeres antes, pero nunca pretendieron enamorarse de una. Sus vidas son inseguras, siempre al filo de la navaja. Pero Serena Tsukino es demasiado tentadora, demasiado perfecta para dejarla escapar. Aunque están en una peligrosa misión, no pueden evitar acercarse a la bella e inocente artista.
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**ARGUMENTO.**

Dos hombres en una misión

Darien y Nicolas son profesionales de la seguridad y han compartido mujeres antes, pero nunca pretendieron enamorarse de una. Sus vidas son inseguras, siempre al filo de la navaja.

Pero Serena Tsukino es demasiado tentadora, demasiado perfecta para dejarla escapar. Aunque están en una peligrosa misión, no pueden evitar acercarse a la bella e inocente artista. Cuando su misión los lleva a una tierra extraña, a regañadientes dejan atrás a su amor, prometiendo regresar por ella algún día.

Una mujer con un secreto

Después de que sus amantes desaparecieron Serena Tsukino siguió adelante con su vida, con valentía, protegiendo su secreto. Pero cuando se convierte en el blanco de uno de los enemigos de Darien y Nicolas, los hombres entran en acción, prometiendo salvar a su mujer y nunca más dejarla. Mientras el peligro los asecha a los tres, ellos deben aunar esfuerzos y hacer frente a los errores del pasado. Huyendo y sin tiempo, Darien y Nicolas lucharán por un futuro con Jessa. Pero, ¿el secreto de Serena los unirá… o los destruirá?


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**Hola Chicas! Estoy De vuelta con una nueva adapta algo corta, espero les guste, ahora a Leer! **

**N/A: Esta Adaptación Esta Dedicada a mi Amiga G-Adapta, quién Hace Poco Cumplio Años, Amiga aqui esta mi regalo! Jajaja.. :p**

**CAPITULO 1**

_**En la actualidad—Virginia**_

Darien Chiba permanecía de pie en el exterior de la casa de dos plantas con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la observaba. La espléndida casa victoriana prácticamente relucía, una visión cálida y acogedora en contraste con el gélido paraíso que la rodeaba. Era una enormediscrepancia con el SOS que recibieron más temprano. Ahora, todo en ese lugar se veía perfecto y alegre. Hermoso… muy parecido a la mujer que ahí vivía.

Darien había aprendido con los años que las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas.

—Ella sigue sin responder al teléfono. —La voz de su hermano sonó áspera por el aire frío mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

Nicolas estaba profundamente cansado. Darien podía sentir el cansancio saliendo de su hermano en oleadas. Estaba seguro que él reflejaba lo mismo y que Nicolas también lo sentía. Su madre había llamado a su extraña y silenciosa comunicación como poderes de "Gemelos Asombrosos". Darien no necesitaba preguntarle a Nicolas como se sentía. Simplemente lo sabía. Y esta noche compartían otros sentimientos. Desesperación. Nerviosismo. Ambos se estremecieron un poco como un adicto que ha sido abstemio durante mucho tiempo y se da cuenta que podría conseguir un más que codiciado trago.

No había duda, ambos eran adictos a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Deberíamos llamar? —preguntó Nicolas, sonando más inseguro de lo que Darien pudiera recordar.

Nicolas era el más sombrío. Generalmente trabajaba de manera incansable en cualquier misión sin demostrar que no estaba seguro al cien por cien. Pero Serena le había golpeado fuerte y poco más de un año después, Nicolas todavía no se había recuperado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cualquiera de los dos hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre esa encantadora muchacha. Darien todavía recordaba la última vez que la había visto, desnuda en la cama de un hotel, las sábanas arrugadas en torno a ella. Su cabello rojizo había sido un contraste sensual con la blancura de la almohada. Se veía como un ángel.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía podía recordar el aroma de esa habitación. Serena siempre olía a limón, dulce y penetrante. Y esa noche había olido a sexo, como él y su hermano porque ellos habían pasado toda la noche dentro de ella. En su coño, su boca, su culo. La habían tomado una y otra vez, como si pudieran dejar sus huellas en ella.

Ella había sido la cosa más maravillosa que él jamás hubiera visto, que nunca hubiera tocado.

La dejó con la promesa de que volvería. Nicolas hizo la misma promesa, besándola intensamente antes de marcharse.

El año pasado todo se había ido a la mierda. Dios, a veces parecía como si hiciera toda una vida de esa increíble noche.

—¿Por qué nos enviaría un SOS y luego no respondería nuestras llamadas? Mierda. ¿Y si no puede responder el teléfono porque ese hijo de puta con el que se casó no la deja? —preguntó Nicolas mientras caminaban por el patio.

Sí. El hijo de puta con el que se casó. Angus.

Según los informes que recibieron del investigador que contrataron para vigilar a Serena, ella no había perdido su tiempo en seguir adelante. Menos de tres meses después de que se hubieran marchado, había viajado a Escocia y aparentemente había conocido y se había casado con un tío llamado Angus, luego había regresado a los Estados Unidos con él a cuestas.

Darien aún podía recordar el día en que su fantasía de Serena esperándoles a Nicolas y a él se había venido abajo. Su obediente asistente personal durante cinco años, Bergerite, había mantenido funcionando Investigaciones Chiba durante su larga operación en América del Sur. Habían regresado a casa, listos para subirse a un avión y reclamarla para siempre, pero su asistente les había entregado las terribles noticias que su investigador privado había recabado: Serena estaba casada.

Hizo una mueca al recordarlo y trató de consolarse sabiendo que le había dado a Bergerite unas vacaciones extra para reparar el mal comportamiento de su hermano y él ese día.

—Él no cuida bien de ella —masculló Darien, deseando despedazar algo con sus manos. Dios, sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo, pero realmente estaba cabreadísimo de que ella se hubiera casado con otra persona—. Ni siquiera limpia con la pala el maldito sendero. Ella podría romperse la pierna sólo intentando recoger el correo.

—Lo que claramente hará tan pronto como la tormenta amaine.

La mirada de Darien siguió las delicadas pisadas en la nieve directamente hacia el buzón y después de regreso a la puerta principal. Hacía tanto frío que las huellas se habían congelado en el polvo.

En América del Sur no había hecho frío. El tiempo había sido caluroso, tan húmedo que podia notar el espeso aire obstruyéndole los pulmones. El frío de la noche de Virginia debería haber sido un cambio bienvenido, pero sólo trajo el hecho de que había pasado el peor año de su vida en un infierno tropical haciendo un trabajo que les había costado a él y a Nicolas la única mujer que siempre amarían.

Pero, de todos modos, cuando recibieron la llamada urgente hacía veinticuatro horas, habían venido corriendo hacia Serena.

El invierno pasado, mientras su caso les había llevado a América del Sur y se habían dado cuenta de lo profundamente encubiertos que tenían que ir, dejaron atrás un número de teléfono para que Serena los contactara en caso de que necesitara algo. Mientras estuvieron en el extranjero, le habían dejado ese teléfono a su amigo y a veces empleador, Zafiro Black de la Milenio Black Oak Oil, con instrucciones de mantenerlo cargado y de contactarlos de inmediato si Serena llamaba. Zafiro les debía un par de favores y pareció más apropiado para la tarea el hombre con experiencia en seguridad… y relaciones de ménage… que su asistente. Esa pobre mujer ya tenía suficiente con manejarlo todo en su ausencia.

Dios, no había esperado sobrevivir a la operación de América del Sur. De hecho, ninguno de ellos realmente había creído lograrlo. En el fondo, Darien había esperado que Serena se comunicara con ellos. Pero no había llamado. Al final, casi un año después de haberla visto, envió un simple mensaje de texto, que Zafiro había transmitido.

_Por favor. Necesito veros. Lo más pronto posible_.

Darien le había indicado a Zafiro que la llamara y preguntara que necesitaba, pero ella no había contestado. Tampoco había contestado a un mensaje de texto. Después de tres aviones, miles de kilómetros, y no pegar ojo, estaban en el exterior de su casa, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba.

Si necesitaba ayuda, ¿por qué no acudía a su marido?

A menos que él fuera el problema… ¿Serena había traído a su hogar a un hombre que la lastimaba, que la asustaba tanto que acudía a dos hombres a los que había dejado tan abruptamente después de unos pocos días de paraíso?

—No hay manera de saberlo hasta que la encontremos y le preguntemos. —Dios, se había enfrentado a algunos de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, pero una mujer de rostro dulce y metro sesenta de estatura le tenía temblando.

Tal vez porque esa mujer de rostro dulce tenía mucho más en sus manos que su vida. tenía su maldito corazón.

Permaneció delante de la puerta de entrada, su aliento salía formando pequeñas nubes. Serena estaba detrás de esa puerta. Había construido una nueva vida mientras ellos estuvieron en esa operación. Había abandonado Nueva York, su escuela y encontrado a alguien había seguido completamente hacia adelante, mientras Nicolas y él ni siquiera habían comenzado a hacer un intento aún.

La injusticia de la situación le golpeó. Lo sentía como un golpe en el pecho. Serena no solo había cambiado de dirección, sino que se había mudado a otro estado, de una relación a otra. De una vida a otra.

—De acuerdo con Zafiro, ella no nos dio su nueva dirección. ¿Cómo esperaba que la encontráramos? —¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Su cerebro estaba sobrecargado con posibilidades.

Nicolas se giró hacia él con preocupados ojos azules.

—Ella posiblemente no pueda tener idea de que sabemos dónde vive porque hemos estado vigilándola. ¿Estaba intentando traernos a Nueva York? ¿Es algún tipo de maldito juego? Todo esto se siente equivocado.

Darien estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo. Entonces las luces se apagaron, todas a la vez. Hasta la última.

—¿Qué demonios? —Nicolas se tensó.

Darien pudo sentirle cambiar. En un momento Nicolas estaba tambaleando en el borde. Al siguiente, su hermano era un depredador, cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso y cada sentido en alerta máxima.

Explorando el área, Darien se centró en pequeñas pistas. A pesar del hecho que la casa de repente había quedado a oscuras, la nieve y la luna trabajaban unidas para iluminar el camino. Podía ver las huellas de sus botas y de las de Nicolas. Habían notado el trayecto de pequeñas huellas que iban y volvían desde la puerta de entrada hasta el buzón. Apostaría la vida que pertenecían a Serena.

Pero vio otro juego de huellas más grande que iba desde el camino lateral, después alrededor del porche. ¿Las del marido? ¿Por qué estaría merodeando por la casa y en el exterior, en enero después de una puñetera tormenta de nieve? Manteniéndose tan silencioso cómo fue posible, se las señaló a su hermano.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, ya estaba en ello. Su mirada siguió la línea de huellas. Pesadas, gruesas. Habían sido hechas por unas botas, aproximadamente un cuarenta y cuatro, tal vez más grandes, estimó Darien. Definitivamente no eran de Serena. Probablemente no de Angus, dada la ubicación. ¿Entonces de quién?

Siguieron las huellas y encontraron algo que asustó incluso más a Darien. Alguien había estado junto al gran olmo. Por el número de cigarrillos que salpicaban la nieve como desagradables pequeñas cicatrices sobre una sábana blanca, ese alguien había permanecido allí un buen rato. Cinco colillas. Una todavía humeaba en el aire frío.

—Tenemos que entrar —susurró Nicolas—. Ahora.

Darien también lo sabía, percibía la maldad. Algo malo iba a suceder. El mundo parecía demasiado tranquilo, como si simplemente estuviera conteniendo el aliento y esperando.

Y entonces oyó el alarido femenino.

Darien salió disparado, Nicolas a su lado. Alcanzó el porche a la carrera y trató de abrir la puerta. Cerrada.

Otro grito, agudo y animal. Serena. La dulce Serena, que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, estaba gritando. Sin palabras, solo gritos, como si creyera que el horror sólo podría ser transmitido gritando.

Nicolas golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se mantuvo firme. La puerta parecía sólida y el vidrio en el medio era grueso. Pero las ventanas cercanas eran de cristal normal.

Había un pesado tiesto con una planta en el escalón de entrada. Con un gruñido, lo levantó y lo lanzó a través de la enorme ventana. El vidrio se rompió, el sonido llenó el aire. Odiaba hacer obvia su entrada, pero no veía otra manera rápida de entrar.

Nicolas le seguía, utilizando el pie para apartar los cristales. Él los pateó, tratando de hacer un agujero del tamaño de un hombre. Esta maniobra tenía el potencial de cortarle bien profundo. No llegar a Serena era mucho peor. Ahora sus gritos resonaban a través de la casa, seguidos por un golpe sordo. Darien saltó por la ventana, haciendo una mueca cuando el vidrio que sobresalía le cortó. El grueso abrigo que había comprado por demasiado dinero en Dulles le protegió la mayor parte del torso, pero sus nudillos ardieron de dolor. Lo ignoró.

Se oyó un fuerte siseo y entonces Darien fue asaltado por una enfurecida bola de pelo. Grandes ojos verdes. Garras. No podía ver más que un borrón de partes animales en movimiento, pero registró ese sonido como de un gato. De nuevo estuvo agradecido al anorak mientras el gran gato se clavaba en el Goretex, tratando de trepar por Darien como si fuera un árbol. Deseando haber comprado guantes, estiró la mano hacia el animal. El gato le arañó, pero Darien lo cogió por la parte posterior del cuello y lo lanzó a través de la habitación. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—¿Ese escandaloso hijo de puta es un…gato? —preguntó Nicolas, con la SIG Sauer en la mano, señalando al animal que estaba gruñendo y sacudiéndose.

—Sí. Probablemente de Serena. —Ella había hablado de comprarse una casa en el campo y conseguir un gato. Aparentemente lo había hecho después de encontrar al señor Correcto Hijo de Puta.

La bola de pelo gimoteó, asegurándole a Darien que todavía seguía con vida. Metió la mano en la pistolera y sacó su arma. El peso era tranquilizador en su mano. Quitó el seguro.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Nicolas señaló hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

—Los gritos provenían de la parte de atrás, pero no del segundo piso.

Corrieron juntos casi silenciosamente. Era difícil ver con la casa a oscuras. La única luz provenía de la ventana de la cocina de Serena, proyectando sombras ominosas.

—Sótano. —Nicolas señaló por el pasillo.

Otro grito tuvo a Darien corriendo pasillo abajo. Su cerebro evaluaba la situación, haciéndose todas las preguntas. ¿Era una situación doméstica? Si lo era, ¿Cuántos trozos podía sacar razonablemente del cuerpo de Angus con sus manos desnudas? ¿O era un intruso? Si era eso, ¿Uno o más? ¿Qué querían?

¿Estaba Serena todavía con vida? Dios, por favor deja que esté viva.

Nicolas pateó la puerta del sótano. Ahí abajo también estaba oscuro. El fuerte olor de productos químicos asaltó a Darien.

Serena volvió a gritar, el sonido mucho más alto mientras se acercaban. Se precipitó por las sombrías escaleras, sus pies pisando cada escalón con una pequeña sacudida, su mano sosteniéndose en la barandilla. Nicolas iba detrás de él. Ahora no había forma de estar en silencio. Quien quiera que estuviera ahí podía oír que estaban llegando.

¿Qué era ese olor horrible? ¿Aguarrás? Sí y mucho. Notó el momento en que sus pies llegaron abajo, su cuerpo avanzó dando tumbos hasta estabilizarse. Un delgado hilo de luz giraba alrededor, buscando. Darien no pudo agacharse lo suficientemente rápido y estaba casi cegado cuando la luz le alcanzó, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Puso los brazos delante de la cara y siguió adelante, casi tropezando con algo que yacía directamente a su paso. Un cuerpo. No había forma de confundirlo con nada más.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ya he llamado a la policía! —La voz de Serena sonaba ronca y

temblorosa.

—Cariño, somos nosotros. —Darien dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡Fuera de aquí! Tengo un arma. —Ella no estaba escuchando. Él no podía ver sus ojos, pero prácticamente podía sentir el pánico que emanaba de ella. Y estaba mintiendo. Él no había oído ningún tiro y Serena no sabía nada de armas.

—Serena —ladró Nicolas con esa voz que siempre le dejaba saber a Darien que ahora tomaba el control y que no toleraría ninguna discusión—. Relájate. Estás a salvo, nena.

—¿Nicolas? —Su voz de repente sonaba demasiado baja—. ¿Darien?

—Sí. —Darien soltó el aire aliviado—. Sí, cariño, somos nosotros. Estás a salvo. No dejaremos que nada te suceda.

Una risa horrible sonó detrás de él.

—Enseña lo que sabes, Chiba.

La voz hizo que su sangre inmediatamente se congelara. ¿Quién demonios sabía su nombre sin ver su cara? A menos que ese alguien hubiera enviado el mensaje, no Serena. Y ese alguien había esperado que vinieran corriendo. ¿Se habían metido en una trampa mortal?

—Enfócale con la luz, Serena. —Darien pensó que su ritmo cardíaco se desaceleraría una vez supo que Serena estaba viva, pero ahora su pulso se aceleró de nuevo.

La luz cambió e iluminó al hombre que yacía en el suelo. Había una enorme herida en su cabeza, chorreando sangre por todas partes, y mantenía las manos sobre los ojos.

—¿Quién coño eres? —preguntó Nicolas.

—No soy nadie. No soy nada ahora que esta zorra me ha golpeado en la cabeza y me ha atrapado. No importa. Ya he metido las cargas. Todo este lugar va a explotar y no habrá ni una maldita cosa que podáis hacer. Se suponía que no debía caer con ella. Maldita zorra.

—¿Cargas? —La mano de Serena empezó a temblar, la luz osciló.

—Reconozco a este cabrón —dijo Nicolas—. Trabajaba para Sabio BlackMoon. ¿Qué coño está pasando? BlackMoon murió hace casi un año en prisión.

El estómago de Darien se revolvió. Había asumido que el mundo sería un lugar más seguro sin Sabio BlackMoon. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar el cabrón con su violento puño desde más allá de la tumba?

—Después —espetó—. ¡Tenemos que irnos antes que esta casa explote!

La linterna cayó y Darien sintió pasar zumbando algo cerca de él.

Lo recogió y dirigió el haz de luz escaleras arriba. Joder. Serena estaba corriendo. No sabía cuándo le había adelantado, pero tenían que conseguir sacarla de la casa rápidamente.

Nicolas se giró, su cuerpo era una sombra fantasmal en la oscura habitación.

—¿Quién demonios te envió?

—No, Nicolas —espetó Darien. No tenía ni idea de cuando las cargas iban a estallar. Podía ser ahora mismo. No sabía si iban con temporizador o con control remoto. Toda la casa podía explotar en cualquier momento y Serena estaba corriendo hacia Dios sabe dónde—. Por mucho que me gustaría interrogar a este cabrón, no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que sacar a Serena de aquí.

—Nunca lo lograréis —gruñó el hombre del suelo—. La zorra va a conseguir lo que se merece. Bueno, lo que os merecéis. ¿Pensasteis que podríais engañar a alguien? Mejor es que recéis para que las bombas la maten. Si mi jefe la encuentra, va a pasar un rato realmente agradable con ella.

¿Jefe? Su estómago se revolvió. Si este tipo había estado trabajando para BlackMoon y estaba hablando de un nuevo jefe…Joder, esta organización no había muerto. Tenía más vidas que un jodido gato. ¿Había un nuevo jefe en busca de venganza? ¿Cómo podía saber de Serena el hijo de puta y de los pocos días preciosos que pasaron con ella?

Tenía un millón de preguntas, pero no había tiempo de hacerlas. Tenían que sacar a Serena. Si el hombre del suelo no estaba mintiendo, todos estaban en grave peligro. Con un profundo pesar y enojo, se dio la vuelta y subió precipitadamente por las escaleras justo detrás de Nicolas, encerrando al hijo de puta en el sótano.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien.

—La puedo oír dirigiéndose hacia la segunda planta. —Nicolas fue detrás de ella.

La luz era mejor escaleras arriba. Serena había dejado las cortinas abiertas y la luz de la luna bañaba el pasillo con un misterioso resplandor plateado. Darien corrió al lado de su hermano.

Atraparon a Serena en lo alto de las escaleras, el brazo de Darien rodeó su cintura.

Él había soñado con sostenerla otra vez, tocarla. Ni una sola vez en sus sueños le pateaba, gritaba y luchaba como un demonio.

—¡No! Déjame ir, maldita sea.

—Serena, cálmate —ordenó Darien.

—Déjame ir. ¡Tengo que sacarlo! —La voz de Serena sonaba estrangulada. Él podía sentir las lágrimas calientes golpeando su mano.

Su marido. Estaba luchando por él. Estaba clavándole las uñas a Darien, arañándole y luchando por llegar a otro hombre. Su pecho se retorció. Le dolía el corazón. Serena estaba enamorada de alguien más y estaba dispuesta a morir para salvar a ese cretino con el que se había casado y que la había dejado sola para rechazar a un intruso en el sótano.

—Traeré a Angus, Serena —gruñó Nicolas—. ¿Dónde está? Tienes que dejar que Darien te saque de aquí.

—¿Angus? Oh, Dios. Antes estaba en la sala de estar durmiendo.

—Voy. —Nicolas dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo.

—Oh, Dios. Por favor. Déjame ir. ¡Tengo que ir a por Endimion! —Serena volvió a luchar, llevó el pie hacia delante, levantó la rodilla hasta la cintura y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Endimion? Darien gruñó mientras el tacón se encontró con su miembro con sorprendente fuerza.

Soltó a Serena y cayó de rodillas.

Ella no perdió tiempo. Mientras Darien se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, desapareció por la esquina.

Maldita sea. Darien se obligó a levantarse. Escaleras abajo, escuchó un alto bufido y a Nicolas maldiciendo. Aparentemente su hermano había encontrado de nuevo al maldito gato en vez de al marido de Serena. Lo dejó pasar. Si Nicolas no podía manejar a un gato, entonces todos esos años como SEAL habían sido en vano. Ignorando el dolor, corrió detrás de Serena.

¿Quién coño era Endimion? ¿Otro amante? ¿Por qué el informe del investigador no le mencionaba? ¿Y por qué Serena pensaba que valía la pena morir por él?

Se tambaleó por el pasillo. No había duda de dónde había ido. Solo una puerta estaba abierta al final del corredor.

La ira le revolvía las tripas. Ella obviamente nunca les había amado. Se había torturado todas las noches con visiones de ella, dulce, cálida y cariñosa, mientras ella había escapado feliz de la vida y aparentemente encontrado no a un hombre sino a dos. Bien, Nicolas y él le habían mostrado los placeres del ménage. Suponía que todo era culpa de ellos. Ella lo había aceptado bien incluso aunque había sido virgen en ese momento.

Sin embargo, él no podía alejarse. Iba a sacar a Serena, Angus y a ese Endimion fuera de aquí aunque fuera la última maldita cosa que hiciera. Entonces iba a encontrar alguna manera de seguir con su vida.

Entró en la habitación, no dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta. Esta vez estaría preparado para sus forcejeos. La arrastraría hacia fuera, pateando y gritando si tenía que hacerlo. Abrió la boca para explicarle cómo iba a ir la cosa. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Había esperado estar en su dormitorio. Esta habitación estaba llena de peluches de perritos y leones sonrientes. Y una cuna.

Serena estaba de pie, las lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras apretaba contra su pecho a un bebé arropado y un poco inquieto. Se había colgado un gran bolso de mano al hombro.

—Estoy preparada. Podemos irnos. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Tan pronto como Nicolas coja a Angus. Deberías advertirle. Angus se pone nervioso con la gente extraña. Araña. Ah y vomita. De verdad que es un gato terrible.

¿Gato? Angus no era su marido, sino un gato. Y Endimion era…Incluso en la oscuridad, podía decir que el bebé era pequeño y de muy pocos meses. Llegó a una impresionante y asombrosa conclusión.

Endimion era hijo de ellos.

_**Un año antes, Nochebuena—Nueva York**_

Serena Tsukino miró la escalera.

—Ah, mi némesis. Nos encontramos de nuevo. No creas que esta noche serás mejor que yo. Esta vez te usaré, te dejaré y saldré ilesa de la experiencia.

Era poco probable que eso sucediera. Y, aterrador, que estuviera sola en Nochebuena, hablando con una escalera. Nada era más "patético" que eso.

Miró alrededor del bar del hotel DuMonde. Su tía era la propietaria del lugar, pero estaba en Barbados, su refugio habitual de vacaciones. Serena había sido invitada a ir, pero había tenido el ridículo sueño de que sus padres se llenarían del espíritu navideño y la llamarían para ir a casa.

Claramente, eso no iba a suceder. Por lo que estaba sola en el bar del hotel, limpiando y haciendo inventario. Y tratando con una escalera que la tenía tomada con ella.

Cogió los vasos de Martini. Estaban en el estante más alto. El bar de DuMonde era una magnífica conjunción de cristal, plata y espejos que alcanzaban el techo a tres metros de altura. En una noche normal, ella no habría tenido que subir allí. Esos vasos del estante más alto eran casi decorativos, pero la noche anterior había habido una comilona de primer orden. Alguna fiesta corporativa. Cada maldito vaso del lugar había sido utilizado y el equipo de limpieza recién acababa de terminar con los platos.

Suspiró. Había enviado al barman y a la camarera a casa. A menudo había escuchado que la Nochebuena era una gran noche para los bares, pero no tenía ningún cliente. No le había parecido correcto apartar a esos dos de sus familias cuando la recaudación sería una porquería.

—Señorita, un whisky escocés, por favor. De puro malta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, agradecida por la distracción. Trabajar mantendría su mente alejada del hecho que su madre y su padre le habían dado la espalda y que el único pariente que todavía le hablaba estaba en estos momentos haciendo windsurf en el Caribe. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su nuevo cliente y prácticamente se olvidó de respirar.

Él estaba de pie frente a la barra, un metro noventa y cinco de puro sexo. Pelo oscuro, vibrantes ojos azules y hombros que parecían no terminar nunca.

—¿Señorita? —Él estaba allí con una sonrisa cómplice en su sensual boca.

Serena se obligó a volver a la realidad con un suspiro para sus adentros. Él sabía lo ridículamente caliente que era. Y ella sabía que era una camarera que necesitaba perder un par de kilos. Las advertencias de su madre volvieron a perseguirla. Nunca conseguiría un hombre con su talla 46. Su madre, la bulímica. Ella opinaba que vomitar era una manera socialmente educada para permanecer delgada. ¿Por qué había querido regresar a casa para las vacaciones?

Serena puso su mejor sonrisa de chica descarada.

—Aquí no hay whisky puro de malta. Puede hacer su elección entre caro o incluso más caro.

—Oh, una sarcástica. Nicolas, acertamos el premio gordo.

¿Había dos de ellos? Un segundo hombre malditamente caliente, idéntico al primero, se acercó a la barra. Este se quitó el abrigo. Le costó a Serena toda su fuerza de voluntad no abanicarse a pesar del frío.

Unos fríos ojos cafes la evaluaron. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Los dos hermanos no eran totalmente idénticos ahora que los observaba realmente. Había algo más reservado en este gemelo. El primero tenía un desenfado sensual. No encontraba ninguna cosa suave en Nicolas. Era puro depredador.

¿Entonces por qué no quería salir corriendo? ¿Por qué se preguntaba cómo sería ser atrapada por él?

—Insolente, ¿eh? Bueno, sé cómo solucionarlo. —Su sonrisa era perspicaz, peligrosa—. Entonces, tomaremos dos dedos de Glenlivet, de quince años.

Tan exquisito. Incluso el más caro. Ella alcanzó la botella, cogiendo dos de los pesados vasos de cristal que el bar reservaba para las bebidas de calidad suprema. Vertió el whisky, midiéndolo cuidadosamente antes de deslizar los vasos hacia los hombres.

—Aquí tenéis. Sentiros libres de sentaros en cualquier lugar. Parece que esta noche sois mis únicos clientes. —Trató hacerles una amistosa, pero condescendiente inclinación de cabeza. Podría ser inexperta, pero no era idiota. Si no estaban con la familia, uno o ambos podrían estar buscando un corazón solitario para compartir las sábanas esa noche. Si era así, podrían ir a por ella, ya que era la única mujer disponible aquí. Era mejor apartarse—. Sólo dad un grito si necesitáis que os rellene los vasos.

El primer hombre se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos gritar cuando podemos sentarnos aquí y hablar contigo?

Sip, definitivamente iban a por ella. Abrió la boca para hacerles callar, pero Nicolas levantó una mano para detenerla. Él miró a su hermano y Serena pudo ver que estaban teniendo una conversación con pequeños tics faciales y cejas arqueadas. Se quedó observando fascinada.

Finalmente, ellos la volvieron a mirar. Nicolas parecía haber ganado la discusión silenciosa. Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a ella, su mano en el vaso.

—Gracias, señorita. Te haremos saber cuándo estemos listos.

Ella les observó mientras se dirigían a la esquina del bar. Maldición, sus partes posteriores eran tan agradables como sus partes delanteras. Cada hombre llevaba tejanos apretados que moldeaban sus perfectamente formados traseros.

Suspiró. Estaban muy, muy fuera de su liga. Ni siquiera tenía ya una liga. Una vez había estado en el círculo debutante, pero odiaba el adinerado torbellino social en el que había crecido. Lo había odiado tanto que había rechazado un trabajo con su padre después de los años reglamentarios en la escuela Wharton de Negocios. Había jugado a la hija obediente, pero no podía soportar la idea de trabajar en grandes empresas. Sólo había querido pintar.

Y sus padres no querían una hija artista. La habían aislado con la implacable precisión que había llevado a su padre a la cima. No respondían sus llamadas o le permitían saber de ellos hasta que cambiara y aceptara un trabajo con la corporación. Habían pensado que no pasaría ni dos semanas por su cuenta, pero un año después, ella podía ver el final del túnel.

En pocos meses tendría veintitrés años y accedería a su fondo fiduciario. Sus padres no podrían evitarlo, no podrían tocarlo.

_Gracias, Grand-mère._

Serena se apartó de los macizos. No eran para ella. Tenía un trabajo y una vida. Eso tendría que ser suficiente. Bueno, de todos modos tenía un trabajo y en este momento involucraba a la odiada escalera. Se podía observar haciendo muecas frente al espejo. Sí, eso era atractivo. Cogió los últimos vasos de Martini y rezó.

Empezó a subir por la escalera, cada paso era un movimiento cuidadoso. Pasó las filas de whisky y vodka, se elevó por encima de la ginebra y el tequila. Echó un vistazo hacia el bar. Los hombres estaban allí sentados, inclinados uno hacia el otro, hablando en susurros, en su propio mundo. Ella deseó tener una hermana o alguien con quien hablar. A pesar de la embriagadora libertad del año pasado, tenía que admitir que estaba sola. Se había encerrado en sí misma y en su trabajo, dejando fuera a todo el mundo.

¿Sería tan malo que le tiraran los tejos? ¿Sería tan horrible finalmente ceder a un hombre? Tenía veintidós años y vivía por su cuenta. No había tenido tiempo para una relación y se aferraba a la idea del amor verdadero. Bueno, eso no estaba en ningún lugar del horizonte. ¿De verdad quería pasar otro año más sin saber cómo se sentía el toque de un hombre? No. ¡Puaj!, sonaba patética. También se sentía patética.

Y torpe. Su pie resbaló en un peldaño. No había estado prestando atención. Los vasos cayeron de su mano, estrellándose en el suelo. La escalera osciló y ella empezó a perder el equilibrio. Buscó a

tientas pero no había nada donde agarrarse. Empezó a caer.

Mierda. No tenía el dinero para pagar una ambulancia y por supuesto necesitaría una después de caer desde tres metros de altura. Chilló y se preparó para el impacto. Iba a aterrizar sobre los cristales, se cortaría y se rompería algo vital. Iba a doler muchísimo.

Gruñó, el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando aterrizó no sobre la baldosa dura, sino en dos fuertes brazos. Miró a los ojos de Nicolas, su corazón latía aceleradamente. Él era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto, incluso de cerca. El único que le igualaba era su gemelo, que permanecía de pie detrás de él con una leve sonrisa en su maravillosa cara.

—¿Cómo te llamas, nena?

—Serena. —Respiró hondo. La forma en que la había llamado nena la hizo estremecer.

—Bien, Serena. Deberías ser más cuidadosa—dijo Nicolas.

Sip, definitivamente debería ser más cuidadosa porque ahora mismo, sentía que estaba en grandes problemas.

La mujer era un gran problema. Nicolas lo supo en el momento en que puso los ojos en ella. Había sido un hombre que limpiaba enredos durante demasiado tiempo como para no ser capaz de reconocer eso a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Primero lo había hecho para la marina, después privadamente con su hermano por unos buenos honorarios. Esta pequeña camarera era el más suave y dulce enredo que había tenido nunca el placer de sostener.

Puro y maravilloso problema.

La luz del fuego iluminaba los suaves rasgos de Serena, haciendo que su cremosa piel pareciera cálida y acogedora. Tomó la copa en las manos, todavía temblando un poco.

—Gracias. No debería estar bebiendo. —De todos modos tomó un pequeño sorbo. Su cara se torció en la más adorable mueca—. ¡Puaj! ¿La gente paga mucho dinero por esto?

—El whisky escocés es un gusto adquirido, pero te quitará los temblores. Bebe un poco.

Darien se hundió en el sofá enfrente de Nicolas y Serena, con una sonrisa conocedora en su cara. A su hermano pequeño le estaba gustando esto, Nicolas lo sabía. Darien había querido saltar sobre la rubía en el momento en que puso los ojos en ella. A veces su hermano pensaba con la polla. Pero ahora estaban demasiado cerca de BlackMoon. Seis meses en el caso y finalmente iban a encontrarse con el hombre que se había apropiado de la prima de sus clientes. No podían involucrarse con ninguna mujer, sin importar cuán bonita o dulce fuera. Sin importar como sus grandes ojos azul cielo tironearan de él o como fueran de sexis sus curvas. No podían.

—He barrido los cristales. Ahora todo está bien. —Darien agarró su propia bebida. No luchaba con el licor de la forma en que lo hacía Serena. Darien podía beber toda la noche y nunca notar los efectos.

—Gracias —dijo Serena en voz baja. Su atención iba de uno a otro como si intentara buscar sus diferencias—. Todavía no debería meterme con la mercancía.

—No te preocupes. No lo diremos —dijo Darien con un guiño.

Nicolas tuvo que controlarse para evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Darien estaba utilizando su voz seductora. Deseaba a esta chica.

—Dime algo, cariño. ¿Por qué no estás en casa con tu marido?

—Tranquilo —dijo Nicolas por lo bajo. Uno de los hombros de Darien se elevó con un encogimiento negligente.

Los labios de Serena se curvaron con una sonrisa. Levantó la mano izquierda.

—Ningún marido. Y antes de que consigáis una forma sutil de preguntarlo, tampoco ningún novio. Estoy por mi cuenta esta Navidad. Mi familia, bueno, sólo digamos que no están exactamente en la foto.

A Nicolas no le gustó como sonaba eso. Ella no aparentaba tener más de veintidós o veintitrés años.

¿Estaba viviendo en el centro de Manhattan por su cuenta?

—¿Tus padres están muertos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No aprueban mis elecciones. Decidí dedicarme al arte en vez de a las grandes empresas.

Por lo que me desheredaron. Afortunadamente, mi tía dirige este lugar. Me dio un trabajo y una habitación.

—¿Entonces vives aquí? —se escuchó Nicolas preguntando. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, entonces arrastraría a su hermano escaleras arriba hasta su habitación así no estarían tentados a quedarse toda la noche y abrirse camino dentro de ella. Sí, ese era un plan convincente. En cambio, se encontró acomodándose en el confortable sofá y cada vez más cerca de su delicioso cuerpo. Ella sería pequeña entre ellos. Podía acurrucarse en medio, sus pechos contra su torso, su trasero acunado contra Darien.

Él miró a su hermano mientras Serena hablaba sobre su dormitorio y la vista de Central Park. Darien enarcó una ceja. _Vamos, hermano. Ella está aquí. Es espléndida y está sola. Podemos cuidarla. Podemos hacerla sentir bien esta noche. _

¿_Y mañana_? Ellos lo habían estado debatiendo momentos antes de que Serena cayera de esaescalera desvencijada y casi se rompiera el cuello. Nicolas había terminado su perorata de "estamosencubiertos-y-las-cosas-podrían-volverse-peligrosas"cuando la había visto empezar a caer. Se habíamovido más rápido que nunca, llegando allí justo a tiempo para atraparla.

No es que Serena Tsukino no fuera tentadora. Y tan deliciosa que le hacía la boca agua. Era atractiva de una forma en que ninguna otra mujer lo había sido antes para él. Tampoco era una chica para pasar el rato. El dato estaba grabado por toda su cara. Era la clase de chica con la que un hombre tenía citas y cuidaba. Con la que finalmente se casaba. De ninguna manera era el tipo de chica a la que un hombre compartía con su hermano gemelo por la noche. Se veía muy inocente. Demonios, probablemente huiría de un ménage si él se lo propusiera. No es que muchas mujeres realmente quisieran uno. Seguramente fantaseaban, pero en el momento de la verdad…no tanto. Entonces cuando añadía sus otras tendencias… Nicolas hizo una mueca. Definitivamente no.

Por supuesto, meditaba mientras Darien y ella charlaban, su amigo Zafiro había encontrado a una mujer para compartir con sus dos hermanos. Y todos la sobrepasaban. Demonios, Darien y él eran prácticamente normales en comparación con la pandilla Black.

Pero este no era el verdadero problema. Su hermano y él estaban metidos hasta el cuello en un caso que involucraba a jóvenes desaparecidas que eran vendidas como esclavas sexuales.

Ante el recordatorio mental, se sentó de nuevo. Serena no necesitaba estar involucrada en eso. Dios, realmente no necesitaba estar involucrada con ellos, pero joder si él no estaba salivando sobre ella. La había conocido hacía treinta minutos y ya quería saber sobre su infancia, sus comidas favoritas y como se sentiría alrededor de su polla. _Demasiado peligroso._

—¡Cielos!, ya es suficiente para mí. Me estoy pasando. —Se sonrojó, el color invadió su piel como una manta rosada. Él había estado rodeado de mujeres fuertes demasiado tiempo. La suavidad de Serena estaba llegándole.

—No nos importa, ¿verdad, Nicolas? —La pregunta de Darien fue dirigida como una daga. _No la cagues. La quiero_.

Nicolas la quería, también, pero era más realista. Darien era un optimista que creía que el mundo cagaba arcoíris y que el sol realmente saldría mañana. Nicolas rehusaba creer esa mierda hasta que la veía. Darien parecía tener todo el ADN positivo que sus padres tenían para dar, dejándole a Nicolas la triste realidad. Sin embargo, su boca se movió como si pensara que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su polla, en lugar de con su cerebro totalmente sensato.

—No, no nos importa, nena.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Su maravilloso cabello era de un brillante rojizo. Se vería hermoso extendido sobre su almohada mientras tomaba su polla.

—Os estoy aburriendo. Pobre niña rica. Ya no tan rica, pero está bien. ¿De dónde sois?

—Dallas —contestó Darien—. Crecimos en los suburbios, pero ahora vivimos en la ciudad.

Tenían un bonito apartamento con una magnífica vista. Tenía tres habitaciones. Una para Nicolas. Una para Darien. Y una enorme habitación principal para las mujeres que compartían. No habían compartido por un tiempo más allá del ocasional rollo de una noche. Nicolas estaba harto de eso. Quería más. Pero ahora no era el momento adecuado. Serena no era la chica adecuada, por mucho que él deseara otra cosa.

La conversación fluía, más fácilmente que antes. Nicolas se sintió atraído. Generalmente dejaba que Darien efectuara el encantamiento y él solo se unía para el sexo. Pero realmente hablaba con Serena. Darien y él bromearon sobre su infancia y las bromas de gemelos que les gastaron a sus amigos y a sus profesores por igual. Dios, había olvidado lo divertidos que acostumbraban a ser. Había estado tan sumido en el trabajo, en el peligro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sólo se relajó?

Tomó otro largo sorbo de whisky cuando empezó a sonar una lenta canción navideña. Darien se levantó y extendió la mano hacia la mujer frente a él. Maldición, su hermano era zalamero.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó Darien con un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.

Serena miró alrededor como para asegurarse de que estaban verdaderamente solos.

—Seguro, pero con una única condición. Tengo que bailar también con Nicolas. No digas que no. Es Nochebuena y quiero un regalo.

Él nunca bailaba. No estaba seguro de que pudiera. Y sin embargo después que Darien acabó de dar vueltas con ella, Nicolas se encontró de pie y tomándola entre sus brazos, su mano rodeando su pequeña cintura. Él prácticamente gimió cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esta era una mala idea. Pero en el momento en que ella se acurrucó más cerca, supo que no podría hacer otra cosa que balancearse con la música. La nieve caía en las calles de Nueva York justo detrás de la ventana y a pesar del peligro y del mundo sórdido que le esperaba, Nicolas Chiba se sintió feliz por primera vez en lo que parecía ser una eternidad

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 2**

_**En la actualidad—Virginia**_

El aire frío golpeó los pulmones de Darien como un cuchillo en el pecho. Se obligó a inspirer más profundamente a medida que ellos se movían fuera de la casa y se dirigían hacia el coche.

Ellos. No sólo Serena, sino también Endimion. Su hijo. Esa verdad le golpeó. Si el pequeño mechón de pelo negro no delatara al niño, estaba el hecho de que Serena no había estado alrededor de ningún hombre durante el año pasado excepto Angus. Quien resultó que era un gato. Por lo que apostaba que Endimion era de ellos.

Después de todo, ella sólo había tenido dos amantes en toda su vida.

¿Cómo podía el detective privado que habían contratado equivocarse tanto? Otra pregunta para otro momento.

Nicolas permanecía cerca del coche.

—No he podido encontrar a nadie más en la casa, sólo ese maldito gato. Está en el coche. Desagradable bola de pelo. He llamado a la policía. Vamos a sacar a Serena de la casa en caso que el idiota de BlackMoon esté diciendo la verdad. —Nicolas frunció el ceño mientras Serena corría hacia el coche con el bebé envuelto contra su pecho—. ¿Es otro maldito gato? No más. El primero tiene una maldita actitud. Por no mencionar su aliento.

La manta se soltó y Endimion hizo un pequeño gorjeo, su pequeña cabeza se giró para estudiar a los recién llegados. A diferencia del sombrío rostro de su madre, Endimion estaba feliz. Sonrió, mostrando una boca sin ningún diente.

—Esto es un bebé, Darien. ¿Qué demonios? —La boca de Nicolas estaba abierta.

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan terrible, se habría deleitado con la sorpresa de su hermano. Nada amedrentaba a Nicolas. Incluso cuando habían sido atacados por diez soldados talibanes armadas en un callejón afgano, simplemente mató a su mitad, se encogió de hombros y dijo "Te lo dije" antes de abrir otra botella de cerveza del mercado negro. Darien aprovechó la ocasión para agarrar las llaves de las manos de su hermano.

—Tus poderes de observación son asombrosos. Metete en el coche. Necesitamos alcanzar a los policías. Serena entra.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Usaré el mío. Tengo un asiento para Endimion.

Darien sintió que perdía la paciencia. ¿Ella no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?

—Te meterás ahora en el coche. Maldita sea, Serena, alguien acaba de tratar de matarte. Ese capullo dijo que puso cargas por toda la casa. Cargas quiere decir que la mierda estallará —gruñó —. No sabemos cuántos ojos están sobre nosotros ahora mismo. Metete en el coche.

La cabeza de Serena giró como si estuviera buscando a quién permanecía en las sombras observando. Su mano fue protectoramente sobre la cabeza de Endimion, acurrucando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Se deslizó en el asiento delantero del SUV alquilado y cerró la puerta.

Nicolas simplemente se quedó mirando el lugar donde ella había estado de pie.

Darien miró ferozmente a su hermano y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Espabila.

Nicolas señaló la casa.

—¿Vamos a dejar que su marido muera? Ella no nos perdonará.

—No hay marido. Angus es el puto gato. Ella no estaba tratando de salvar a su marido, Nicolas.

Estaba intentando de salvar a Endimion, su bebé.

Nicolas frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese bebé no puede tener más que unos pocos meses. Si no hay marido, eso significa…

—Endimion es hijo nuestro, sí. Bueno, hijo de uno de nosotros, biológicamente hablando. —La biología no importaba en su caso. Lo que un simple test de paternidad pudiera decirles no tenía ninguna importancia. Este era su hijo. No importaba quien había proporcionado el ADN. Como todo en su vida, era compartido e idéntico. Endimion era de ellos.

—¿Cómo demonios el investigador omitió esto? —gruñó Nicolas—. Hemos estado recibiendo informes durante un año y ¿no pensaba mencionar que estaba embarazada? ¿Podía el idiota notar la diferencia entre un hombre y un gato? Ella tuvo nuestro bebé. Se ha estado encargando de esto sola.

Darien entendía totalmente la furia de su hermano. Él mismo la sentía. La idea de Serena en un hospital pariendo sin ninguno de ellos para sostener su mano hacía que su corazón se apretara y su estómago se revolviera.

—Este no es el momento. Tenemos que irnos.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza. Darien podía sentir la ansiedad que salía de su hermano en oleadas, pero no había tiempo de calmarle. Él respiró aliviado cuando Nicolas accedió, metiéndose en la parte trasera del SUV y cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco y fuerte.

Darien esperaba dentro, su corazón se retorcía ante las palabras de Nicolas. Dios, su hermano tenía razón. Serena había estado sola. Ellos ni siquiera habían sabido si les necesitó, a pesar de todo el dinero y el esfuerzo que pusieron para mantener a un detective privado tras ella. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido?

Puso en marcha el coche. La noche a su alrededor estaba tranquila. El bebé hacía gorgoritos. El gato maulló. Pero la tensión entre los adultos humanos era espesa y penetrante. Darien aceleró el vehículo y volaron hacia la carretera.

—¿En qué dirección está la comisaría? Preferiría no ser presa fácil aquí esperándoles. —La comisaría sería un sitio bueno y seguro para esconder a Serena y a Endimion mientras Nicolas y él averiguaban cuál de los esbirros de BlackMoon había tomado las riendas del negocio y estaba buscando un poco de venganza.

—Al llegar a la carretera, gira a la izquierda. —Las manos de Serena temblaban. Endimion palmeó la cara de su madre como si pudiera sentir su miedo y estuviera intentando calmarla. —¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Salió de la nada. Yo estaba limpiando los pinceles después de trabajar en un cuadro y me sorprendió.

Eso explicaba el aguarrás.

—¿Con qué le golpeaste?

—Estaba utilizando algunas cenizas de la chimenea para mezclarlas con la pintura. Era una especie de alegoría. Las puse en un cubo y utilicé un atizador para removerlas. Afortunadamente, los bajé al sótano para limpiarlos, también. Con eso le golpee.

Su Serena luchaba duro cuando tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo hiciste bien, cariño.

—¿Quién era? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Darien abrió la boca para responderle, pero el sonido de una explosión que resonó a través del aire cortó su réplica. Un fuerte estallido partió la noche y el espejo retrovisor mostró un brillante destello rojo y naranja mientras la hermosa casa de Serena ardía con una bola de calientes llamaradas color naranja. Él podía sentir el calor carretera abajo. Darien luchó para mantener el control del coche mientras la tierra temblaba. A su alrededor, trozos de la casa caían como lluvia e impactaban en el techo del SUV como perdigones golpeando una lata.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Aferrando a Endimion, Serena miró boquiabierta por la ventana trasera la devastación de la que solía ser su casa. Jadeó y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Darien iba a estirarse para alcanzar su mano cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Maldita sea. Ahora no necesitaba tratar con su secretaria o con un cliente. Serena era mucho más importante. Lo ignoró.

—Contesta, Darien —dijo Nicolas gravemente. Su propio móvil estaba en la mano mientras lo sostenía en alto para que Darien pudiera ver por el espejo retrovisor—. Tengo un mensaje de texto.

_Diamante BlackMoon quiere hablar contigo._

Diamante BlackMoon. El puñetero hijo de Ricardo. Por lo menos ahora sabía con quién estaban tratando. Pero no era bueno… para nada.

—¿De quién estáis hablando? —preguntó Serena, con pánico creciente en la voz—. ¿Quién es Diamante? ¿Es el hijo de puta que acaba de volar mi casa?

Darien se alegró de ver la mano de Nicolas sobre el hombro de ella. Su hermano le susurraba, intentando calmarla. Darien se encargó del problema en cuestión mientras conducía, la grava crujió bajo los neumáticos y respondió.

—Soy Darien.

—Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos, señor Chiba. Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera. Confío en que su vuelo haya sido bueno. —Había una suave satisfacción en la voz de Diamante.

—Tú eres el que nos envió el mensaje de texto. —No había duda. Serena no les había llamado cuando estaba embarazada. No les había enviado el mensaje ayer. De hecho, ella nunca había tenido la intención de dirigirles la palabra otra vez. Él apartó esa comprensión para tratar con ella en un mejor momento.

—Pensé que ya era hora de que hablásemos. Tú mataste a mi padre.

—No —corrigió Darien, su mandíbula estaba tensamente apretada—. Metí a tu padre en la cárcel por vender mujeres jóvenes a prostíbulos en América del Sur. Algunos tipos que cumplían cadena perpetua le acuchillaron.

Un final apropiado, en opinión de Darien. Les había ahorrado todo el esfuerzo de un juicio. Nicolas y él habían visto lo que les sucedió a las mujeres que el viejo BlackMoon había vendido a sus amigos de América del Sur. Aún podía ver sus ojos angustiados. Algunas habían muerto. Otras habían perdido sus almas. Él no sentía ni un solo remordimiento por el destino de ese maldito bastardo.

—Puede que no clavaras la cuchilla, pero lo hiciste posible. La familia significa algo para mí. ¿Creías que iba a dejarlo pasar? —Hubo una ligera pausa en el lado de Diamante—. Ya que tus padres murieron, fui tras la siguiente mejor opción.

Le costó todo lo que tenía mantener las manos en el volante. Sabía lo que quería decir Diamante. Serena.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste de ella? —Darien sostenía el teléfono con una mano, con la otra apretaba el volante. No quería que Serena escuchara esta conversación, pero no veía una manera de evitarlo. Tenía que entender algunas cosas y rápidamente.

—Tienes varias personas en tu nómina, señor Chiba. Los empleados no son familia. He aprendido eso de la manera más dura. Es muy fácil sobornar a alguno. Deberías saberlo. Así es como atrapaste a mi padre. A propósito, ya he matado a Jedite. Murió chillando como un cerdo.

Jedite. El joven era prometedor y había estado ascendiendo en la organización de BlackMoon cuando tuvo un ataque de conciencia. Jedite había estado dispuesto a traficar con drogas, pero no a vender a chicas jóvenes para la prostitución. Se había convertido en su informante. Y su conciencia le había matado.

—¿Qué quieres? Me reuniré contigo. Es cosa mía. Yo acepté el caso. Yo asumiré la culpa.

Un bufido de incredulidad sonó a través de la línea.

—Nunca eres solo tú, Chiba. Eres tú y ese hermano tuyo. He pensado mucho en matar a uno de vosotros, pero eso de exonerar a uno es demasiado fácil. Quería que ambos sufrierais como yo, que os acongojarais. Entonces recordé a la deliciosa señorita Tsukino. Desafortunadamente, en el momento en que la seguí, estaba embarazada. Creo en el karma. Tampoco soy totalmente cruel. No tengo intención de dañar al niño.

—¿No crees que matar a la madre le dañaría?

A su lado Serena jadeó, un sonido tembloroso lleno de miedo. Darien trató de aislarse de ella y centrarse. Casi al instante en que deseó que Nicolas la consolara, la mano de su hermano volvió a acariciarle el hombro. Darien escuchó a Diamante otra vez.

—Estoy haciendo un trato, Darien. Soy un hombre razonable, pero me gusta jugar. He estado montando el juego durante meses. Las piezas están su lugar. Empezaremos pronto.

Dios, ese cabrón estaba loco. Pero era inteligente. Darien detuvo el coche al borde de la carretera. Una vez que tuviera a Serena segura con la policía, llamaría a los federales. Empezó a dar la vuelta.

—¿De verdad quieres ir en esa dirección, señor Chiba?

Darien se detuvo, apretando el freno. ¿El gilipollas estaba todavía observándoles? Por supuesto.

Debía tener los ojos en toda la carretera que llevaba a la propiedad de Serena.

Serena miró en torno a ellos de manera rápida y nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? La comisaría está a un kilómetro en dirección oeste. Vamos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nos están vigilando.

El arma de Nicolas estaba de vuelta en su mano. A través del espejo, Darien pudo ver a su hermano vigilando. Su mano libre se levantó, empujando suavemente a Serena.

—Mantente en el suelo del coche, nena. Endimion y tú permaneced abajo.

Serena lo hizo sin protestar.

—No voy a ir a ti mientras ella esté en el coche —insistió Darien—. Deja que la lleve a la policía con el niño, entonces vendré. También lo hará Nicolas.

No hubo ni una palabra de protesta de Nicolas, pero Darien no había esperado ninguna. Como de costumbre, su hermano y él estaban en la misma sintonía. Amaban a Serena. Harían cualquier cosa por salvarla, incluso morir.

Diamante se rió entre dientes.

—Puedes llevarla a la policía, pero como dije, he estado montando el juego durante un tiempo. Pregúntale a la señorita Tsukino si conoce a un amistoso comisario llamado Kevin.

Él miró a Serena.

—¿Conoces a alguien llamado Kevin, cariño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es el hombre con quien debemos hablar. Es mi amigo. Está en la policía. Él sabrá que hacer.

No. Él era un jodido espía en esta pequeña ciudad. Una marioneta y Diamante estaba manejando las cuerdas. Les había dado esta única pista para demostrarlo. Darien se apartó de ella, hablando otra vez por teléfono.

—Lo he pillado.

—Entonces también sabrás que tengo amigos en el FBI, en la DEA y casi en todas las agencias que tienen empleados mal pagados. Oh, podrías ser capaz de encontrar a los buenos, pero ¿de verdad quieres correr ese riesgo?

Mierda. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nicolas en el espejo. Podía ver claramente que Nicolas estaba siguiendo la lógica de la conversación sin escucharla.

—¿Nada de policía? ¿Nada de federales? —preguntó Nicolas con voz tensa.

Darien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Nicolas maldijo. Sabía lo jodidos que estaban. Podían aprovechar la oportunidad y arriesgar a Serena o podían escapar por su cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres, BlackMoon?

La voz de Diamante se volvió seria.

—Quiero a mi padre de regreso, pero dado que eso no va a pasar, me conformo con que os sintáis tan mal como yo. Voy a matar a vuestra chica. Si sigues mis instrucciones, dejaré a vuestro hijo fuera de esto. Si no, entonces él será un daño colateral. Ya os he dado pruebas de mi Buena voluntad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Esperé a volar la casa hasta que sacaste al niño. Preferiría no matarlo, pero lo haré si me obligáis a ello. Tenéis veinticuatro horas para soltar al crío. Después de eso, vendré con las armas disparando indiscriminadamente y no me importará quien consiga una bala.

—Comprendes que si le haces daño, Nicolas y yo nunca dejaremos de perseguirte.

—Ah, entonces nuestro juego puede continuar. Más bien contaba con eso. Veinticuatro horas.

La comunicación se cortó y Darien sintió el estómago revuelto. El camino se extendía delante de él. Tres opciones. A la izquierda hacia la policía, derecho por la autopista o a la derecha a Dios sabía qué. Mierda. ¿Y si escogía mal?

—Quiere matarme. —Serena parpadeó hacia él desde su posición agachada. No era una pregunta.

—Sí. —No había manera de protegerla de esto—. Puedes volver al asiento, cariño. Tenemos veinticuatro horas para dejar a nuestro hijo en algún sitio seguro o matará también a Endimion. Le creo.

—Diamante. El hijo. El jugador. Joder. Ni siquiera pensé en él. Apenas parecía interesado en los negocios de su padre. —Nicolas se pasó una mano por la cara, sus ojos se veían desapacibles.

—Ahora está interesado —confirmó Darien—. Especialmente en la venganza.

Serena sollozó mientras regresaba a su asiento.

—Necesitamos suministros. Todo lo que tenía para Endimion voló por los aires. Necesitamos una sillita para el coche, más pañales y ropa. Leche. Necesita leche para bebés. Pronto estará hambriento. —Apretó los brazos en torno a su hijo—. Dios, por favor haz que me despierte. Por favor que esto sea una pesadilla.

A Darien le dolía el corazón.

—Cariño, voy a arreglar esto.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, la ira hacía que llamearan.

—No me llames así. Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así. Quiero ir a la policía, pero no puedo ¿verdad? Algún tipo os odia y quiere desquitarse conmigo y no puedo ir a la policía porque ese memo los tiene en su nómina. Mi buen amigo, el comisario Kevin está trabajando para ese tío.

—Según Diamante, sí. —Él daría cualquier cosa por alejar la traición en su rostro. Para apartar el peligro de su vida—. Todas las fuerzas del orden están descartadas si queremos estar cien por cien seguros de tu seguridad.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso el FBI?

Él tragó, la bilis estaba en su garganta. Así no era como había imaginado su encuentro.

—No podemos ir a ellos o a ningún otro. Vamos por nuestra cuenta, Serena.

—¿Y él perdonará a mi hijo si lo sacamos del medio? —La voz de Serena era contenida, pero tenía mucha fuerza. Era una madre protegiendo a su hijo, pero estaba escuchando, evaluando, procesando. No estaba entrenada para esto, pero estaba llevándolo increíblemente bien—. ¿Si me entrego, perdonará a mi hijo?

—No te vas a entregar —ladró Nicolas.

—No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño —le aseguró Darien—. Creo en él en lo que respecta a no querer tener a Endimion involucrado. Si no fuera así, no hubiera volado la casa después que saliéramos. Necesitamos llevar al bebé a algún lugar seguro. Sé que no te va a gustar esto, pero tenemos amigos, amigos poderosos. Protegerán totalmente a Endimion. Y nosotros te protegeremos a ti.

Estiró la mano hacia ella, pero ella se apartó.

—No me gusta nada de esto, Darien. Pero parece que no tengo ninguna opción. Somos sólo Endimion y yo. Mis padres no levantarán un dedo para ayudarnos. Mi único amigo aquí parece estar trabajando para el enemigo. Vosotros dos sois mi única opción. Quiero hablar con esos amigos vuestros. Llamadles. No puedo entregar a mi hijo a cualquiera.

Nicolas hizo la llamada, murmurando:

—Zafiro Black te tranquilizará, nena. También querrás hablar con Amy, su esposa.

Darien observó a Serena mientras ésta miraba furiosamente a Nicolas con la mano extendida hacia el teléfono. La habían llevado a esta situación. Dios, ella nunca iba a perdonarles.

Giró hacia la derecha en dirección a la autopista que les llevaría de regreso a D. C. Zafiro vendría. Armand y Taiki, sus hermanos, también harían cualquier cosa para proteger a Endimion. Amy mimaría y querría a su hijo tan pronto como escuchara la historia. Y si ocurría lo peor y ninguno lo lograba, la familia Black cuidaría de Endimion.

Darien se resistió a la urgencia de golpear el parabrisas con el puño. Dios, quería conocer a su hijo. Ya se había perdido algunos meses de la vida de Endimion y ahora ¿tenía que entregarlo? ¿Por cuánto… días? ¿Semanas? Se negaba a pensar que pudiera ser por más tiempo. O para siempre. Y la idea de Serena en peligro le volvía aún más loco. Empezó a entender la veta violenta de Nicolas.

Su mente vagó mientras los kilómetros pasaban volando, imágenes de Serena riendo bailaban por su cabeza. Tiempos más felices.

¿Alguna vez volvería a sonreír para ellos?

_Un año antes—Nueva York_

Serena se apresuró a entrar en ese pequeño local mejicano con su carpeta en la mano. Estaba llegando tarde, pero no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Los últimos días habían sido increíbles. Darien y Nicolas habían pasado con ella el día de Navidad, llevándola a desayunar y a comer, entonces se sentaron en el bar mientras ella trabajó en su turno de noche. Ellos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Según sus amigas entre el personal de limpieza, habían estado en el hotel durante una semana, entrando y saliendo a horas intempestivas de la noche. No estaba exactamente segura de lo que hacían para vivir. Le habían explicado algo sobre negocios de importación y exportación, pero ella simplemente no podía verles detrás de un escritorio. Tenían demasiada energía. Eran demasiado… peligrosos.

Todavía no los había llegado a entender.

Y nunca podría. Realmente no le importaba por qué estaban allí. Solo estaba muy feliz de que estuvieran. El restaurante era ruidoso, vibrante y anunciaba con orgullo que vendían las más grandes margaritas de Manhattan.

—¡Serena! —Darien se puso de pie, agitando la mano para indicarle la mesa que él y Nicolas habían reservado.

Con una sonrisa, ella se acercó a ellos, rebosante de excitación.

La amistosa sonrisa de Darien iluminaba todo el lugar. Nicolas era más oscuro. Ella los veía por lo que eran, mitades de un todo. Sólo mirarles desataba su creatividad. Y su libido. ¿De verdad estaba considerando hacer algo al respecto? ¿Tendría el coraje de ser honesta con ellos?

—Te he pedido un margarita. Espero que no te importe. Recordé que dijiste que te gustaba el mango. —Nicolas no sonrió mientras le ofrecía el increíblemente enorme vaso. Estaba ligeramente serio, casi como si esperara que le rechazara.

Ella deslizó una mano sobre la de él, encantada del alivio que cruzó su cara, la forma en que se relajó.

—Me gusta el mango. Gracias. Y tengo algo que celebrar.

Darien se volvió a sentar. Los dos hombres la rodeaban. Se sentía extrañamente segura cuando estaba entre ellos, lo que sucedía a menudo. Cuando tomaban un taxi, ella se encontraba en medio. Paseando por Times Square la noche anterior, ella había tenido un hermano a cada lado, sus enormes cuerpos eran un baluarte contra la multitud invasora. Ella encajaba entre ellos. Quería ver como encajaba entre ellos en la cama.

—Estás sonrojándote —dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. ¿Esta celebración se está volviendo traviesa?

Ella estaba segura que se puso aún más colorada.

—Vendí una pintura.

Los ojos de Nicolas resplandecieron.

—Serena, esto es maravilloso. ¿A una galería?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Iba a tener un trabajo en una galería del Soho. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Realmente no la he vendido, pero la propietaria de la galería está de acuerdo en colgarla.

¡Tengo una pintura en venta! Ella quiere ver más. No puedo creerlo. Sé que es pequeño, pero es un principio.

Estaba prácticamente tarareando de alegría.

—No es pequeño —dijo Nicolas, su voz era un profundo retumbo—. Es enorme. Esto es genial. —Es increíble, Serena. No puedo esperar para ver tu primera exposición —dijo Darien con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Dios, si ella no estaba resplandeciendo era sólo porque era imposible para la piel humana hacerlo. Estaba completamente segura que ahora entendía lo que significaba brillar de alegría. Ellos eran muy amables con ella. Había pasado los últimos días disfrutando de eso, desesperada por que este vértigo no tuviera fin. Pensaba en ellos todo el día…y toda la noche. Ahora sabía lo que quería.

A los dos.

Ella había esperado. Bueno, no exactamente esperado. El sexo simplemente no había aparecido. Había pasado demasiados años intentando complacer a sus padres convirtiéndose en la estudiante perfecta. Se había graduado del instituto muy pronto. Había ido a la universidad demasiado joven para encajar realmente con sus compañeros. Desde que llegó a Nueva York, en todo lo que era capaz de pensar era en tener un techo sobre su cabeza y comida en su estómago.

Ya era hora de tener una relación. Esto podría no durar más que una semana, pero quería saber lo que significaba pertenecer a alguien.

—Deberíamos celebrarlo —ofreció Darien—. Creo que bailar es lo indicado.

Nicolas gruñó. A pesar de que él no era muy buen bailarín, a ella le gustó estar entre sus fuertes brazos cuando bailaron en Nochebuena. Él había suspirado y se había llamado a sí mismo elefante con dos pies, pero estar cerca de él hizo que todas las quejas valieran la pena.

—¿Y una película? —Nicolas prácticamente suplicó—. O un espectáculo. Iré a ver un espectáculo. Oye, puedo hacer concesiones.

Ella tomó un largo trago de margarita, deseando mejor una copa de tequila. Valor líquido, lo necesitaba. En vez de eso, inspiró y siguió adelante.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama.

Ambos se detuvieron y, en perfecta sincronía, giraron sus oscuras cabezas en dirección a ella.

—¿Qué has dicho, cariño? —preguntó Darien.

Ella se lamió los labios repentinamente secos.

—Ya me has oído.

—Yo escuché que nos quieres en la cama. —Nicolas la miró como un león a punto de saltar sobre algo suave y peludo—. Todos. Juntos.

Sip. Ellos sólo la miraban en silencio, esos ardientes ojos azules diseccionaban. La vergüenza la inundó. ¿Había estado equivocada con ellos? ¿Había dejado que las fantasías en su cabeza nublaran su juicio?

Los ojos de Darien se entornaron.

—¿Quieres un ménage, cariño? ¿Has tenido alguno?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Oh, no quería admitir más que eso. Seguramente podría fingir cierta experiencia. Había visto películas. La mayoría de clasificación R, pero Jimmy de conserjería una vez hizo una fiesta donde varios chicos se habían ido a la parte de atrás y vieron películas porno. Ella había echado un vistazo. Un largo vistazo.

—¿Entiendes lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó Nicolas. Él había cerrado completamente su expresión. Darien estaba relajado, su expresión sensual era casi decadente. Pero Nicolas se sentaba rígidamente, todo su cuerpo parecía cerrado en banda.

Serena luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban. Había pensado que ambos la deseaban. Nicolas, al parecer, sólo estaba siendo amable. Si no podía tenerlos a ambos, se preguntaba si no debería alejarse. Sería como si aceptara la mitad de algo. Incluso desde esa primera noche, ella los veía como una unidad. Forzó una brillante sonrisa, odiando el lloriqueo que salió. Se había metido sola en este lío. Podía salir sola de él.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. —Ella se obligó a sonreír—. Lo siento, chicos. Prometo dejar de contar chistes malos. Vamos a tener una cena agradable y luego regresaré al hotel porque tengo que trabajar esta noche.

—No, no has de hacerlo. Eric está trabajando. Vi el horario. —Darien arqueó una ceja oscura.

Era una mentirosa horrible. No podía mantener más el alegre pretexto, no con la humillación punzando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué sólo no me marcho?

Agarrando su abrigo, se puso de pie.

—No —ladró Darien con un ceño feroz—. Serena, vuelve a tu asiento. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Lentamente, ella dejó el abrigo a un lado y se deslizó en el asiento.

—No hay nada que decir. Si no queréis…

Nicolas bufó, sus ojos luciendo como si se hubieran calentado hasta diez mil grados en el ultimo minuto, aunque el resto de su cuerpo permanecía helado.

Pero Darien habló.

—Cariño, no nos ha sorprendido la idea. Créeme. Hemos hecho esto una o dos veces. Preferimos compartir amantes, pero tú eres muy joven.

—Y muy inexperta. —Un hecho que, obviamente, hacía que Nicolas rechinara los dientes.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? —desafió Serena. Era verdad, pero su conjetura la irritó. Luchó con el ansia de levantarse y marcharse… terminar con esta noche vergonzosa—. No conocéis mi historia. Puedo haber tenido un montón de amantes.

Ambos hombres bufaron. De alguna manera lo hicieron parecer elegante.

—Cariño, si has tenido más de un par de amantes, me comeré los calcetines. —Darien la observe de cerca—. Has tenido un par, ¿verdad?

Ella tomó otro largo trago y se retorció las manos. Ellos parecían ver a través de ella. No tenía sentido mentir.

—Bien. De acuerdo. No.

Nicolas apretó la mandíbula y lanzó a Darien una mirada acusadora.

—Te dije desde el primer minuto que la encontramos, que era virgen. Maldita sea.

Serena se sintió sola de repente. Los gemelos se estaban mirando el uno al otro, sus ojos hablaban mientras sus bocas permanecían cerradas. Algunas veces se retraían a un mundo privado donde ella no podía seguirles.

Momentos después, Nicolas se puso de pie, abrochándose la chaqueta del traje.

—Es hora de que me vaya. Ella es demasiado inocente para lo que necesito. No puedo meter en eso a una virgen. Además, está más interesada en ti. Me iré al hotel. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

Darien puso mala cara.

—¿Podemos hablarlo?

—¿Qué coño hay que decir?

Ella estaba sentada observándoles, deseando no haber hablado. Todavía podrían estar sentados teniendo una cena agradable y planeando ir juntos al cine o a ver un espectáculo. Pero no, ella necesitaba labrar su propio camino. Siempre lo hacía. En su cabeza podía escuchar a su madre quejándose sobre la hija ingrata que era por desviarse de sus planes y hacer los propios. Pintar, no negocios internacionales. Dos hombres, no uno.

Serena les escuchaba discutir. Ella estaba fuera ahora, pero se había sentido así toda su vida. Incluso en las espléndidas fiestas que sus padres habían dado, ella había estado fuera. Cuando había intentado encajar, yendo a una universidad a la que no quería asistir, estudiando lo que no le gustaba, había sido terrible. Siempre fuera.

Lo mejor que hizo había sido desafiar a sus padres. Se había plantado y consiguió ser echada a patadas, pero había sido para mejor. Se habría asfixiado si se hubiera quedado. Había sido más feliz desde que dejó todo eso atrás y no se arrepentía ni un solo minuto de su elección. Entonces ¿por qué se estaba lamentando en vez de luchar por lo que quería? ¿No estaba simplemente demostrando el punto de Nicolas de que era demasiado inexperta como para manejarlo?

No era una niña. Ella podría no haberse acostado con cualquiera, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerle frente. Le miró, realmente le miró. Trató de mirar más allá de su inseguridad y le vio como realmente era. Serena se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo iba a atraer a Nicolas en este momento? Su cara estaba llena de líneas duras y ángulos sombríos, pero bajo el dolor ella veía la gentileza al acecho. Incluso anhelando. A ella le encantaría dibujarle, luego transferir esa imagen a un lienzo, los colores de su paleta dando vida a todo. El tiempo se ralentizó para Serena. Le estudió como lo haría si pintara un sujeto, mirándole profundamente. Colores vivos. Él los necesitaba. No era tan blanco y negro como intentaba representar. Tenía un millón de sombras, como su hermano.

Él se giró hacia ella, y ella se dio cuenta de que su mirada cuidadosamente inexpresiva no era por ella. Estaba asustado por algo.

Tal vez ella se estaba engañando a si misma o viendo lo que quería ver, pero su repentino rechazo no tenía sentido. Durante cuatro días, Nicolas había estado a su lado, comiéndola con los ojos una y otra vez, seduciéndola silenciosamente con el deseo en sus ojos distantes. Darien era más descarado, pero no se había imaginado la atracción de Nicolas hacia ella. ¿De qué tenía miedo?

—Adiós, Serena. —Su voz sonó entrecortada—. Pasarás un buen rato con Darien. Él cuidará de ti, nena.

—No. —La palabra escapó de sus labios. Ahora que lo había visto realmente, sabía en lo más profundo que si él dejaba que su miedo ganara, eso les perseguiría a todos.

Darien sonrió, pero Nicolas frunció el ceño, repentinamente ofendido.

—¿No? —desafió Nicolas, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Detenerlo en seco, la envalentonó. Serena se puso de pie, la seguridad corría por sus venas y colocó la cara a escasos centímetros de la de él. Aún estaba nerviosa, pero nadie tiene lo que quiere dándose por vencido. Y ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Quiere decir que ambos sois un tándem. No voy a conformarme con la mitad y eso es lo que conseguiría si me quedara sólo con Darien. Conseguiría al bueno y al amable, pero no habría equilibrio.

—Puto equilibrio. Quédate con el príncipe encantador. Yo soy un hijo de puta despiadado. —Los ojos de Nicolas se entrecerraron. Sus puños se apretaron.

Ella estaba llegando a él.

—No necesito gentileza todo el tiempo —le aseguró Serena en voz baja—. Necesito lo que puedas darme.

Nicolas hundió la mano en el cabello femenino y tiró de él ligeramente.

—No tengo gentileza en mí. Soy brutal. Te lo exigiré todo, entonces querré más. Querré darte un poco de dolor y entonces me pondré durísimo con tus grititos. Te querré atar, zurrarte el culo y compartirte con Darien. Tienes razón; no estamos exactamente completos. Y no haremos esto por diversión. Te consumiremos.

Necesitaban compartirla. Se equilibraban el uno al otro en cada faceta de sus vidas, incluso sexualmente. Como artista, ella entendió completamente la simetría.

Le sonrió a Darien que estaba pacientemente sentado, esperando el resultado de su pequeña escaramuza con una ligera sonrisa. Ella bebió en la fuerza de su estímulo antes de ponerse de puntillas y rozar su boca contra la de Nicolas. El beso fue una suave y dulce caricia de labios que la dejó anhelando más.

—Me animo a probar cada cosa indecente y oscura en la que puedas pensar —le susurró—. Pero ¿puedes facilitarme el proceso? Déjame tener un amante… —Ella sonrió abiertamente—…o dos. Entonces estaré preparada.

—Joder. —Nicolas le agarró el pelo en su puño y tiró, inmovilizándola con una devastada mirada de sus ojos azules. Ella podía sentir la lucha en su interior, la necesidad entrando en conflicto con la cautela. Entonces él tomó su boca.

Serena se agarró como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había sido besada antes, pero no así. Le habían dado piquitos y un par de chicos habían empujado sus lenguas en ella, pero Nicolas dominaba. Su beso le hizo entender realmente la palabra. Él tenía el control total. Utilizando la lengua, entró, no preguntó si no que exigió entrar. Ella se lo dio porque le quería dentro. Le cedió el control, dejándose llevar por la ola. Su cuerpo se empapó con una oleada caliente de deseo mientras su lengua se frotaba contra la de ella con un sedoso deslizamiento. Ella podía sentir su coño contrayéndose, sus pliegues calentándose y suavizándose. Mojándose. Era diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado antes. Con esos fuertes y nervudos brazos, Nicolas la arrastró, su pecho era imposiblemente sólido y amplio contra sus pechos. Las caderas masculinas golpearon contra la de ella y pudo sentir el recorrido largo y grueso de su erección.

Él la deseaba. Ella se estremeció. Dios, le deseaba.

Él levantó la cabeza, sus labios casi gruñeron, su voz era áspera.

—Besa a Darien. Déjame verte.

Darien se puso de pie, sonriente y abierto, como si algo hubiera caído felizmente en su sitio.

—Debes hacer lo que dice, cariño. Es increíblemente mandón.

A pesar de toda la oscura pasión que sintió con Nicolas, una ligera alegría se apoderó de ella mientras Darien la tomó en sus brazos. La besó apasionada y juguetonamente. Mordisqueó, flirteó, jugó con sus labios, sus dedos se deslizaron por su espalda para permanecer alegremente en su trasero.

Todo. Ella podía tenerlo todo. Estaba ahí a su alcance.

La lengua de Darien se encontró con la suya y bailaron un tentador vals de deseo. Cuando él la soltó, sus profundos ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y la besó en la frente con tanta ternura que las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos.

—Gracias —susurró él.

—Llevadme a vuestra habitación. Os quiero a los dos. —Se estiró hacia Nicolas. Él dudó sólo un momento antes de tomar su mano. Ella le sonrió luminosamente. Su círculo estaba completo.

**Vaya Sere no pierde el timpo! Jajaja…**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!, creo que hará Calors!**

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**En la actualidad—Virginia**_

Nicolas contempló al bebé en sus brazos. El bebé le devolvía la mirada con ojos azules, azules. Dios, él había visto esos ojos en el espejo miles de veces, pero no podía recordar una vez en que sevieran tan grandes y confiados.

Endimion. Su hijo. Dios, tenían un hijo. ¿Entendería alguna vez ese hecho o constantemente chispearía sobre él como un cable de alta tensión?

El bebé se estiró, agitó los brazos y las piernas dentro de su pelele estampado con perritos. Una mata de pelo negro le cubría la cabeza. Gorjeó, haciendo toda clase de extraños sonidos que fueron directos al corazón de Nicolas, el cual había estado haciendo asombrosos saltos desde que Serena le había preguntado si le gustaría sostener al bebé cuando se detuvieron a echar gasolina.

Un gran almacén se vislumbraba a una distancia cercana. Mientras ponían gasolina, Serena había utilizado los aseos. Ahora Darien estaba dentro de la tienda, cogiendo todo lo que Endimion podría necesitar durante los próximos días. A Nicolas no le gustaba pasar el rato en el parking como una presa fácil, pero no podía dejar a Serena o a su hijo desprotegidos.

Gracias a Dios, Zafiro Black ya estaba en camino a un pequeño y privado aeropuerto justo a las afueras de D.C. Habían estado de suerte cuando le llamaron. El ejecutivo petrolero estaba en Nueva York. Lo había dejado todo para encontrarse con ellos y llevarles a Dallas, donde dejarían a Endimion y empezarían el asqueroso juego de Diamante.

Él solo tenía unas pocas horas para estar con su hijo. El saber que podría no volver a ver al niño hacía un enorme agujero en su pecho.

—¡Da! —dijo Endimion con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí, apuesto que le dices eso a todos los tíos —bromeó Nicolas sombríamente. Endimion también parecía tener éxito con Ma, Ba y Na.

A sus pies, el gato maulló. Por lo menos había dejado de hacer ese sonido estrangulado. Angus no llevaba bien el viaje, pero cuando el coche se detuvo, decidió enroscarse sobre los pies de Nicolas y ronronear como un motor.

¿Cómo demonios se había quedado de niñera de un gato arisco?

—Da —dijo Endimion con un fuerte pataleo.

Si cualquiera que le conociera pudiera verle ahora, se partiría el culo de risa. Nicolas tuvo que sonreír. Y abrazar a su hijo contra su pecho.

—Le gustas —dijo Serena mientras se deslizaba de nuevo dentro del coche. Llevaba el abrigo de Nicolas que parecía tragarse su pequeño cuerpo, pero él no podía permitir que tuviera frío. A pesar del frío exterior, el coche estaba aún bien calentito, por lo que ella se quitó el abrigo mientras entraba.

Nicolas tuvo que tragar saliva antes de mirar a Serena a los ojos.

—No sé por qué.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No quiero esperar aquí mientras Darien compra. Yo sé lo que necesita Endimion.

—Ya hemos discutido esto. Llamarás la atención porque llevas un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas. Sin sujetador. Y sí, lo puedo ver. —En efecto, podía ver el contorno de sus pequeños pezones respingones y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Nicolas se retorció, pero no podía dejar que su polla manejara sus pensamientos en este momento.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Como si eso hiciera que dejara de mirar. Él bufó.

—Le dije a Darien que si hubiera recibido el mensaje "vamos a tratar de matarte esta noche", me hubiera vestido para la ocasión.

Eso agudizó su concentración.

—Siento que estés enredada en esto.

Esas palabras no fueron suficientes, pero no podía hacer o decir nada más por el momento. Endimion apoyó la cabecita sobre el hombro de Nicolas. El bebé suspiró y la mano de Nicolas cubrió su espalda mientras disfrutaba del movimiento de la respiración de Endimion, calmándole, reconfortándole.

—¿Exactamente en qué estoy enredada? Mira, me imaginé que realmente no erais hombres de negocios. No estaba segura de si erais delincuentes o policías.

Fio vez algo intermedio.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Si pensaste que éramos criminales, ¿por qué te involucraste?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, el cansancio era evidente en las profundidades verdes. Los neones de la estación de servicio iluminaban su piel.

—Estúpida, supongo. Era una cría. Pensé que estaba enamorada.

Bueno, él trató de decírselo. Al parecer, finalmente había madurado. No les había llamado o enviado un mensaje de texto cuando tuvo a su bebé. Les había excluido de su vida.

—Somos investigadores privados. Estábamos en un caso en Nueva York cuando te conocimos.

—Con todas las mentiras que me dijisteis, me imaginé que estaba pasando algo. ¿Quieres que lo coja? —preguntó Serena, mirando al niño.

No. Esta podría ser su única vez con Endimion.

—Está dormido. No quiero despertarle.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella con un profundo suspiro—. Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones. ¿En qué clase de caso estabais? ¿Cuándo finalizó? ¿Y por qué aparecisteis en mi casa esta noche?

—Fuimos contratados por tres hombres de un país llamado Bezakistan. Es un pequeño país justo fuera de Oriente Medio.

—He oído hablar de él. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿No practican la poliandria, varios hombres con una mujer? ¿Vosotros chicos tenéis una red o algo así? ¿Una Craig´s list para compartir?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy tratando de explicarlo. Si no puedes darme una pequeña cortesía, entonces tal vez deberías esperar a Darien.

Ella se mordió el labio, una señal segura de que estaba nerviosa. Dios, él amaba ese labio.

—Lo siento. Estoy al límite. Por favor continúa.

—Nos encontramos con Fobos y Alan después de una misión. Ayudé a su hermano, Fiore, a salir de una situación difícil. Cuando su prima desapareció, nos llamaron. Ella tenía solo dieciocho años.

—¿Una chica desaparecida? ¿La encontrasteis?

—Finalmente. Su nombre era Michiru. Fue a Nueva York para ir a la universidad. Seis meses de llamadas diarias a su madre y luego nada. Cuando empezamos a buscar, nos dimos cuenta de que allí había un patrón. Michiru no era la única chica desaparecida. Ella había estado trabajando en un club. Mantenía su riqueza y clase social en secreto. Todos pensaban que era sólo otra estudiante viviendo en un internado de la universidad. Eso fue lo que la metió en eso. Sabio Blackmoon traficaba cocaína para uno de los grandes cárteles colombianos, pero eso no fue suficiente para él. Decidió empezar a traficar con mujeres.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Ella se puso una mano sobre la boca y se echó hacia atrás—. Eso es terrible.

—Encontraba chicas bonitas sin hogar o estudiantes extranjeras y las hacía desaparecer. Las exponía en su club y si funcionaban, las vendía a particulares o a prostíbulos de América del Sur. Fingíamos ser hombres ricos buscando una mascota propia.

—Eso suena peligroso. Dios, Nicolas, podríais haber sido asesinados.

—Casi lo fuimos un par de veces. Grabamos en video nuestros encuentros con Blackmoon cuando compramos a una joven asiática. Ella ahora está en casa con su familia. Blackmoon tenía amigos en el FBI, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Ellos no podían arriesgar sus posiciones cuando nosotros lo teníamos todo en una cinta, listo para el horario estelar de las noticias, por lo que el cabrón finalmente cayó.

Serena se secó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis de vuestra misión cuando me conocisteis?

—¿E involucrarte en todo ese peligro? ¡Demonios, no! Nunca quisimos mezclarte en nada de eso. Pensábamos que éramos cuidadosos, pero el hijo de Blackmoon se enteró de tu existencia. ¿Recuerdas la mañana que desayunamos en el Waldorf? ¿La mañana después que hicimos el amor por vez primera? ¿Recuerdas al hombre que se acercó cuando nos sentamos a la mesa?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

—¡Sí! Oh, Dios mío, ¿ese era Diamante? Escuché a Darien decir su nombre cuando estaba hablando por teléfono. ¿Él hizo estallar mi casa?

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza. Serena era una mujer inteligente.

—Su padre fue el hombre al que metimos en la cárcel. Murió poco después, antes de poder ir a juicio. Darien y yo estábamos en América del Sur buscando a Michiru. Según las autoridades, la muerte de Blackmoon en prisión fue una venganza de otro cártel.

—¿Y la encontrasteis?

Nicolas respiró profundamente, pasaba la mano por la espalda del bebé. Tan inocente. Joder, haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su hijo de la mierda que el mundo pudiera arrojar.

—Finalmente. Poco antes de su arresto, Blackmoon había embarcado a Michiru en dirección a América del Sur. Fuimos allí y pasamos tres meses tratando de localizarla. Nos llevó otro mes de engrasar las manos correctas para poder rescatarla. La sacamos de un prostíbulo colombiano en una de las peores zonas de Medellín. Estaba enganchada a las drogas y casi se había consumido.

Él no le contó cómo les había rogado para que la mataran. No había querido volver a casa, solo conseguir su siguiente dosis… o morir. No se parecía en nada a la brillante universitaria de la foto que sus primos les habían entregado. Era una sombra.

—Si la encontrasteis en un par de meses, ¿por qué estuvisteis fuera un año?

Él titubeó. Joder, no quería explicarle como le dolió enterarse que ella se había casado. La desventaja era que, durante todo este tiempo separados… Darien y él se habían sentido casi completamente culpables. A la larga, tendrían que confesarle lo estúpidos que habían sido, sólo que no minutos después de ver explotar su casa.

—Después que encontramos a Michiru, descubrimos que había otras diez familias que habían perdido a sus hijas. Llevamos a Michiru de regreso a casa y sus primos abrieron sus billeteras para ayudarnos a reunir a esas otras mujeres con sus seres queridos. Las familias no tenían el dinero para pagarnos, pero Fio, Fobos y Alan sí. Al final, encontramos a siete mujeres rotas y tres cuerpos. Entregamos un año de nuestras vidas a este maldito caso y apenas arañamos la superficie de la miseria que extendió Blackmoon. Me siento como si falláramos. No fue suficiente.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, seria.

—No tenía ni idea. Pensé que os habíais marchado.

—Estábamos enfrascados con traficantes de drogas, esclavistas y proxenetas. Me he sentido tan sucio durante el año pasado tratando con toda esa gentuza. Y no queríamos arrastrarte a lo más profundo.

—Puedo entender que teníais un trabajo que hacer, pero dime algo, Nicolas ¿No tienen teléfonos en América del Sur? ¿No pudiste encontrar uno?

_Si hubieras estado casada, una llamada de teléfono de tus amantes hubiera cabreado a tu marido._

Pero esa no había sido la única razón. En cambio dijo:

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que esos bastardos rastrearan la llamada hasta ti? Ni hablar, nena. No entiendes lo corruptos que son o hasta donde se extiende su radio de acción.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Ya que acaban de hacer volar mi casa por los aires, tengo que suponer que tienes razón. Podríais haberme dado vuestros verdaderos nombres antes de marcharos. Todo lo que tenía era un número de teléfono apuntado en un diminuto papel. ¿Sabes lo fácil que fue perder ese número?

¿Lo había perdido?

—¿Trataste de llamarnos?

—Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, sí. Pero metí el papel en mis tejanos la mañana que os fuisteis. El servicio de limpieza se los llevó y los lavó. Ya no había número. Por lo que esperé. Estaba segura de que volveríais. Dijisteis que me amabais. —Ella sollozó pero mantuvo su coraza de chica dura—. Os creí.

Nicolas cerró los ojos, sintiendo desanimo, tristeza y veinte tipos diferentes de cabreo contra el destino.

—Mierda.

—Utilicé cada moneda que tenía ahorrada en intentar seguiros la pista para deciros que estaba embarazada, pero nadie conocía a Darien y a Nicolas Carlisle.

—Es Chiba. Nuestro apellido es Chiba —admitió Nicolas.

Serena simplemente negó con la cabeza como si ya no le importara.

—Cuando estaba de siete meses, me di por vencida. Me imaginé que toda la escena sobre regresar era solo una manera para facilitar vuestra salida de mi vida.

—Serena…

—No lo hagas. —Ella levantó una mano, apartando las lágrimas—. Entiendo por qué lo hicisteis.

Admito que hubiera intentado reteneros. Hubiera llorado y suplicado y habría sido una molestia, por lo que probablemente teníais derecho a mentir.

—No queríamos mentir, Serena. —Su voz empezó a elevarse, pero Endimion se movió. Tenía que mantener la calma por el bien de su hijo. Un hijo que tenían que proteger sobre todo lo demás.

—Todas estas cosas peligrosas… Esta es vuestra vida, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Esto era el por qué permanecía lejos de mujeres como Serena—. Darien y yo nos unimos a la marina cuando éramos apenas unos niños. Nuestros padres murieron cuando teníamos quince años. Teníamos un pariente, un cruel hijo de puta de tío. Se gastó cada moneda que nuestros padres tenían, no es que fuera mucho. Cuando cumplimos dieciocho años y el apoyo del estado se acabó, nos dio veinte dólares a cada uno y nos dijo que nos fuéramos. Nos alistamos e hicimos el programa SEAL. Servimos en el extranjero y empezamos nuestra propia compañía de seguridad cuando fuimos despedidos. Darien sufrió fuego intenso en Afganistán. Perdió algún uso de su brazo izquierdo. La marina le dejó libre. Yo le seguí. Cogemos casos difíciles. Es la única vida que conozco.

Era brutal, implacable y nunca se detenía.

—No puedo vivir así. Sabes que si sobrevivimos a esto, no podré estar cerca de vosotros. No puedo dejar a Endimion cerca de vosotros. Es mi bebé. Es mi única familia. No le puedo arriesgar. Quiero que os vayáis tan pronto como sea posible.

Nicolas sintió un frío como nunca antes había sentido. Él se lo había dicho desde el principio. Le había advertido. Había intentado apartarse, pero ella le había involucrado. Maldita sea, él la había amado. ¿Y ahora estaba diciéndole que no tenía cabida en la vida de su hijo? La amargura se deslizó por sus venas. Endimion era tan dulce, tan confiado. Los padres del niño habían estado en su vida menos de dos horas y ¿qué tenía para mostrar? Su casa en ruinas y estaba huyendo. Iba a ser separado de su madre. Seh, Nicolas vio que hasta el momento había sido realmente bueno para el niño.

El labio de Serena tembló.

—Lo siento. No quería decir eso. Ahora mismo estoy muy asustada. Realmente traté de llamaros porque pensé que Endimion necesitaba a sus padres. ¿Tenemos que tomar alguna decisión en este momento?

Pero ella ya había hecho la más inteligente. Nicolas apartó suavemente del hombro a su hijo y se lo entregó a Serena.

—Tómalo.

Tan pronto como el suave peso del bebé dormido dejó sus brazos, él apretó la mandíbula y salió del coche. Joder. Quizá nunca sostendría de nuevo a su hijo, pero ella tenía razón. Endimion se merecía algo mejor.

Serena le siguió, el abrigo envolvía su cuerpo. Había metido dentro a Endimion, solo era visible un mechón de pelo.

—¿Nicolas?

—No soy bueno para él. En primer lugar, nunca quise a un niño.

No había querido… al menos en el pasado. Pero ahora quería desesperadamente a Endimion. Quería a Serena. Incluso a ese estúpido gato que había vomitado por todas partes. Quería la maldita valla blanca, pero su vida no funcionaba de esa manera.

Endimion giró la cabecita, empujando el abrigo en torno a él. Sus adormilados ojos buscaron a Nicolas.

Sintió esa inocente mirada como una puñalada en su puñetero corazón.

—Sólo haz lo que te digamos y volverás a estar con él. No me volverás a ver después de esto. — Él desaparecería. Iría a Colombia y salvaría a tantas mujeres secuestradas como pudiera antes de encontrar esa bala con su nombre en ella. Darien se quedaría. Lo dijo ese día en el restaurant mexicano. Darien había estado dispuesto a aceptar a Serena sin Nicolas. Darien la amaba. Él era mucho más inteligente.

—Tengo todo lo de la lista. —Darien se acercó, empujando un carro lleno. Ante la tensión en el ambiente, sus ojos se movieron, se entrecerraron, imaginándose rápidamente la situación y asignando culpas—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Nicolas negó con la cabeza. No iba a tener esta lucha. Ahora ella era de Darien. Él la cautivaría, le diría todas las cosas correctas. Cuidaría de ella y de Endimion.

Y Nicolas les protegería a todos a distancia.

Cuando Serena empezó a llorar, Darien la rodeó con sus brazos. Nicolas se dio la vuelta.

Esto era para bien. Él no era bueno para nadie. Su tío se lo había metido en la cabeza durante años y habida cuenta de las cosas feas que Nicolas había hecho para sobrevivir y poner dinero en el banco, no podía estar en desacuerdo. Serena y Endimion estarían mejor si él desaparecía para siempre de sus vidas.

_**Un año antes, 28 de diciembre—Nueva York**_

Serena quería tener sexo… con los dos. Darien estaba muy seguro de que su polla iba a estallar. Y estaba muy seguro de que su corazón no se quedaba atrás.

Ella era diferente. Lo supo en el momento en que puso los ojos en ella. Nicolas sólo era un testarudo hijo de puta. Pero Serena había descubierto rápidamente como desarmarle.

Ella se dio la vuelta mientras Darien cerraba la puerta de su suite.

—¿Está bien si utilizo primero el cuarto de baño?

Él prácticamente se rió. Ella parecía tan suave y dulce. Era perfecta y ahora estaba completamente asustada.

La arrastró a sus brazos. En el momento en que la acercó, ella se relajó contra él.

—Sí, cariño. Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Si quieres esperar, esperaremos. Podemos dejarlo, lo sabes. No tiene que pasar nada ahora.

—Darien tiene razón, Serena. No tiene que pasar nada en absoluto. No nos vamos a enfadar — aseguró Nicolas en voz baja.

—Yo me enfadaré. —Serena frunció el ceño, girando la cara hacia él—. Estaré muy enfadada. Me prometisteis sexo.

Él le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Creo que podemos manejar eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apartó.

—Sólo quiero refrescarme, eso es todo. Dadme un par de minutos. Os prometo que quiero esto. Os quiero a los dos.

Desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

—Es una mala idea. —Nicolas siempre era la voz de la fatalidad.

—Cállate, Igor. Ella ha tomado su decisión. —Darien miró a su hermano con un suspiro—. Realmente me gusta esta chica.

—¿Piensas que a mí no? —refutó Nicolas—. Estoy loco por ella. Creo que nunca…

Nicolas no terminó la frase, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Darien entendía exactamente como se sentía. Él lo sentía, también. Serena era especial. De hecho, podría ser la única. La facilidad con la que había manejado la retirada de Nicolas lo probaba. Ella entendía y aceptaba que eran un extraño paquete. Darien no podía recordar una vez en que no hubiera tenido a su hermano para contar con él… y en muchos aspectos para cuidarlo. Nicolas era más pensativo, sombrío. Había dejado que el cabrón de su tío se arrastrara en su mente y llevaba cicatrices en el corazón. Darien a menudo tenía que sacarlo de la oscuridad. Tal vez Serena finalmente pudiera convencer a su hermano que no sólo valía la pena si no que era perfecto.

Por supuesto, Nicolas fue el único que le respaldó y que arriesgó todo para salvarle en Afganistán. Nicolas fue el único que le cuidó, dejando su propia carrera militar cuando Darien había sido herido por una bomba casera. Darien podría ser más funcional, más encantador, pero no podía hacer mucho sin su hermano.

—Sé que el momento apesta —dijo Darien.

—Pronto tenemos una reunión donde básicamente compraremos a un ser humano. Esta gente es peligrosa.

—Estamos salvando a una chica. No somos los tipos malos aquí. —Y no iba a dejar que la mejor cosa que les había sucedido se les escapara de los dedos. Serena no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo encubierto. Ellos podrían atrapar a los tíos malos, salvar a las chicas y después regresar y reclamar a su mujer. Fin de la historia.

—¿Y qué pasa si descubrimos que Michiru ya ha sido transportada a América del Sur? Sabes que es improbable que continúe en Nueva York. Tenemos que encontrarla. Se lo debemos a sus primos. Mierda. Se lo debemos a ella.

Ese era Nicolas, en resumidas cuentas. Él quería salvar a todo el mundo. Podía ser oscuro, pero confiaba realmente en la luz.

—Encontraremos a Michiru y haremos caer a Blackmoon, pero quiero a Serena. ¿No podemos tener alguna recompensa por toda esa mierda que hacemos? ¿No nos debe el universo un pequeño trozo de felicidad? ¿Un puto futuro?

Sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero tenía que creer que las batallas que había luchado por su país y su prójimo le reportarían un poco de felicidad. Necesitaba creer que un día podría dejar su arma y meterse de lleno en un matrimonio feliz y en una familia, incluso si su cerca de madera no se veía toda Norman Rockwell.

—Oye. —Nicolas le puso una mano en el hombro—. Lo entiendo. Yo la quiero tanto como tú. La quiero muchísimo. Pero estoy asustado. No creo que pueda cambiar. Necesito algunas cosas oscuras. Tal vez esta noche no, pero tarde o temprano. —Se detuvo—. No quiero hacerle daño. Te la dejaré para ti. Yo llevaré los negocios y tú puedes ser feliz. Siempre el maldito mártir.

—Yo no…

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? —preguntó Serena.

Darien se dio la vuelta y la vio de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño sin nada más que la lujosa bata que proporcionaba el hotel. Su pelo rojizo descansaba contra el suave terciopelo blanco. Se había atado la bata a la cintura, pero todavía quedaba abierta, mostrando una piel de porcelana y el indicio de unos pechos redondeados.

—Él está siendo un idiota abnegado —dijo Darien. No había otra manera de describirlo. Su hermano bufó y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Serena apenas sonrió, mirándole con una perezosa y sexy indulgencia.

—Es bueno en eso. Pero no lo permitiré.

—Serena… —empezó Nicolas frunciendo el ceño.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto —dijo Serena—. Te quiero Nicolas, no importa cuán

amenazante u oscuro seas. No sólo quiero la vitalidad de Darien. Yo no soy siempre dulce. De verdad, estoy comportándome lo mejor posible. Pero puedo ser terca. Cuando me siento como si estuviera arrinconada, salgo arañando y clavando las uñas. Me puedo perder en mi trabajo y olvidarme que la gente existe. No soy perfecta. ¿Podéis manejar eso?

—Yo puedo. —Darien estaba tan orgulloso de ella. La conocía de hacía poco tiempo, pero había llenado todo su corazón muy rápidamente. Dulce, divertida y valiente. Era inteligente, talentosa y sabía cómo manejarles. Eso era malditamente sexy para él.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Nicolas.

Darien vio que ella reunía su paciencia.

—Sí.

Nicolas dudó, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, entonces…

—Desnúdate.

El cavernícola interior de su hermano emergió, y por primera vez, la confianza de Serena flaqueó. Sus manos fueron hasta las solapas de la bata, juntándolas nerviosamente.

—No lo hagas, cariño —la instruyó Darien—. Le has manejado estupendamente bien hasta el momento. No te detengas ahora. Deja caer la bata. Él quiere inspeccionarte. Yo también quiero mirarte. Quiero ver el cuerpo que pronto nos va a pertenecer.

—Has hecho tu elección, Serena —dijo Nicolas, de pie, hombro con hombro con Darien—. Así es como va a ser. Nosotros llevamos el control. Te trataremos como a una princesa. Te consentiremos, pero aquí en nuestra cama, vas a tener que someterte a nosotros.

—Prometo que lo disfrutarás, cariño. Te cuidaremos. Sólo confía en nosotros.

Con dedos temblorosos, ella soltó los lazos de la bata y la dejó caer al suelo.

Darien contuvo el aliento. Era hermosa, toda curvas deliciosas, pechos y piel perfecta. Ella permaneció de pie, mordiéndose el labio, esperando que dijeran alguna cosa.

—Eres bellísima, cariño. —Darien no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Nicolas entrecortadamente, girando el dedo para imitar lo que quería.

Serena respiró profundamente y se giró, proporcionándoles una vista espectacular de su trasero.

—Dios, ese es un culo magnífico —dijo Nicolas.

—Con una perfecta forma de corazón. —Darien estaba más calmado ahora. Esto iba a resultar.

Su hermano estaba dentro. Ahora que Nicolas la había visto desnuda, que había oído de sus propios labios que le quería y que ella le había demostrado confianza desnudándose, no había ninguna posibilidad de que él se apartara—. Necesitamos preparar esto.

Serena miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Preparar qué?

—Tu culo, nena —le explicó Nicolas—. Esta noche no vamos a tomarte juntos, pero finalmente, querremos llenarte.

—Yo tomaré tu coño, cariño —explicó Darien en voz baja—. Me abriré paso dentro de tu coñito estrecho. Entonces creerás que estás llena, pero entonces Nicolas empezará a meterse en ese dulce trasero. Él lo follará mientras yo follo tu coño. Una y otra vez. O al revés.

La boca de ella se abrió. Entonces la cerró con aparente sorpresa, pero el deseo acechaba allí también.

—Me alegro que no seáis trillizos.

—Vuelve a darte la vuelta —ordenó Nicolas.

Serena se giró y se los quedó mirando.

—Sería realmente más sencillo para mí si los dos también estuvierais desnudos. Me siento un poco sola aquí.

Nicolas la ignoró, entrecerró los ojos y los centró entre sus piernas.

—Su coño está rasurado. ¿Cuántas vírgenes están sin vello?

La piel de Serena se sonrojó de un bonito rosado.

Cierto, pero a Darien de seguro le gustaba la vista.

—Su piel es exquisita. Imagínate como se verá su culo después de zurrarla.

Darien podía verla, inclinada hacia delante y aceptando la disciplina de Nicolas. Su polla se sacudió. Tal vez también la zurraría. Nunca antes lo había querido realmente, simplemente disfrutaba observando a su hermano haciéndolo, pero también quería estar a cargo con Serena.

Nicolas se acercó a ella, todavía observaba la exhibición de su coño perfectamente desnudo.

—¿Te lo rasuraste para nosotros?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Leí que a los hombres les gusta.

—¿Sabes por qué les gusta? —preguntó Darien, disfrutando de su comportamiento ligeramente nervioso.

Él nunca antes había pensado en la virginidad, Nicolas y él habían perdido la suya a los dieciséis años con una mujer aventurera que vivía en el mismo parking de caravanas que su tío, pero ahora él podía ver el atractivo de eso. Después, cuando Serena se adentrara en su sexualidad, podría ser una fuerza para ser tenida en cuenta, una diosa. Pero él amaba también a esta pequeña ninfa. Todo el ser sexual de Serena les pertenecería… la tentadora y la chica que acababa de abrir las alas. Pensar eso le provocó cosas extrañas en el corazón.

—Uhm, creo que les gusta mirarlo.

Una sonrisa conocedora estiró los labios de Nicolas. Finalmente se había relajado.

—Me gusta mirarlo. Soy un poco pervertido.

—¿Un poco? —azuzó Darien.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, mucho. Pero esa no es la única razón. Creo que ella lo sabe y no quiere decirlo. Dime la verdad, nena, ¿por qué te has rasurado el coño?

Estaban apretujándola, uno a cada lado, pero ella no retrocedió. Darien se inclinó y la besó en los labios, un suave toquecito de piel contra piel. Él jugueteaba, sus labios rozaban los de ella, luego se apartaban. Cuando Darien la soltó, Serena se giró y aceptó el beso de Nicolas. La lengua de su hermano se disparó dentro, no era un beso simplemente para jugar. Serena estaba sin aliento cuando Nicolas la dejó ir.

—Contéstame.

Darien la tocó, sus manos la rozaban desde el hombro hasta la cadera, provocándole piel de gallina todo el camino. Sus pezones se contrajeron y Darien juró que podía oler el aroma almizclado de su excitación impregnar el aire.

Dejó deslizar la mano desde la deliciosa curva de su cadera hasta el montículo de su coño. Dulcemente húmedo. Él cerró los ojos. Su boca se hizo agua mientras se inclinaba, dejando que su nariz encontrara el cuello femenino.

—Dile a Nicolas por qué te has rasurado el coño.

—He oído que los hombres estaban más dispuestos a hacer cosas ahí abajo si no hay vello.

Él sintió una sonrisa que le cubría el rostro mientras deslizaba los dedos a través de sus pliegues. Más excitación cubrió sus dedos. Ella se estaba poniendo caliente. Él ya estaba ardiendo.

—¿Qué cosas?

Ella suspiró.

—Ya sabes.

—No lo sé —la atormentó Darien. Encontró la joya de su clítoris y pasó el pulgar sobre él.

Serena se sacudió, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios carnosos.

—Yo sí. Ella quiere que le comas el coño, Darien. —La mano de Nicolas se deslizó cerca de la de él.

—Nicolas —jadeó ella—. Eso suena muy sucio.

—Es sucio. Pero quiero oírte decirlo. ¿Quieres que Darien te coma el coño? Meterá la lengua profundamente. No se perderá ni un centímetro de tu coño. Va a lamer toda esa crema que estás haciendo y exigirá más. Yo voy a disfrutar mirando. ¿Qué te parece, nena?

Su voz fue vacilante mientras respondía.

—Yo…yo… Eso suena increíble.

—Entonces pídeselo amablemente.

Serena se giró hacia Darien.

—¿Quieres…besarme?

Nicolas enarcó una ceja, entonces dio un agudo azote en el trasero de Serena. Ella saltó, un pequeño resoplido salió de sus labios.

—Me ha azotado. —Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Serena se pasó la mano por el culo.

—Desobedeciste —señaló Nicolas—. Y hay más de donde vino este si eres una chica mala. Ahora pregúntalo correctamente.

Ella se giró hacia Darien un poco nerviosa, sus ojos verdes tan hermosos y claros.

—Me gustaría mucho que me comieras el coño.

La alegría amenazó con apoderarse de él. La alzó, puso su brazo bajo sus rodillas, llevándola contra su pecho. Era un peso agradable en sus brazos y de repente Darien estuvo muy entusiasmado por el futuro. Apartó todas sus preocupaciones sobre Blackmoon y el caso. Nadie pensaría nada de Serena. Por lo que Blackmoon sabía, Nicolas y él solo estaban interesados en esclavas muy jóvenes y bien entrenadas.

Serena era perfecta para ellos. Era la única. Él lo sabía en lo más profundo. La reclamarían esta noche y tan pronto como el caso finalizara, volverían y la reclamarían para siempre.

Darien depositó a Serena sobre la enorme cama, la satisfacción corría por sus venas. Con una sonrisa mientras la lujuria primitiva golpeaba en su interior, agarró sus tobillos y los separó de par en par.

Serena sintió el suave edredón en la espalda, contrastando con el fuerte hombre sobre ella. Darien le había extendido las piernas y se había situado entre ellas. Ella se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan afortunada. Estos hombres la atraían de una manera que ningún soltero podía. Eran piezas de un puzle que ella había estado tratando de resolver toda su vida. Encajaba. Finalmente encajaba.

Darien bajó la boca hacia la suya, sus labios rozaron los de ella. Pudo sentir su erección empujando suavemente contra ella. Él era grande, pero le quería. Quería acabar con esa cosa de la "virginidad" y ser su mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, admitió silenciosamente que no estaba siendo inteligente. Sólo les conocía por unos pocos días. Pero ellos ya estaban en su corazón.

Le devolvió el beso a Darien, la necesidad se extendió a través de ella y empujó las caderas hacia las de él en una súplica silenciosa. Se estaba engañando a sí misma si pensaba que unas pocas noches con ellos bastarían. Quería una vida entera.

Darien se apartó y empezó a besarla bajando por su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció cuando sus labios se arrastraron por su cuello, su lengua le rozó la clavícula. Entonces él le tocó los pezones con un tierno deslizamiento de su pulgar. Ella jadeó cuando él pellizcó uno mientras su lengua hacía círculos en el otro. Nunca habría adivinado lo sensibles que podían ser las pequeñas puntas. Cuando Darien se metió el pezón profundamente en su boca, ella lo sintió en su dolorido coño. Se estaba poniendo cachonda. Muy cachonda. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el toque de Darien la bañara en calor.

Entonces los dedos de Darien fueron sustituidos por otra boca. Miró hacia abajo. Nicolas le acariciaba con la nariz su otro seno y ella se arqueó de manera impotente ante la ardiente y desbocada necesidad que ellos habían creado. Dos oscuras cabezas trabajaban sobre ella, chupando sus pezones, sus manos jugaban en su montículo. Los dedos de alguien se deslizaron dentro mientras otro jugaba con su clítoris.

Con una larga succión, Darien le soltó el pezón. Su lengua se adentró en su ombligo lamiendo en línea recta hacia su coño. Nicolas gruñó en su pecho, la sensación retumbó por su piel. Él mordió la pequeña punta sensible, tomándola entre los dientes.

Un poco de dolor estaba bien para Nicolas. La manera en que lo hizo, también le gustó a ella. Cuando antes le había azotado el culo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que sería estar acostada sobre su regazo, inmóvil y aceptar el escozor de su mano sobre su trasero desnudo. Incluso el pensamiento la excitaba.

Nicolas se sentó y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Con cada centímetro que él mostraba, ella no pudo si no darse cuenta que estaba surcado de auténtico músculo, cada centímetro de piel era un testimonio de su fortaleza y determinación. Amplios hombros. Un pecho esculpido. Grandes bíceps. Abdomen plano y de músculos marcados. Era una obra de arte. El tatuaje de una daga, la empuñadura adornada y minuciosa, decoraba su brazo izquierdo y ella lo tocó. Alguien con una mano muy firme había pasado hora se laborando esta imagen sobre su piel.

—No puedes dejar la Marina sin un poco de tinta —Nicolas se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo—. Darien tiene uno idéntico.

_Naturalmente._

El pensamiento murió cuando Darien apartó sus pliegues y le lamió el clítoris. Entonces ella no pudo pensar más. Los estremecimientos hicieron erupción a través de su piel. El fuego se extendió por su organismo.

—¿Se siente bien, nena? —La mano de Nicolas estaba sobre la hebilla de su cinturón. Serena le observó mientras la abría lentamente y se bajaba los pantalones.

¿_Bien?_ Darien la atormentaba. Su lengua la fustigaba, luego chupaba el clítoris sensible. Él alternaba pequeñas lamidas con largas chupadas. Una ardiente oleada de sensaciones se construyó en su interior. Era enorme, extraña y un poco sobrecogedora.

Nicolas detuvo su lento striptease y le gruñó.

—Quédate quieta. Deja que Darien haga su parte.

Se dio cuenta que se había estado moviendo, tratando inconscientemente de escapar a la necesidad que empezaba a abrumarla.

—Es demasiado.

—Estás empezando. Muévete otra vez y te pondré el culo rojo. ¿Has entendido? Darien, vamos a rematarla.

Como si lo hubieran planeado, Darien se movió más abajo, abriéndole incluso más las piernas con los hombros y follándola con la lengua, llenándola y haciendo que se retorciera y gritara. Se quedó quieta, la advertencia de Nicolas todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

Y entonces no se pudo mover en absoluto. Nicolas cubrió su torso con su gran cuerpo y la cálida presión de su piel. Se inclinó hacia su coño. No, él no podía… pero pudo. Con un movimiento de practicada seducción, su boca reclamó su clítoris mientras Darien clavaba la lengua dentro de su coño. La sensación aumentó y ella empezó a desintegrarse bajo la acometida. Era demasiado. Era todo.

—Córrete, cariño. En mi lengua. Quiero lamerte. —Las manos de Darien apretaron sus muslos mientras empujaba de nuevo la lengua dentro.

Nicolas chupó su clítoris entre sus dientes, tirando con fuerza.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. La sensación se intensificó, confiscándole la respiración y los latidos de su corazón, la sangre bombeaba con fuerza. Entonces ella estalló, agitándose y gritando cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Era más de lo que había imaginado. El placer vibraba a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras ellos la chupaban y follaban con sus bocas hasta que yació desmadejada.

Mientras se corría, los gemelos chupaban más pausadamente, como si simplemente disfrutaran de su sabor. Ella jadeó, se derritió, se sintió drogada por su sola presencia. Aquí era donde ella quería estar. Esto era lo que había esperado.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con pequeñas réplicas. Nicolas se puso de rodillas. Darien levantó la vista, su mirada en la de ella.

—Eso fue delicioso, cariño. —Se apartó y empezó a desvestirse.

Serena le observó. Darien se quitó los pantalones. Su polla sobresalía de entre sus muslos. Era grande e intimidante, alcanzando casi hasta su ombligo. Ella no podía apartar los ojos de las líneas elegantes y del glande redondeado. ¿Cómo sabría? Una perla de pre eyaculación se filtraba desde la punta.

—Te necesito, nena. —La voz de Nicolas era profunda y sincera.

El deseo estaba impreso en su cara y ella podía decir que esto era más que solo necesitar su cuerpo. La necesitaba a ella. Fueran cuales fueran los sentimientos descabellados que se habían apoderado de su corazón, esa expresión le dijo que no estaba sola. Ella era la única a la que él quería. Serena tendió los brazos, dándole la bienvenida.

—Levántate, cariño. Quiero ser parte de esto. —Darien la ayudó a sentarse, entonces se deslizó detrás de ella, medio cuerpo bajo el suyo y la abrazó.

Nicolas abrió un condón y empezó a ponérselo, sus manos temblaban.

—Él te desea mucho, cariño—susurró Darien en su oído—. Nunca ha deseado a nadie como a ti.

¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque yo siento lo mismo. Estamos locos por ti.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando un lugar en la curva de su cuello. Sus palabras la calmaron y excitaron. El aliento de él jugaba sobre su piel. La palma de su mano acunó su pecho.

Los ojos de Nicolas brillaron con un oscuro e insondable azul mientras la agarraba de las caderas, su polla apenas tocaba su coño.

—Desde aquí no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su mirada enredada en la de él.

—No quiero volver atrás.

—Entonces ahora eres nuestra. —Él empujó, uniéndolos con un movimiento sencillo y fluido.

Su reciente orgasmo había dejado sus pliegues suaves e hinchados. Serena gritó ante el dolor desgarrador cuando él atravesó su barrera y se mantuvo hundiéndose cada vez más. Entonces el dolor disminuyó, remplazado por una extraña y deliciosa plenitud que aumentaba a cada segundo.

—Te sientes tan bien —gruñó Nicolas y empujó en su interior con estocadas lentas y cortas. Un centímetro dentro y después fuera. Otro centímetro, ardiendo, imparable. La follaba cuidadosamente, entrando y saliendo, dándole tiempo para tomarle cómodamente. Ella le dio la bienvenida al ardor. Él era tan grande, la estiraba de manera implacable, haciéndola retorcerse.

Las manos de Darien acunaron sus pechos mientras susurraba:

—Tómalo todo. Sí, esto es hermoso, cariño. Tan hermoso. Me tomarás después y me hundiré tan profundamente…

Serena dejó que sus manos encontraran la espalda de Nicolas. Su piel estaba caliente, era suave, sus músculos se juntaban mientras la invadía, sus estocadas la quemaban y la llenaban, se volvían más y más urgentes. Darien depositaba besos a lo largo de su cuello. Ella estaba rodeada por ellos, cada centímetro de espacio estaba ocupado por su sensación y aroma.

Les pertenecía.

Nicolas aceleró el ritmo, su cara se retorcía mientras se movía sobre ella.

—Te sientes malditamente bien, nena. Tan apretada. Tan… nuestra.

La mano de Darien se deslizó entre ambos y le pellizcó el clítoris. Nicolas empujó más deprisa, golpeando algún lugar dentro de ella. La clase de placer que le habían dado con sus bocas se volvió a construir, pero más profundo, más exigente. Serena lloriqueó y envolvió las piernas alrededor de Nicolas, corriendo al encuentro de sus embestidas. Se entregó completamente a él.

—Eso es —dijo Nicolas con un gruñido—. Dánoslo. Vamos, nena. Déjanos tenerlo.

—Puedo oírte jadear —susurró Darien—. Sentir tus rápidos latidos. Todo tu cuerpo está tensándose. Córrete, cariño. Nicolas no resistirá unirse a ti. Eres tan dulce.

Darien frotaba su clítoris con cada suave palabra que decía y ella estalló, el placer la hizo estremecerse. Nicolas sostenía sus caderas, hundiéndose con fuertes empujes, mostrando los dientes mientras se corría. Gritó su nombre y se empujó tan profundamente como pudo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció y entonces cayó contra ella.

Estaba apretada entre ellos, los brazos de Darien la rodeaban, la cabeza de Nicolas estaba enterraba en su cuello. Ella gimió, sintiéndose completamente exhausta… y totalmente en paz.

—No creas que hemos terminado aún, es mi turno, cariño —susurró Darien.

Con su suave y sutil advertencia, su cuerpo se puso en alerta.

—No estamos ni siquiera cerca de terminar—añadió Nicolas, sus labios rozaron el espacio entre sus pechos antes de tomar tiernamente un pezón en su boca. Entre ellos, ella se sentía especial, amada.

No. Ellos no habían terminado. Ella no quería terminar nunca con ellos.

Cautelosamente, Nicolas salió de su coño. Casi inmediatamente, Darien se cernió sobre ella, con su polla enfundada en la mano. Nicolas tiró su propio condón, entonces se deslizó al lugar que Darien había ocupado justo antes, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Darien sonreía seductoramente mientras la cubría, deslizándose en su interior, entonces dejó escapar un largo gemido.

—Eso es, cariño. Esto es el cielo. —Otra profunda estocada, otro gemido—. Y nunca voy a querer salir.

**Continuara…**

**Creo que ha empezado a hacer mucho calor! Jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 4**

_**En la actualidad—Dallas, Texas**_

La sacudida del avión al golpear la pista de aterrizaje sacó a Serenade su sueño. Parpadeó, obligando a sus ojos a centrarse. Momentos antes, había estado de regreso en un mundo donde todo parecía cálido y perfecto. Había soñado con la noche en que hizo por primera vez el amor con Nicolas y Darien. Había estado rodeada por ellos, sintiéndose segura y apreciada.

Había sido un sueño… todo ello. Oh, ella lo había vivido, pero había sido su fantasía. En realidad, no había sido para ellos nada más que una manera de matar el tiempo mientras realizaban un trabajo. Se había estado engañando a sí misma y la prueba de su naturaleza crédula estaba en estos momentos durmiendo en su nueva sillita para automóvil. El rebote del avión no había despertado a Enidmion. Tampoco había despertado a Darien que dormía al lado de él con la mano descansado sobre la barriguita del bebé.

—Mi hermano puede dormir en cualquier situación. Creo que esto es lo que sucede cuando pasas demasiado tiempo en aviones de carga. —Nicolas se frotó los ojos y se desperezó.

—Darien podría dormir a través del Armagedón —dijo Zafiro Black arrastrando las palabras, entonces miró a Angus en su nueva bolsa de transporte. El gato hizo un maullido gutural de disgusto supremo. No era sorprendente ya que se había pasado vomitando la mayor parte del vuelo.

Con una mueca, Zafiro se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se puso de pie y se abrochó la chaqueta, entonces cogió la bolsa de transporte del gato.

—El coche nos está esperando. Amy tiene todo preparado. No tienes que preocuparte de Enidmion. O de este encantador gato tuyo.

¿No preocuparse? El pensamiento de dejar a su niño con extraños desgarraba a Serena, amenazando con arrancarle las entrañas.

—Lo siento —dijo Zafiro Black, con ojos entrecerrados—. Fue la cosa más irreflexiva que pude decir. No puedo imaginarme lo que debes estar pasando. Por supuesto que te vas a preocupar. Yo mismo tengo dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Me moriría si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero quiero que sepas que protegeré a Enidmion como si fuera mío.

Las lágrimas causaban comezón en sus ojos. Le creía. El hombre con el traje de mil dólares parecía sincero, a pesar de que todos a su alrededor saltaban para cumplir sus órdenes. Él había estado esperando en el aeropuerto privado en las afueras de D.C. con un Learjet autorizado para despegar. Se había agachado cerca de la parte trasera del avión mientras Nicolas lo ponía al tanto de la situación. Ella había oído a Zafiro tratar de negociar con Nicolas y Darien para que se quedaran en su casa en Dallas, pero ella estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Permanecer lejos de Enidmion era más seguro. Ella no podía poner en riesgo su pequeña vida.

Darien se despertó cuando el avión se paró en seco.

—¿Hemos llegado?

—Sí, princesa —replicó Nicolas—. Y tú como de costumbre, te las arreglaste para conseguir tu sueño de belleza. Serenatambién ha descansado un poco. Vamos a despedirnos de Enidmion y nos iremos antes que Diamante pueda alcanzarnos. ¿Armand ha encontrado un coche para nosotros?

Zafiro frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Está esperando fuera con él. También ha tratado de echar el guante a Circon Moon. Es el investigador privado que vigilaba a Serena durante el año pasado, ¿verdad?

Nicolas se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí. Él es el hijo de puta bueno-para-nada que no hizo su maldito trabajo. Tengo que decirle unas pocas palabras.

—Eso va a ser difícil. Fue asesinado hace dos días. —Las palabras de Zafiro cayeron como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

—Mierda —dijo Darien.

—Bueno, sabíamos que Diamante iba en serio —murmuró Nicolas.

—¿Por qué contratasteis a un investigador privado? —preguntó Serena.

No les entendía. Se habían alejado sin siquiera darle su verdadero apellido, haciendo imposible que ella les encontrara. ¿Pero habían contratado a alguien para vigilarla?

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta de cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar en América del Sur, contratamos a un investigador privado para asegurarnos que estuvieras bien. Sólo queríamos estar pendientes de ti —explicó Nicolas—. No se suponía que él hiciera otra cosa más que ver como estabas. Asegurarse que estuvieras a salvo y que tenías todo lo que necesitabas. Enviaba informes mensuales a nuestra oficina. Nuestra secretaria nos los enviaba. —Apretó los dientes y maldijo—. El hijo de puta obviamente estaba trabajando para Diamante. Nos dijo que te habías casado con Angus en Escocia la primavera pasada.

—¿Casada? ¿En serio? —Serenasacudió la cabeza—. No. Fui a Escocia porque vendí algunos trabajos en la galería Soho y le gusté tanto a la propietaria que me dejó pasar algún tiempo en su casa a cambio de pintarla. Es un viejo monasterio en un maravilloso terreno. Cuando regresé, aun estaba de unos pocos meses, así que adopté a Angus de un refugio de animales.

—No teníamos ni idea que estabas embarazada —dijo Darien, destilando amargura.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Habría importado? Todavía teníais un trabajo que hacer.

No era justo, pero estaba celosa de su misión. Se pasaron todo un año salvando a los hijos de otras personas mientras su propio hijo había nacido en un hospital del condado. Todavía podia recordar que estaba de pie fuera del hospital con Enidmion en una sillita de automóvil, esperando un taxi para llevarla a casa. Ella había sido la única nueva mamá sin nadie que la cuidara.

Podía sentir la mirada de Nicolas fundiéndose a través de ella.

—Uno de nosotros podría haber regresado mientras el otro se quedaba y hacía el trabajo. No te habríamos dejado sola.

La puerta del Lear se abrió y un hombre enorme con un sombrero de vaquero entró. Llevaba una camisa vaquera de manga larga, tejanos y botas. La indumentaria informal no ocultaba el aire de autoridad del hombre. Una preciosa rubia le seguía, su hermosa cara lucía una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Armand? ¿De verdad? —Zafiro Black se quedó mirando al vaquero—. ¿Trajiste a Amy?

—Ella se ha ganado unas cuantas palizas. —Armand frunció el ceño—. Pero no se quedaría atrás. Slade está en casa efectuando algunas llamadas. Está escalando en los rangos del FBI, gritando todo el tiempo. Desafortunadamente, nadie puede probar que el cabrón de Diamante se ha hecho cargo de los negocios de su padre. Ha estado completamente limpio durante años. Estamos en un aprieto.

—No serviría de nada —dijo Nicolas, levantándose para estrechar la mano de Armand—. Diamante tiene contactos en el FBI. Podríamos estar bajo custodia policial y sería un riesgo. De hecho, creo que esto es exactamente lo que el hijo de puta quiere que hagamos.

Los hombres empezaron a hablar de estrategias, moviéndose para salir del avión. La bonita rubia se quedó atrás y se sentó frente a Serena, mirándolos a ambos de manera preocupada y cálida. Iba vestida con unos pantalones blancos y un jersey de colores que había salido del estante de un diseñador. Era suave y natural y no había duda que esta mujer era muy querida.

—Es precioso. Enidmion, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Esta era la mujer que cuidaría a su bebé. La rubia se estiró y tocó suavemente a Enidmion en la mejilla con una mirada tierna en su cara. A Serenale gustó de inmediato. Tenía "experiencia materna" escrito por toda ella.

Se volvió hacia Serena, tendiéndole una mano.

—Soy Amy Black. Estoy casada con aquellos dos y el que está en casa. Tenemos dos bebés. Te prometo que cuidaré del tuyo. Me encantan tus hombres.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No son míos.

Nunca lo habían sido.

La ceja perfectamente depilada de Amy se elevó.

—Di todo lo que quieres, pero te aseguro que esos hombres apenas han podido apartar los ojos de ti. No van a renunciar a ti. Pero esto es un macho Alfa para ti. Pueden ser odiosos, pero yo no tendría a los míos de otra manera.

¿Amy estaba casada con tres hombres? Serenase inclinó hacia delante, su curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de ella. Les lanzó una mirada a los dos hombres que hablaban con Nicolas y Darien. Se veían… difíciles.

—¿Cómo los manejas?

La sonrisa de Amy era más brillante que las luces del avión, su risa tintineó por la cabina.

—Oh, ellos no lo hacen fácil. Conspiran contra mí. Rara vez gano una pelea… Pero la reconciliación vale la pena. —Se puso seria, las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos—. Confía en mí. Tan difícil como puede ser esta relación, cada momento vale la pena. No habría conocido nada sobre el amor o la felicidad sin ellos.

Serena se volvió, la mirada de adoración en la cara de Amy era demasiado para soportarla.

—Bien, tuviste suerte.

Amy tocó su rodilla.

—Conozco a Nicolas y a Darien desde hace un par de años. Hablaban de ti en sus breves viajes a casa. Nunca les he visto tan locos por una mujer como lo están por ti. Por supuesto, tampoco habían tenido un caso tan duro como en el que han estado trabajando durante el año pasado. Si dicen que no sabían nada de Enidmion, entonces no lo sabían.

¿Realmente importaba eso? La habían dejado, se habían ido y no regresaron durante un año. Solo habían vuelto ahora porque pensaban que ella estaba en peligro. Estupendo. No querían que muriera. Apostaba que podría encontrar mucha gente que no deseaba particularmente que ella muriera. Eso no quería decir que se preocuparan. Y ahora que ellos sabían acerca de Enidmion, cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran estaría influenciado por el hecho que ella había dado a luz a su hijo. Serena no quería estar unida a ellos por el simple hecho de que sus órganos reproductivos funcionaran.

Echó un vistazo a Nicolas. Estaba de pie, se veía tan masculino que dolía. Y los ojos de Darien se desviaron hacia los de ella. Apartó la vista, demasiado confundida y enfadada de encontrar su mirada.

Darien se acercó, su cara era una máscara sombría.

—Ya tenemos que irnos.

Serenase puso una mano sobre la boca, conteniendo el llanto. Estaba dejando a su bebé, su alma.

Un momento después, Nicolas estaba al lado de su hermano.

—Lo siento mucho, nena. —Nicolas empezó a extender una mano hacia ella. Ella respingó. La cara de Nicolas se quedó inexpresiva—. Cuanto antes nos vayamos de aquí, menos oportunidades tiene Diamante de seguirnos. Tenemos dinero. Un vehículo ilocalizable. Nuevas identidades. Te prometo que te mantendré con vida o moriré intentándolo.

Con las lágrimas cayendo, ella se inclinó y besó a su niño dormido. Todo este tiempo, Enidmion había sido su fuerza. ¿Cómo había pensado de manera diferente? La vergüenza la llenó cuando pensó en esos primeros días oscuros cuando él le había parecido una carga. Ahora era la luz de su vida. Su dulce sonrisa, su alegre disposición, la habían sostenido a través de algunos momentos muy solitarios. ¿Le vería de nuevo?

—Te amo bebé —susurró contra su mejilla—. Te amo.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Nicolas y a Darien fuera del avión, su corazón le dolía, amenazaba con paralizarse. Dios, daría cualquier cosa por volver a una época más feliz.

_**Un año antes—Nueva York**_

Nicolas miró alrededor del comedor ricamente amueblado del Waldorf Astoria, una reminiscencia barroca de su grandioso pasado.

—Entonces, ¿esta es tu idea de un desayuno?

La brillante sonrisa de Serena iluminaba la puñetera habitación. ¿Qué coño le había hecho a él? Una noche con la curvilínea rubía y era prácticamente su perrito faldero.

—Bueno, después que vosotros, hombres insaciables, me sometisteis a vuestro deseos carnales toda la noche, estoy famélica —dijo ella con un guiño—. Estoy lista para toda la cosa de "trátame como una princesa".

Oh, él podía hacerlo. Deslizó la mano en la suya y se inclinó hacia delante, besándola. Todo su cuerpo todavía zumbaba debido a las horas haciendo el amor. No podía engañarse. No había sido simplemente follar. O incluso mero sexo. Le había hecho el amor. Nunca había entendido lo que significaba la frase hasta ayer por la noche.

—Entonces eso es lo que tendrás. —Él hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la camarera.

—¿Qué es lo que nuestra cosita dulce va a conseguir? —preguntó Darien, viéndose más feliz que unca. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura femenina y enterró la cara en su pelo—. Probablemente todo. Pobre nena, le dimos todo lo que podía soportar.

La dulce Serena finalmente les había rogado que se detuvieran. Habían sido implacables, moviéndose dentro del ajustado cielo de su dulce coño y amándola una y otra vez. Nicolas también la había introducido un poco en juego anal. Todavía podía sentir la forma en que su agujero virgen había agarrado su dedo mientras había trabajado para abrir su trasero. Pronto la tomaría por allí y sería un placer supremo.

Pero toda esa vigorosa atención de parte de ambos, había abierto el apetito de Serenay la había dejado más que un poco dolorida.

Los ojos de la camarera se abrieron como platos cuando reparó en ellos tres, pero les acompañó a una mesa sin observarles demasiado.

—¿No es hermoso? Me gusta Nueva York en vacaciones. —Serenamiró alrededor del comedor decorado para la temporada, el placer era evidente en sus ojos. La mirada asustada que él había observado cuando la vieron por primera vez se había ido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción persistía en su cara. Ellos la habían puesto allí. Nicolas miró a través de la mesa hacia su hermano y compartió un solo pensamiento.

_Es la elegida._

Él lo sentía, sabía que Darien también.

—Estáis teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas. —Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras les lanzaba una mirada acusadora—. Eso no es justo para mí. Yo no tengo un vínculo telepático con nadie.

Darien bufó. Eso era algo que hacían casi inconscientemente.

—No es exactamente telepatía. Cuando te pasas toda la vida encadenado a alguien tan feo como este, llegas a saber lo que está pensando. Ahora mismo, está pensando en bacon.

Nicolas puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, pero estoy pensando en ham. Tú, hermano.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores. Principalmente tú.

Serena golpeó ligeramente el pecho de Nicolas.

—Vosotros chicos comportaros. Voy a ir al más que probable escandalosamente decadente cuarto de baño, después cogeré un poco de ese salmón ahumado. Todo se ve tan bueno.

Se puso de pie. Ambos hombres se levantaron. Ella les besó ligeramente, entonces salió, balanceando sus dulces curvas.

—Estamos en problemas —dijo Darien, volviéndose a sentar.

Nicolas perdió la sonrisa. Había tenido veinticuatro horas para olvidar por qué estaba en Nueva York. La realidad se les venía encima y era una cabrona.

—Lo sé.

—Mañana tenemos que encontrarnos con Blackmoon.

—Sí. —Meses de negociaciones y mañana por fin se encontrarían con el hombre. Hasta ahora, habían tratado con lacayos. El día anterior se habían encontrado con Diamante, el hijo del gran hombre, quien aparentemente llevaba la cara legal del negocio. Había sido un encuentro terriblemente civilizado sin ninguna mención al negocio entre manos. El dispositivo de grabación ultra pequeño que Darien llevaba en el botón de su traje no había recogido nada. La grabación no mostraba nada más que a tres hombres hablando de intereses de negocios y de recientes eventos deportivos. Cada vez que Darien trataba de conseguir que el hombre dijera algo incriminatorio, él simplemente sonreía y llevaba la conversación hacia algo menos ilegal.

Pero mañana no habría forma de evitarlo. Mañana se encontrarían con el hombre y no habría manera de evitar el hecho de que estaban negociando la compra de otro ser humano. El pensamiento hacía que la bilis subiera por su garganta. Quería mantener a Serenalejos, muy lejos de esta mierda.

—Eso no se terminará mañana. Acabando esto podemos tomarnos unos días de descanso, tal vez incluso una semana. Tenemos que custodiar a la chica para probar nuestro caso, dejarla que cuente su historia, entregar las grabaciones y cualquier otra evidencia que recojamos. Puede que tengamos que ayudar a montar una trampa… —Darien suspiró y jugó con los cubiertos perfectamente colocados—. Mierda, el momento no podría ser peor, pero ahora no podemos volvernos atrás.

Ninguno de ellos quería hacer esto. Nicolas sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando. Quería estar con Serena, en su cama, pasándosela entre ellos. Quería ser feliz con la única mujer que los manejaba y completaba.

—Mira el lado bueno —dijo Nicolas—. Sí, vamos a gastar una enorme cantidad de dinero de Fobos y Alan en una esclava, pero por lo menos una mujer estará segura y libre muy pronto. —Pero Darien tenía razón; ahora no podían volverse atrás. Si lo hacían, Nicolas sabía que nunca sería capaz de dormir por la noche. Siempre se preguntaría dónde estaba Michiru, arrepintiéndose de no esforzarse más por salvarla. Ella solo tenía dieciocho años, por el amor de Dios.

Desde el momento en que había visto la foto de su joven y vibrante cara, supo que tenían que salvarla. Eran más fuertes y más grandes que la mayoría de los hombres. Y él era un depredador. Su vida podría haber sido de una de dos maneras. Estaba hecho para cazar, para matar. Podría haber tomado ventaja de aquellos que eran más débiles. En vez de eso, escogió protegerlos.

Le llevaría todo lo que tenía entrar mañana en la oficina del hijo de puta y no hacerle un agujero en la cabeza. Blackmoon se lo merecía. Había arruinado demasiadas vidas. Vivía lujosamente mientras las familias de las mujeres que había secuestrado vivían victimizadas, sin esperanza. Él no quería nada más que vengarse del hombre. Pero habían sido contratados para encontrar a una chica y recoger pruebas. Habían sido contratados para salvar una vida.

—Podemos probar con los federales. —Darien jugaba con el tenedor delante de él.

Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es circunstancial. Y tú sabes que este bastardo tiene algunos hombres dentro. Darían al traste con el caso y Blackmoon probablemente podría matar a las chicas que todavía tiene en los Estados Unidos. Incluso si tenemos suerte y encontramos a los chicos buenos, los federales no se pondrán en marcha de la noche a la mañana. Si fallamos en esa reunión de mañana, Blackmoon puede levantar campamento y desaparecer por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que pase eso.

Darien asintió de manera miserable.

—Y tampoco podemos arriesgar a Serena.

La idea de Serenaen peligro hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Momentos antes había visto toda esa comida estupenda tan tentadora, y ahora no podía soportar la idea de ella.

—Rezo para que no sepa nada de Serena, pero este tío no ha llegado a la cima de una familia del crimen sin ser despiadado e inteligente. Sé que ya nos ha investigado.

—Nuestra tapadera se sostendrá. Yo mismo la preparé. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que se imagine que todo es un montaje. Soy un hacker realmente bueno.

—Lo sé. —Darien era el mejor en el asunto. Si no se hubiera metido en la Marina, podría haber sido un buen delincuente. Nicolas se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que Serenahabía desaparecido—. Puede creer en nuestra tapadera y todavía tener a alguien observándonos. Sabes que tenía a alguien en el aeropuerto. Él sabe dónde nos estamos quedando. No ha permanecido en los negocios durante tantos años sin jugar de manera inteligente y conocer a sus clientes. Estoy preocupado de que si tiene a alguien a quien no he detectado vigilándonos, vaya a enterarse de Serena.

—No quiero eso más que tú, tío —replicó Darien—. Pero ahora está hecho. No podemos dar marcha atrás y deshacer la última noche. No me gustaría. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mantener un perfil bajo. Si alguien pregunta, ella es sólo un buen polvo.

Nicolas apretó los puños. A la mierda con eso. Ella era mucho más. Inteligente y divertida, había trabajado y peleado duro por su independencia, defendiendo una vida y una pasión en las que creía. A pesar de su juventud e inexperiencia había hecho todo lo posible para afrontar, a su manera, al mundo duro y violento. Ella se merecía algo más que una mentira, pero ahora no le podía decir la verdad. Eso la pondría en mucho peligro.

Serenavolvió a la mesa con una sonrisa brillante y un plato de comida en la mano.

—Atrapé a nuestra camarera. Pedí cafés para nosotros. También hay un bar de zumos. Hay de todo. Me encanta este sitio.

Su evidente alegría ocasionó la suya. Él siempre se había sentido como si simplemente estuviera existiendo, moviéndose de un trabajo al siguiente, pero Serenale hacía querer detenerse y disfrutar la vida, para variar. Antes el mundo le había parecido una mierda, pero eso era porque él había pasado por todos sus oscuros y horribles lugares. Serenale recordó que también había bondad. Ella dirigía toda su brillante luz sobre todos las razones por las que él tuvo que luchar. Por ella. Por todas las chicas que Blackmoon había manipulado y abusado.

—Entonces definitivamente volveremos pronto. —Nicolas puso una mano sobre la suya.

Dios, amaba la manera en que sus dedos se entrecruzaban con los de él. Darien alcanzó la otra mano y su círculo estuvo completo. Serenales aceptaba. Su calidez era un bálsamo para todo el rechazo del pasado. Su tío había inculcado en su cabeza durante años que ninguna mujer podría querer a nadie tan cauto y colérico. Las mujeres antes le habían utilizado para acercarse a Darien, entonces le abandonaban como basura una vez que tenían la atención de su hermano. Serenasimplemente se aferraba a los dos en el brillo dorado de su adoración.

Ella le apretó la mano.

—Si como aquí demasiado a menudo, acabaré pesando doscientos kilos.

Y él seguiría amándola. Mierda. Estaba enamorado de ella. Amaba su sonrisa, su abundante cabello rojizo y la curva de sus caderas. Amaba su peculiar visión del mundo. Verlo todo a través de sus ojos era una asombrosa revelación. Serenahabía pasado un infierno con sus padres. Ellos no habían aceptado su verdadero espíritu y la habían desheredado cuando ella había rechazado conformarse. Con todo, se las había arreglado para seguir adelante sin estar amargada o guarder rencor… o permitiendo que sus jueguecitos de mierda le jodieran la cabeza. Cuando su tío murió, Nicolas había escupido en su tumba y había continuado odiando al hijo de puta. Hizo una mueca. Definitivamente, podría aprender una o dos lecciones de ella.

Darien y él definitivamente habían estado emocionalmente a la deriva. Y resguardaron sus corazones. Serenano. Había pasado por un infierno, a pesar de todo había abierto su corazón y buscado amor. Era perfecta.

Él se llevó la mano a su boca, Darien hizo lo mismo, tuvo el mismo instinto.

—Vamos, entonces. Pesa lo que quieras. Todavía seguiremos queriéndote.

Ella siempre se vería así para él. Sus ojos estarían perdidos en este momento. Cuando ella tuviera ochenta años y estuviera frágil y arrugada, él la miraría y la vería como era hoy. Vibrante. Hermosa. Su corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Estaba enamorado por primera vez. Por última vez. Nunca habían amado a nadie de la forma en que amaban a SerenaTsukino. Ella era el final de su viaje. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano. Esta vez no estaba serio. Darien estaba feliz y lleno de amor.

Toda una vida de alegría se extendía delante de Nicolas cuando él había esperado mucho menos. Nunca hubiera pensado que tendría o se merecería esta clase de devoción. Pero era suya. Serenaera suya.

—Bueno, nunca esperé veros aquí.

Nicolas levantó la mirada, una profunda voz le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Sintió destellar sus ojos cuando vio a Diamante Blackmoon de pie al final de la mesa con un traje como pintado, hecho a medida. Diamante era la imagen del hombre de negocios de cuidada apariencia, incluso lo era el guardaespaldas que rondaba detrás de él.

Nicolas sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Soltó la mano de Serena, odiando el hecho de tener que hacerlo.

—Diamante. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta parte del mundo?

Él solía estar en el bajo Manhattan. Había cientos de restaurantes en la ciudad, pero él había escogido éste.

Todo el cuerpo de Darien se tensó, su mano también soltó a Serena.

—Diamante.

Diamante sonrió con expresión viperina.

—Siempre tomo mi desayuno tardío aquí. —Sus ojos fueron hacia Serena—. Me parece una Buena manera de recuperar energías después de una noche ajetreada.

—Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo. —Él rezó para que Serenasonriera y estuviera de acuerdo con ellos.

—Hola —dijo Serenaalegremente, extendiendo la mano—, soy SerenaTsukino. Ellos no tienen modales. Oh, bueno, tienen que tener algunos defectos.

Diamante sonrió, la satisfacción rezumaba por sus poros, como si hubiera encontrado un resquicio que nunca hubiera pensado encontrar.

—Me alegro de oír eso, querida SerenaTsukino. Un nombre tan bonito. ¿Vive por aquí? ¿Cómo conoció a los gemelos?

Nicolas se inclinó hacia delante, empujando a Serenahacia atrás.

—Ella sólo está en la ciudad para el fin de semana.

Serenafrunció el ceño.

—Vivo aquí. En Manhattan. Soy artista.

—Yo también vivo aquí. En el Upper East Side. Es un placer conocerte. Soy un socio de negocios de Nicolas y Darien. Así que estoy encantado de haberte conocido. Disfrutad de vuestro desayuno. —Diamante se alejó, su guardaespaldas se fue con detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? —Serenafrunció el ceño—. Él era agradable y vosotros fuisteis terriblemente groseros. Comed algo y alimentad a vuestras bestias interiores. —Cogió su plato—. Voy a por algo de salmón ahumado.

Al segundo en que Serenase dirigió hacia el buffet, balanceando sus dulces curvas, Darien se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia Nicolas.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

—Diamante sabe que Serenaes importante. —No había forma de negar eso. Diamante Blackmoon había mirado dentro de su alma y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto—. Lo que significa que también Sabio lo sabrá pronto.

La cara de Darien se tensó.

—Mierda.

Mierda era correcta. Nicolas tenía la esperanza que Diamante no recordara a Serena. Tenía que rezar para que la descartara como a otra joven bonita y tonta que follaba con un par de tíos calientes con mucho dinero para gastar. Diamante no había estado escuchando. Por lo que sabía, les había pillado gratificándose con un polvo de una noche. Eso estaba bien. Tenía que serlo. Nicolas observó a Serena, resistiéndose a la necesidad de arrastrarla a su regazo y nunca dejarla ir y y rezó por tener razón.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 5**

_**En la actualidad—Dallas, Texas**_

Darien dejó el anodino sedán en el parking, muy consciente de lo cansado que estaba. Las luces de neón de lo que tenía que ser el motel más mugriento que había visto en mucho tiempo —y había visto unos pocos—se encendían y se apagaban como si no pudieran decidirse a entregar el alma y morir.

—Aquí estamos —dijo, consciente de que su voz era ronca y su tono desolado.

Serena se movió en el asiento trasero. Se había montado cuando dejaron el aeropuerto, arrastrando la pequeña maleta llena de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y champú que Hannah había llevado para ella. Entonces se había acurrucado y lloró unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas después de dejar a Endimion. Él había observado el movimiento silencioso de sus hombros por el espejo retrovisor y eso casi le rompió el corazón. Pero ella había rechazado todo consuelo. Les había excluido.

—No sabía que debiésemos detenernos —dijo Nicolas, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Todos necesitamos dormir. Debemos resolver lo que vamos a hacer y donde vamos a esconder a Serena mientras lo hacemos.

Nicolas respiró hondo y luego salió del coche, su conformidad era evidente.

Darien se giró para mirar a Serena. Su cara estaba hinchada de llorar. Dios, ella estaba hacienda que su corazón se retorciera y doliera. Quería abrazarla. Eso no iba a suceder.

—Vamos a asegurarnos de que estés bien. Nicolas y yo no permitiremos que te suceda nada. Y Endimion está seguro. Los hermanos Black matarán a cualquiera que le mire de reojo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin mostrar ni una pizca de emoción en su rostro. Era como si ella simplemente hubiera desconectado sus sentimientos después de un río de lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Me gustan. Creo en ellos.

Él se estiró hacia ella, cogiéndole la mano antes que ella pudiera apartarla.

—Entonces cree en nosotros, Serena. Moriríamos antes que dejar que nada te pasara.

Ella liberó su mano.

—A menos, por supuesto, que necesitéis trabajar. No podéis dejar que una poca cosa como una novia se interponga entre vosotros y un cheque de paga, ¿verdad, Darien?

—Serena, pensábamos que estabas casada —gruñó Nicolas—. Esto no es…

—Importante. —Cortó ella—. Solo pillad a este tío para que pueda tener a mi hijo de regreso y comenzar a reconstruir mi casa y mi carrera.

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera antes que él pudiera decir nada más. Darien golpeó el volante, deseando que fuera la maldita cabeza de Diamante Blackmoon. Deberían haber matado al cabrón esa mañana en el Waldorf. Había sido un cabo suelto que deberían haber eliminado.

Con el diario de mañana, todos somos genios... Salió del coche y palmeó la llave que había cogido solo momentos antes cuando se había registrado bajo el nombre de Brian Palmer. Como el sedán, era adecuadamente soso y anodino. Había pagado en efectivo. Era uno de los motivos por los que había escogido este alojamiento en particular. El Hilton querría una tarjeta de crédito en el archivo. Dado que Blackmoon parecía haber estado planeando esto durante casi un año, casi seguro que estaría pendiente del uso de su tarjeta de crédito.

Nicolas abrió el maletero y sacó sus equipajes. Darien no pudo dejar de notar una adición a las bolsas de lona que Nicolas y él habían llevado con ellos desde América del Sur. Cuando Armand Black les despidió, les había entregado un par de bolsas que había empacado del apartamento que compartían Nicolas y Darien. Sin duda, el pequeño maletín tipo bolsa contenía el ordenador de Darien y un dispositivo ilocalizable de acceso a internet que conectaba con un satélite. Era casi seguro que Armand también había metido algunas armas pesadas y un montón de cartuchos, junto con las unidades de disco duro de la oficina de Darien y Nicolas.

Pero la golpeada bolsa marrón que estaba en esos momentos en la mano de Nicolas tenía enteramente otro propósito. Darien sabía que contenía cuerdas, esposas, lubricante, condones y otras maravillosas cosas necesarias para restringir y follar a bonitas y pequeñas sumisas.

—¿Estás de broma? —Se mofó Darien mientras subía por las escaleras.

Nicolas se giró y le miró echando chispas por los ojos por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy positivo, hermano. —Darien negó con la cabeza mientras llegaba al rellano y abría la puerta de la habitación catorce. Encendió la luz… y deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba limpia pero era vieja y deteriorada. Había una sensación de tristeza en el cuarto. Descuido.

Eso no era lo que había imaginado cuando había fantaseado con el reencuentro con Serena.

Nicolas entró tras él, llevando su bolsa de juguetes.

—Armand es un optimista. Él la trajo. Después de todo un año de mierda, tiene que estar llena de telarañas.

Armand, un verdadero pervertido eso es lo que era, cogió la bolsa de BDSM de Nicolas cuando había ido a su casa a recoger las cosas esenciales. Claramente consideraba que los numerosos dispositivos con los cuales provocar placer y sensual tortura a una mujer, eran realmente vitales.

Mientras Darien volvía a salir para proteger a Serena, Nicolas dejó las bolsas a un lado e inmediatamente registró la habitación.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Serena—. No hace tanto frío como en Virginia, pero hace frío.

Él se quitó el abrigo y lo tenía sobre los hombres femeninos antes de que pudiera protestar.

—No hasta que Nicolas diga que es seguro. No es una habitación grande. No le llevará más de un minuto.

Ella asintió, su cabeza se giró hacia el horizonte de Dallas. Este centellaba a lo lejos como una joya fuera del alcance.

—Es hermoso. Por lo menos no mentisteis sobre vivir aquí.

Dios, estaban de mierda hasta las orejas con Serena, probablemente nunca saldrían y mucho menos llegarían a esa bolsa de juguetes.

—Solo mentimos para protegerte de esto.

Ella se rió con un sonido absolutamente carente de humor. Parecía que toda su vida y alegría se hubieran quedado atrás con su hijo.

—Sí, no hicisteis un buen trabajo.

Él cerró brevemente los ojos, el dolor estalló casi aplastándole. Ellos le habían fallado en todos los niveles.

—No queríamos que sucediera nada de esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando el horizonte.

—No fue tan malo una vez que tuve mi fondo fiduciario. Mis parientes no quisieron darme un préstamo. Me dijeron que ya que me había hecho la cama entonces debía dormir en ella. Mi padre me ofreció pagar para que abortara, pero sólo si volvía a la compañía y me comportaba como la hija que debía ser.

¿Qué tan cerca había estado Endimion de no nacer? Él solo había conocido al pequeñín unas pocas horas antes, pero ya amaba a su hijo y le echaba mucho de menos. Hubiera sido más inteligente por parte de Serena terminar con el embarazo. Ella hubiera podido seguir adelante con su vida. Pero Darien estaba contento de que no lo hiciera.

—Me gustaría encontrarme con tu padre algún día —dijo rechinando los dientes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No serviría de nada. Nunca va a cambiar. Realmente cree que está haciendo lo correcto. En su mente, ser un artista está a un paso de ser un enfermo mental. No preguntes sobre esa lógica. A pesar del largo y retorcido sermón, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Asumí que de todas maneras ellos querrían conocer a su nieto, pero no. Ya no me importa. Tengo el fideicomiso que mi abuela me dejó y mi arte está empezando a ser rentable. Endimion y yo vamos a estar bien. Bueno, si no muero en el próximo par de días.

Darien no pudo contenerse. A Serena no le iba a gustar… pero necesitaba lo que él podía darle.

—Ven aquí. —Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la acercó. Ella no luchó, pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo. Eso estaba bien. Necesitaba consuelo; él se lo proporcionaría. Y estar cerca de ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, también le calmaba a él—. Nunca voy a dejar que eso pase. Te juro que antes moriré.

Ella se tensó ligeramente, dándole un poco de esperanza.

—La habitación está despejada. —Nicolas estaba en la puerta, mirándoles con ojos ardientes. Darien podía ver claramente que su hermano no estaba celoso, pero envidiaba que estuviera abrazando a Serena. Nicolas esperaba hacer lo mismo. Darien sintió la inquietud y la frustración de su gemelo. Nicolas no confiaba en sí mismo para detenerse en un abrazo. Si la tocaba, trataría de montarla, sellar su conexión de nuevo. Él quería dominarla, hundirse en ella, hacerla recordar quienes eran sus Amos y no sentía que tuviera ese derecho.

—Vamos dentro, cariño —murmuró Darien.

Ella se apartó de él y pasó delante de Nicolas dando fuertes pisotones.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así.

—Nunca he sido bueno recibiendo órdenes. —Darien la siguió al interior. Observó la cara de Serena cuando se percató de la lamentable habitación. Aunque totalmente limpia, solo había una cama muy grande. No era de extrañar que cobraran por horas.

—¿Dónde vais a dormir vosotros? —Serena enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Estoy planeando esperar hasta que te duermas, entonces me meteré dentro contigo—admitió Darien.

—Eh, no. —Serena se cruzó de brazos—. No voy a dormir con vosotros de nuevo.

Varias réplicas fuertes pasaron velozmente por la mente de Darien. Se las tragó. Desafiarla cuando ella se sentía como si tuviera la espalda contra la pared no era productivo. Pero Dios, como quería hacerle comer esas palabras.

—No trataré de tocarte. Pero todos necesitamos descansar.

—Entonces puedes dormir en el suelo. No confío en que seas un hombre de palabra ya que todo lo que me dijiste el año pasado era una mentira.

—¡Maldita sea, te explicamos eso! —Darien sintió que estaba perdiendo los estribos. La ansiedad, la adrenalina y una ardiente necesidad de follar a Serena no eran buenas para su humor.

Ella se levantó de un salto y se encaró con él.

—Sólo porque Diamante os obligó. De otro modo, seguiríais trabajando y Endimion y yo estaríamos al final de vuestra lista de prioridades. Yo seguiría sabiendo que me sedujisteis y me abandonasteis, pero por lo menos tendría mi bonita casa victoriana, mi hijo y algunos hermosos recuerdos de la noche en que fue concebido. Ahora, todo lo que tengo es a algún capullo tratando de matarme y a los dos… —ella buscó una palabra—…mercenarios que me abandonaron, diciendo que van a salvarme. Perdonadme si no estoy emocionada con vuestra repentina sinceridad.

—Vosotros dos, es suficiente —gruñó Nicolas, su voz era profunda, baja y dominante—. Esta discusión es inútil y se ha terminado. Estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Darien. Tú dormirás en la cama, entonces nosotros nos meteremos contigo y descansaremos. Los que estén de acuerdo que digan aye.

Darien sonrió.

—Aye.

Serena miró del uno al otro echando chispas por los ojos con la boca abierta.

—No podéis someter a votación esto.

—Acabamos de hacerlo —dijo Darien— ¿Y adivina qué? Ganamos. Ah, las delicias de la democracia.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Y ahí estaba. Un atisbo de una sonrisa, aunque renuente. La señal más leve de la Serena que Darien se había temido estuviese perdida para siempre.

—¡Muy bien! Conspirad contra mí. Pero no os sorprendáis si doy vueltas en la cama durante el sueño y pego patadas. Definitivamente podría haber alguna patada.

—También podría haber algún azote —prometió Nicolas—. Piensa en eso.

El móvil de Darien sonó, interrumpiendo un giro muy interesante en la conversación. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, comprobó el número y miró a Nicolas con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Berjerite.

—¿Quién es y por qué ella tiene este número? Pensé que nadie lo tenía. —La frialdad de la pregunta hizo que Darien reprimiera una sonrisa.

—Nuestra asistente. Ella está llevando la oficina en nuestra ausencia. Recaba todos los teléfonos que conservamos con nosotros y tiene los números en caso de emergencia. Armand los recogió cuando nos consiguió los discos duros. Está bien. —Pasó la mano por el teléfono, respondiendo—. Soy Darien.

Nicolas se acercó a Serena.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te traeré algo.

Darien se alejó mientras Serena contestaba, confiando en que su hermano cuidaría de ella mientras él trataba con Berjerite. Por alguna razón, Nicolas y ella no se comunicaban bien. Bueno, Nicolas no se comunicaba bien con mucha gente. Berjerite era competente y puntual. Siempre hacía lo que se le pedía. Darien simplemente se aseguraba de ser él el único que trataba con ella, así como con la mayoría de sus clientes. Se sentían tranquilos con la afable manera de ser de Darien. Con Nicolas gruñendo… no tanto.

—Darien. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Estás de vuelta en el país, ¿verdad? —La voz de Berjerite era temblorosa.

—Sí, ambos estamos aquí.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

—Estoy contenta que estéis de regreso. Ha sucedido algo extraño. Un hombre vino al despacho haciendo toda clase de preguntas sobre ti y Nicolas.

Diamante o uno de sus secuaces. La sangre de Darien se heló. Aunque no estaba muy sorprendido de que el hijo de puta le preguntara a Berjerite, no había esperado que Diamante lo hiciera tan abiertamente. Tan descaradamente. Diamante sólo lo haría si se sintiera completamente confiado de que podía ganar este juego.

—No hables con nadie. No puedo decir más, pero tienes que cerrar la oficina y trabajar por ahora en el edificio de Milenio Black Oak. Dile a Armand Black que yo he dicho que te ponga en un hotel.

Diamante no había dicho ni una palabra de ir tras nadie más a parte de Serena, pero Darien no necesitaba ninguna culpa más si el cabrón cambiaba de idea.

—No lo entiendo. Por favor, Darien. ¿Puedes venir y decirme qué está pasando? Necesito verte. Has estado fuera mucho tiempo y necesito tu firma en cientos de documentos. No quiero trabajar desde Milenio Black Oak. Armand Black estuvo aquí hoy y fue muy grosero.

¿Armand? ¿Grosero? Sí, no era sorprendente. Si Berjerite le había dado a Armand el más mínimo problema, él habría avasallado a la pequeña rubia. Armand lograba que se hicieran las cosas. No dejaba que insignificancias como el procedimiento o el protocolo le detuvieran. Procedimiento y protocol eran dos de las palabras favoritas de Berjerite.

—Siento eso, Berjerite, pero Armand tenía que moverse rápido.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiera conseguido cualquier cosa que necesitaras. Yo llevo esta oficina. No necesito que algún bruto venga y se haga cargo.

Él suspiró. Ese era el problema con Berjerite. A veces sonaba como una débil belleza sureña. Y a veces protegía su territorio como un pitbull rabioso. Él no necesitaba esta mierda, pero había dejado que ella tratara con muchas cosas.

Al igual que Serena.

—Lo siento, Berjerite. Tuvimos que movernos de prisa.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que cogió. Simplemente desconectó un par de cosas del ordenador. Incluso exigió que le diera mi portátil. Apenas pude convencerle para que me dejara sacar mi CD. Eso fue más bien como un robo. Debería estar contento de que no llamé a la policía.

Él prácticamente podía ver su ceño. Berjerite Akayashi tenía solo treinta y dos años, pero a veces su desaprobación la hacía parecer mucho mayor. Debería haber sido maestra de escuela ya que a menudo los que la rodeaban se sentían como niños traviesos.

—Es bueno que no lo hicieras. No creo que Armand se lo hubiera tomado bien.

—Por lo menos sus hermanos son educados. No sé cómo unos hermanos pueden ser tan diferentes, pero Nicolas y tú son la prueba, creo. De todos modos, ¿Por qué no vienes a la oficina? O yo puedo encontrarte. No sé lo que está pasando, pero parece peligroso. Es mejor si nos mantenemos unidos.

Sí, eso estaría bien. Añadir una mujer con un perpetuo palo en el culo y un poco enamorada de él a la mezcla sería increíble. No. El objetivo de Diamante era Serena y Darien tenía que concentrarse en ella.

—No. Estamos metidos en algo malo y estoy preocupado de que cualquiera cerca de nosotros pueda resultar dañado. ¿Recuerdas a Circon Moon?

—¿No es ese investigador que contrataste para seguir la pista a esa mujer de Nueva York?

—Serena, sí.

Él prácticamente pudo verla encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Landry con todo esto? Se suponía que enviaría un informe hace dos días. Va retrasado y no contesta mis llamadas. ¿Ves con lo que he tenido que lidiar?

—Está muerto.

Eso la calló.

—No... no tenía ni idea.

—Entonces llama a Zafiro Black. Vete a un hotel. No le digas a nadie dónde vas. Y no vuelvas a llamar a no ser que sea una emergencia. —Cerró el teléfono.

—Solo tuve que escuchar la mitad de esa conversación para saber que Berjerite suena muchísimo como una novia celosa. —Serena le miró, sus pies estaban bajo ella mientras se reclinaba sobre la cama.

—Berjerite siente algo por Darien. Ella no me aguanta. —Nicolas levantó la vista de su trabajo. Había cables por todas partes—. Yo soy un hombre de las cavernas. No debería permitírseme estar en una sociedad educada.

Otra vez ese leve indicio de una sonrisa.

—Así que te ha enfrentado.

—Muchas veces.

Darien se acercó. Su hermano podía ser el mejor rastreador y el mejor con las armas, pero iba a cargarse el ordenador.

—Dame esto.

Nicolas parecía muy feliz de posponerlo. Se quedó mirando a Darien durante un momento, compartiendo la conexión que les unía. Su hermano estaba feliz de que Serena ya no estuviera escupiendo y echando humo. Darien asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba tan seguro de que su gatita hubiera guardado las garras aún.

—Iros a dormir, vosotros dos. Bueno, Serena, vete tú a dormir. Cuanto antes te duermas, más pronto Nicolas podrá meterse en la cama.

—Os odio. —Pero estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se metía bajo las mantas—. Sólo métete, Nicolas. Pero quédate en tu lado.

Darien nunca había visto moverse a su hermano más rápido. Nicolas se quitó la americana, los zapatos y tenía la mano sobre la bragueta de sus tejanos.

—Ni se te ocurra. Los pantalones se quedan. —Serena se acomodó y apagó la luz de su lado de la cama.

Nicolas suspiró, pero no se quitó los tejanos antes de meterse en la cama.

Darien regresó a su trabajo, su mente puesta en la última vez que estuvo en una habitación de hotel con Serena. Víspera de Año Nuevo. La noche en que, estaba bastante seguro, Endimion fue concebido.

_**Un año antes, Víspera de Año Nuevo—Ciudad de Nueva York**_

Darien observó mientras Serena entraba por la puerta, sus pechos prácticamente se salían del pequeño vestido negro que se había puesto. Entró en la suite y se hundió en el sofá, con una pequeña sonrisa seductora en su cara.

Era tan maravillosa. Sintió a su hermano ponerse junto a él. Nicolas prácticamente derramaba deseo.

¿Cómo les hizo esto? Habían estado con ella durante una semana. Se habían acostado con ella durante cuatro días. A pesar de sus dudas sobre este terrible caso, no habían sido capaces de apartarse de ella. Eran adictos. Habían intentado mantener un perfil bajo, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en la suite, en su cama, dentro de ella.

—Sé que hemos hablado de ir a Times Square —dijo Serena, cruzando lentamente las piernas.

Esa no era una buena idea. Y ciertamente no era lo que quería hacer Darien.

—Hablamos de eso. No estuvimos de acuerdo con ello. Va a estar demasiado lleno de gente.

—Lo sé. Creo que tuve suficientes multitudes en la cena de esta noche.

Gracias a Dios, Darien pudo sentir que Nicolas se relajaba un poco. Él odiaba las grandes aglomeraciones, odiaba no ser capaz de vigilar su espalda.

—Podemos ver la tele o bajar al bar, si quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta. Pensé que podríamos… experimentar.

La polla de Darien se sacudió en sus pantalones. Habían tomado a Serena una y otra vez, pero todavía no la habían tomado juntos. Habían pasado las noches preparándola, trabajando con los dedos y con plugs dentro de su perfecto trasero, forzándola a tomar más y más.

—Se más explícita, cariño.

Ella sonrió descaradamente.

—A vosotros dos, pervertidos, os encanta cuando hablo sucio.

—Sí. Y ahora quiero que hables sucio —dijo Nicolas, expresando perfectamente lo que quería Darien—. Dilo. Dime cada pequeño detalle, o puede que no consigas lo que quieres.

La nariz de ella se arrugó, una expresión muy dulce.

—Haces las cosas muy difíciles, Nicolas. Sería mucho más sencillo si tú aprovecharas y me hicieras cosas indecentes.

Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

—Pero necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que quieres, así puedo dártelo.

Darien palmeó la espalda de su hermano. Eso no era del todo cierto. Nicolas temía sus propias inclinaciones. Serena podría darle a Nicolas lo que más necesitaba: Permiso. Su hermano nunca tomaba lo quería. Gruñó y luchó contra su naturaleza de conquistar, de poner de rodillas a una mujer. Nicolas no le haría daño, pero anhelaba su consentimiento para dar rienda suelta a sus frenos internos y poseerla por completo. Y el mismo Darien necesitaba simplemente ser querido por algo más que su polla, su cuerpo y su sonrisa.

Serena inclinó la cabeza.

—No, tú necesitas que te diga que quiero ser dominada, ¿no es verdad?

Con una ligera sonrisa, Darien se preguntó cómo podía Serena, a pesar de su relativa inexperiencia, ser tan intuitiva, tan sabia. Pero él estaba muy contento de que lo fuera. Ella era todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, tomando las manos de Nicolas… y dándoles a ambos una gran vista debajo de su vestido.

—Quiero que me domines, Nicolas. Y Darien, amor, quiero que seas el hombre cariñoso e indulgente que eres. Os quiero a ambos. Quiero al cavernícola posesivo y al tierno seductor. Quiero todo el paquete, especialmente desde que viene en dos magníficos cuerpos. Os quiero juntos y por separado, y en cada forma que me toméis.

Las lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos verdes, brillaban en sus mejillas. Un tumulto de emociones surgió y se agolparon. Desbordó dentro de Darien. Joder, la amaba. Absolutamente. El sentimiento nunca antes había tenido sentido. El amor había sido esquivo, algo sobre lo que escribir, pero que nunca había significado nada. Él lo comprendía ahora. El amor era ese ridículo sentimiento de aceptación, esperanza y seguridad. Esta era su familia. Esta era la gente con la que quería envejecer, con la que quería contar, construir una vida.

—Te tendré de cada forma que me permitas, cariño. —Darien estaba atrapado entre su furiosa erección y su tierno corazón. El resto del mundo era un trozo de mierda, pero Serena…oh, Serena hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Nicolas todavía se contenía.

—Piénsalo cuidadosamente. Estos últimos días he sido tan gentil como he podido. Pero si me das permiso, los guantes de seda desaparecen, nena. Y puedo ser malditamente oscuro.

Podía serlo. Darien no necesitaba la sumisión de una mujer de la manera que Nicolas lo hacía, pero entendía a su hermano y a veces le ayudaba para que Nicolas tuviera lo que necesitaba.

—Cariño, le mantendré a raya. Él nunca presiona demasiado. No tengas miedo.

Serena se puso de pie y se acercó.

—He leído, he visto algunos videos. Estoy preparada para probar más. Confío en ti. —Miró a Nicolas—. En ambos.

Darien observó brevemente los ojos de su hermano. Cuando se abrieron, el Dom había tomado posesión del cuerpo de su hermano y Darien supo que iba a ser una noche increíble.

—Necesitas una palabra de seguridad, una que puedas decir para detenerlo todo. Escógela ahora.

Ella parpadeó, vaciló.

—¿Resolución?

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza.

—Resolución está bien. Ahora desnúdate. Lentamente. Sácate la ropa y ponte de rodillas. Si has investigado, entonces sabes cuál es la posición de esclava. Quiero verla.

Darien respiró hondo ante el pensamiento de su Serena sometiéndose de verdad.

Ella se levantó, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban firmes, resueltos. Sus manos fueron a la espalda de su vestido.

—¿La ayudas, Darien? —dijo Nicolas, su mirada nunca abandonó a Serena.

Darien se puso detrás de ella un instante después.

—Permíteme, cariño.

Agarrando la cremallera, la bajó lentamente, mostrando su cremosa piel. Mientras la bajaba, besó el camino a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Luego le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, atrapándole los brazos a los lados. Con una experta mano le desabrochó el sujetador, permitiendo que sus pechos se liberaran.

—¿Es esto lo que querías ver? —preguntó Darien, sus manos acunaron sus pechos. Observó a Nicolas por encima del hombro de Serena. Ella se contoneó un poco, su trasero le rozó la polla—. Para, cariño. Paciencia. Deja que te presente a Nicolas. Él quiere ver tus pechos, tu coño y tu dulce culo. — Le susurró al oído—. Esta noche vamos a tomar tu culo, Serena. Te compartiremos de cada manera posible.

—Quiero eso. —Ella logró ahogar un suspiro.

—Lo tendrás —dijo Nicolas, retrocediendo y hundiéndose en la lujosa silla frente a ellos—. Finalmente. Pero esta noche lo haremos a mi modo, Serena.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, jadeando un poco cuando Darien le dio un golpecito en los pezones, enviando hormigueos y una mordedura de dolor a través de ellos hasta que se endurecieron.

—Sí, Señor.

Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nada de "Señores". Mi nombre, Serena. Di mi nombre. Dime que quieres que ambos te tomemos. A la vez.

Ese travieso trasero suyo estaba moviéndose de nuevo, retorciéndose en su contra.

—Sí, Nicolas. Quiero que tú y Darien me toméis a la vez. Te quiero a ti, Nicolas, en mi culo y a Darien en mi coño. Quiero serviros esta noche, adorar vuestras pollas.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. —Darien siguió haciendo rodar sus pezones entre los pulgares e índices. La piel femenina estaba ruborizada, sus pechos hinchados. Apostaría cualquier cosa que su coño estaba bonito y húmedo.

—Es lo más justo —murmuró ella—. Me habéis adorado. No hubiera creído que pudiera ser tan bueno, que me sentiría tan…querida.

Él le besó el cuello.

—Eres querida, Serena.

—Preciosa mascota. —Nicolas la devoró con la mirada—. Tan puñeteramente preciosa. Muéstrame ese coño. Nos pertenece y lo quiero expuesto.

—Vamos a hacer lo que dice, cariño. Él hará que valga la pena.

Darien dejó que sus manos le acariciaran las curvas de las caderas, bajándole el vestido. Se arrodilló tras ella, la ayudó a salir de éste. El sujetador de encaje negro, previamente enredado con sus manos, se soltó, dejándola sin nada más que un pequeño tanga negro y unos tacones fóllame. Darien tiró el vestido y el sujetador lejos y miró muy de cerca su magnífico culo. Siguió la línea del tanga desde el pequeño triángulo en la parte superior de su trasero hacia el valle donde desaparecía la pequeña tira de encaje negro. Tan malditamente sexy. Y estaba en su camino.

Enganchó los dedos bajo las tiras.

—Esto se ha de ir, también. Pero déjate los zapatos. Me gustan.

—¡Caramba!, gracias, Darien. Me mantendrán caliente. —Ironizó Serena, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Nicolas gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. Esa mirada le dejó saber a Darien lo que su hermano quería que hiciera.

—Maldición —dijo Darien mientras le bajaba el tanga por las piernas y la ayudaba a sostenerse mientras ella salía de él—. Obedece o te meterás en problemas. Y tienes que escuchar cuidadosamente. Él llega a un punto en que se comunica enteramente a través de gruñidos y metiendo la polla en alguna parte.

—Se ha tomado debida nota de tu sarcasmo —dijo Nicolas

Darien le ignoró, prefiriendo besar los hoyuelos justo encima de su trasero. Le encantaba ese pequeño valle y como se hundía y curvaba.

—Por suerte para ti, hablo por Nicolas. A él no le gusta la actitud sarcástica, cariño. Él te amará por tu insolencia fuera del dormitorio, pero no la aguantará aquí. Ponte sobre manos y rodillas. Empezaremos con una cuenta de diez. Cuando termine, estarás en tu posición de esclava y le pedirás a Nicolas muy amablemente que te perdone.

—¿Debo hacerlo? —La pregunta salió chillona de su boca.

—¡Desde luego! —Nicolas sonaba sumamente seguro.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, seguro, también.

—En el momento en que le dije que empezaríamos con diez, se excitó muchísimo. Puedo olerla.

Serena trató de apartarse, pero él la atrapó.

—Darien, deja de avergonzarme.

Su piel estaba sonrojada y él sonrió. No fue educado.

—Pensaría que después de haber tenido a uno de nosotros casi constantemente en lo profundo de tu coño durante los últimos cuatro días, estarías por encima de la vergüenza. Me encanta la forma en que hueles. Quiero pegar la cara en tu coño y ahogarme. —Le acarició la cadera—. El sexo es sucio e indecente, cariño. ¿De verdad quieres algún chico agradable que te folle educadamente una vez a la semana en la posición del misionero y nunca, nunca te azote? ¿O que rechace hundir su polla en tu culo mientras te comparte con su hermano?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—No.

—Bien. Si quieres dos hombres que se obsesionan contigo, que te tratan como a una princesa y a la vez como a un juguete sexual, entonces ponte de rodillas y acepta tu disciplina. Serena cayó inmediatamente de rodillas y se presentó. Los ojos de Nicolas brillaron y Darien sonrió.

Sí, ella era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Serena sintió la lujosa alfombra debajo de ella y trató de respirar a través de su excitación. Dios, ¿qué le estaban haciendo? Cinco días antes, había sido virgen. El sexo había parecido de poca importancia cuando se comparaba con todo lo demás. Ahora estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas esperando que dos hombres calientes la zurraran, la follaran y tomaran todo lo que ella tenía para dar.

¿Por qué?

Porque les amaba. Dejó que el pensamiento fluyera a través suyo mientras Darien se acomodaba detrás de ella. Miró hacia arriba y Nicolas estaba sentado como un rey en su trono, observándola con esos ojos de color azul profundo que le recordaban el cielo nocturno justo antes de una tormenta. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que se le tensara el vientre, una sonrisa que le dijo que esta noche él pretendía follarla sin piedad y a menudo.

—Esta es la decisión correcta, cariño. Nos ocuparemos de ti. —Las manos de Darien tenían un efecto relajante sobre su trasero.

Ella lo sabía y no pudo resistirse a provocarles.

—Mucho hablar y poco actuar.

Escuchó el azote antes de sentirlo. Chasqueó a través del aire, escociéndole. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Dolía un poco, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. En cambio, se abrió a la sensación, al calor visceral de ello, dejando que sus sentidos lo asimilaran.

Otro azote, esta vez en la otra nalga. Ella gimió. El fuego lamió su piel. Sip. Definitivamente había sentido éste. Ocho más.

Tomó aire cuando Darien volvió a golpear, esta vez un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte. Ella memorizó el sonido de su mano golpeando su culo, la profunda respiración que él tomaba con cada golpe, la postura tensa de Nicolas. Dejó que los olores la inundasen. El olor de la colonia de Darien y Nicolas llegó primero, masculina y limpia. Pero su propia excitación, almizclada y penetrante, se estableció por debajo de aquella. No había manera de ocultarla. Conseguir su trasero azotado estaba matándola. Darien golpeaba una y otra vez, moviéndose a su alrededor, poniendo la mano en cada parte de su culo, en la parte superior de sus muslos, la obligó a separar las piernas y entonces le asestó un golpe directamente sobre su coño.

Las sensaciones físicas la asombraron. Su trasero estaba ardiendo, pero se trataba de un extraño calor dulce, recordándole cuan viva podía sentir la piel, recordándole que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba conectada. Cada golpe de Darien se movía como una ola desde su culo hasta su coño, empapándola. Sus pezones se tensaron. Apretó la alfombra con la mano y lloriqueó.

Pero estaba asombrosamente viva. Esto era lo que había encontrado en la última semana. Las luces parecían más brillantes. Los sonidos más altos. Los olores más decadentemente tentadores. Y su pintura…oh, había encontrado de nuevo la pasión. Cuando no estaba con ellos o trabajando en el hotel, estaba pintando con una determinación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Pasión. Amor. Aceptación. Ellos habían abierto puertas que Serena no sabía que había cerrado.

Otro azote y ella gimió, incapaz de detener el sonido. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Quería que ellos supieran lo que sentía. Darien la azotó de nuevo, golpeándola en el centro del culo, encendiéndolo. Serena esperó para que el dolor floreciera en algo más.

—Ese fue el décimo, cariño. —Ella pudo escuchar la aprobación en la voz ronca de Darien.

—Lo aguantó bien. Yo tenía razón. —Nicolas sonrió. Su cuerpo estaba tranquilo en la silla, pero había abierto sus pantalones y liberado su polla. Acariciaba la gruesa columna con una mano mientras la observaba, la viva imagen de la decadencia—. Es muy sumisa sexualmente.

—Sólo sabes la mitad de esto. Está muy mojada. —La mano de Darien ahora le acarició el culo, siguiendo la carne que había golpeado hasta que se deslizó hacia su coño.

Serena jadeó de placer cuando él metió un dedo más allá de sus pliegues hinchados hasta su coño hambriento. Se sentía tan vacía. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Quería a uno de ellos en su interior.

—Por favor…

Darien se rió detrás de ella, su dedo la provocaba ligeramente.

—¿Por favor? ¿Qué te complacería, dulzura?

—Tú. O Nicolas. O ambos. Os necesito. —Se contoneó, tratando de tentar ese dedo más adentro y tal vez llevar a un amigo.

Darien lo quitó.

—Todavía no. Tienes algo que decirle a Nicolas.

Ella levantó la vista. Nicolas todavía estaba acariciándose ociosamente la polla, el enorme órgano estaba erecto como una tentación que ella se estaba muriendo por saborear. Sí, tenía algunas cosas que decirle a Nicolas. Cosas como, "fóllame ahora mismo" o "voy a gritar si no me follas". Pero eso no era lo que él quería oír. Serena se sentó sobre sus talones, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en su culo. Después de que se había dado cuenta que Nicolas estaba en el BDSM, ella había buscado en internet. Encontró miles de imágenes, artículos y vídeos del tema. Entendió el único hilo que unía cada parte de información del BDSM: confianza.

Separó bien las piernas y bajó la cabeza, tratando de mantener la columna vertebral tan recta como fuera posible. La posición de esclava era una forma de saludar a un Dom. Mostraba la confianza y respeto del sumiso. Ella se había excitado con las imágenes, pero se asustó un poco hasta que comprendió que era un intercambio de poder. No era la persona más fuerte tomando de la más débil. Era una decisión mutua de traer paz y placer a ambas partes. Serena esperaba tener la actitud correcta. Quería complacerle mucho.

—Hermoso, nena. No tienes ni idea de lo exquisita que eres para mí. —La voz profunda y fuerte de Nicolas la sometió. Sintió su mano sobre su cabeza, deslizándose por su pelo. Darien todavía rondaba detrás de ella. Escuchó el susurro de ropa, pero se mantuvo centrada en su papel, dejando su cabeza sumisamente gacha cuando todo lo que quería era observar a Nicolas desnudándose—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa que tú descubrieras por ti misma como hacer esto? ¿Qué te preocupes lo suficiente como para estudiar?

Ella sonrió, aunque sabía que él no podía verlo. Nicolas era tan estrecho de miras, siempre esperaba que todos le rechazaran, gracias por lo menos en parte al hijo de puta de su tío. Darien no estaba lejos de él, pero sabía cómo esconder mejor la inseguridad. Pero ella sospechaba que estos dos maravillosos hombres habían sido rechazados antes. ¿Cuántas mujeres les habían utilizado para el placer que ellos podían dar pero rechazaron su amor porque ellos no podían funcionar separados? ¿Cuántas habían despreciado una relación de ménage que la mayoría del mundo rechazaría? El mundo podía irse al infierno en lo que a Serena concernía. El mundo podía reducirse a ellos tres y ella sería feliz.

—Serena, nunca he sentido por una mujer lo que siento por ti.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no levantar la vista. Nicolas sonaba vacilante y a pesar de su profunda voz, vulnerable. A él le costaba mucho admitir eso. Ella se mantuvo tranquila y escuchó respetuosamente con atención.

—Quiero ser responsable de ti. Dios, quiero ser tu Maestro.

En el mundo BDSM ese era el equivalente a "te amo". Serena sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Darien no tenía escrúpulos con sus sentimientos, pero Nicolas había sido mucho más reservado. Era evidente que cada rechazo le había llegado al corazón, mientras que la disposición alegre de Darien le permitía encogerse de hombros con mayor facilidad y seguir adelante.

La confesión de Nicolas la enterneció y le dio fuerza.

—Quiero tu boca sobre mí mientras Darien prepara tu culo. —Nicolas puso una mano debajo su barbilla y la levantó suavemente. Ella dejó que él la guiara lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde sus piernas musculosas hasta esa polla que le hacía la boca agua, todo el camino hasta sus hermosos ojos azules—. No tenemos que jugar de esta manera. Yo todavía estaré aquí, Serena. Significa mucho que lo quieras intentar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería un Nicolas que simplemente tratara de complacerla. Quería cada parte oscura de él dándole lo que necesitaba.

—Acepté mis azotes. Quiero el resto, también.

Una sonrisa de puro deleite iluminó su cara en forma de una sonrisa de chico-malo. Se agachó y la besó, tocando suavemente con sus labios los de ella.

—Entonces te lo daré, nena.

Se cogió la polla con la mano y Serena suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante. Ella verdaderamente quería esto, complacerle. Habían pasado días adorándola. Se sentía correcto rendir honores a uno de ellos ahora.

—De acuerdo, nena. Lame la punta para mí.

La punta como él la llamaba, se veía enorme y había una gota perlada allí. Muriéndose por saber qué sabor tendría, se inclinó hacia delante e hizo lo que le ordenó, pasó la lengua sobre la punta redondeada. Nicolas sabía a limpio y a bosque; su aroma masculino llenó sus sentidos. Su siseo la hizo sonreír.

—Abre para mí, cariño —dijo Darien, presionando en la parte baja de su espalda—. Tengo que llenar este bonito culo. Compramos esto hace dos días solo para esta ocasión.

Nicolas se puso de rodillas mientras Serena se volvía a poner a cuatro patas. Darien la obligó a separar más las piernas, haciéndose un lugar para sí. Nicolas le ofreció la polla mientras Darien le acariciaba el trasero.

Ella lamió a Nicolas, pasando de nuevo la lengua por la punta. Le encantaba la suave piel que cubría toda esa dureza. La mano de Nicolas se enredó en su pelo, obligándola a tomarle más profundamente. Ella abrió la boca, permitiéndole que la invadiera. Era muy grande. Apenas podia lograr rodear con la lengua el grueso tronco, pero se las arregló, haciendo círculos lentamente. Él gimió y la mano en su pelo la guió con perezosa insistencia.

La mano en su cadera la agarró, también. Los hermanos la sostenían firmemente en su sitio. Algo frío y húmedo chorreaba por la raja de su culo. Lubricante. Ellos habían estado jugando con su culo cada vez que hicieron el amor, preparándola para lo que querían. Uno de ellos la distraía dándole placer mientras el otro la preparaba para compartir. Ella había pensado que ellos simplemente lo harían, pero se habían ocupado de ella con paciencia y mucho cuidado.

Ni siquiera se movió cuando Darien empezó a estirarla con los dedos. Estaba acostumbrada a la presión. Él masajeó su culo con lubricante, forzando al apretado anillo de músculos para que aceptara su invasión. Ella se estremeció ante la presión y las sensaciones de calor y hormigueo que él le produjo.

—Tómame más profundamente, nena. —La voz de Nicolas se había vuelto gutural, las estocadas en su boca se aceleraron—. Dios, me encanta lo bien que se siente tu boca. Tan caliente y apretada en mi polla.

—Y tu culo es tan hermoso. —Las palabras de Darien se unieron a las de Nicolas, un elogio en estéreo que la hizo sentirse sexy y amada—. Mantén esa polla en tu boca. No sueltes a Nicolas. Voy a meterte este plug. Dios, no puedo esperar a tener mi polla aquí dentro. Ella va a estar muy apretada.

La mano que Nicolas tenía en su cabello se suavizó, acariciándola.

—Ve más despacio, nena. No quiero correrme hasta que esté profundamente dentro de ti.

Algo más duro que el dedo de Darien empezó a empujar contra ella. Serena gimió alrededor de la polla en su boca. Encontró un lugar blando en la parte baja de su grueso tronco, donde la dura columna se unía con el glande. Se ocupó de eso, atormentándolo con la lengua para apartar su mente de la manera en que Darien empujaba el plug dentro y fuera de su culo.

—Eres una chica mala, Serena —dijo Nicolas, apartándose—. Te dije que fueras despacio. Estás tratando que hacerme perder el control. Intentas que me corra en tu boca.

Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus manos encontraron sus pechos.

Serena gimió.

—Estoy tratando de olvidar el hecho de que Darien está metiendo una pieza de plástico en mi culo.

Nicolas le pellizcó los pezones, retorciéndolos.

—Me obedecerás en el dormitorio, Serena.

—O te azotará otra vez. —El suave tono sedoso de Darien mostraba el profundo placer de su tarea—. Y este trasero ya está perfectamente rosado.

—Sigue desobedeciendo, nena, y te pondré abrazaderas en tus pezones. Te pondré abrazaderas de trébol y la cadena que va entre ellas. Apretarán estas pequeñas puntas tiernas y sentirás el ardor cuando tironee de la cadena mientras te obligo a montar mi polla.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante mientras él tiraba de sus pezones. Cada pequeño giro de sus dedos disparaba fuego hasta su coño. Tan caliente. Nunca había estado tan excitada y sus palabras sólo añadieron leña al fuego. De repente quería probar esas pinzas. Aparentemente, era un poco rara, pero con Nicolas y Darien, esto tenía sentido. Ellos aceptaban ese lado suyo, lo querían. Estaba con hombres en los que confiaba. Hombres a los que amaba.

—Me gustaría eso, Nicolas.

—Oh, nena, eres tan perfecta. —Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y de repente sintió que le pellizcaba el clítoris.

—Oh, oh. —Ella no podía parar. Se sentía tan bien. Nicolas continuaba tirando de su pezón derecho, apretándolo con fuerza y después haciéndolo rodar. Su otra mano jugaba con su coño, deslizándose por todas partes mientras Darien metía profundamente el plug en su culo.

—Dáselo, Nicolas. Quiero ver como se corre.

Serena casi gritó cuando Nicolas apartó la mano.

—¡No te detengas!

Un azote en el culo la hizo gemir. El plug se movió, haciendo que oleadas de abruptas sensaciones la atravesaran velozmente.

—Silencio, Serena —dijo Nicolas, su voz fue un brusco rugido—. Tendrás lo que necesites cuando yo decida que lo necesitas, no antes.

Como si no pesara nada, él la levantó y ella se encontró cayendo sobre él, estirada a través de la enorme cama que dominaba la suite. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y las parpadeantes luces de Manhattan iluminaban la habitación.

—Te dije que te obligaría a montar mi polla. Lo dije en serio, nena. Darien, necesito un condón.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo necesitas. Estoy tomando la píldora. Quiero sentirte. Estoy limpia.

—Obviamente —dijo Darien, de pie junto a la cama con una mirada cariñosa—. Nicolas y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo sin un condón. Y es posible que no lo creas, pero no salimos cada noche con una mujer diferente. Estamos limpios, pero tal vez aún deberíamos…

—No —dijo ella, prácticamente suplicando —. Es seguro. No quiero parar. Quiero sentiros, piel con piel.

Nicolas le dio su respuesta empujando hacia arriba y uniéndolos con un solo movimiento suave.

—Oh, Dios, esto se siente tan puñeteramente perfecto.

Lo hacía. Nada entre ellos excepto las respiraciones compartidas y la piel desnuda. Ella estaba muy contenta de haber decidido ir a la clínica y haber conseguido la píldora. Nada de detenerse buscando protección. Nada de látex. Sólo ella y ellos, como debería ser siempre.

—Esto suena celestial, dulzura. —Darien se quitó los pantalones—. También quiero mi turno.

—Lo tendrás —replicó Nicolas—. Pronto. Tendré su coño primero. Tú, toma su culo.

Nicolas incrementó la velocidad, bombeando en su interior. Con las manos, la obligó a recostarse sobre él. Estaba tan profundamente metido que ella jadeó con la boca abierta, las sensaciones la inundaron mientras su coño se apretaba en torno a él, llevándole incluso más adentro.

—Joder. Quiero esto. Lo quiero demasiado. —Darien se estiró a por el lubricante.

—Córrete para nosotros, nena. Déjate ir antes de que te tomemos juntos. Te quiero suave y feliz cuando te compartamos por primera vez.

Ella se entregó a él y cabalgó esa enorme polla. El plug ocupaba mucho espacio, dándole la sensación de estar más llena que nunca. Se deslizó arriba y abajo, las manos de Nicolas estaban en su culo, un dedo sobre el plug, manteniéndolo profundamente. Serena se deslizó sobre él, su clítoris le golpeaba la pelvis mientras él subía, atinando justo en el lugar correcto dentro de ella una vez, dos, una tercera. Entonces se corrió con un grito lloriqueante, el placer precipitándose por su organismo. Cayó sobre el pecho de Nicolas y sus brazos la abrazaron, haciéndola sentir segura y cálida.

—Saca ese plug y entra en ella, Darien. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo aguantar. Joder, se siente muy bien —gruñó Nicolas contra su oído, esparciendo besos por su mejilla, rozando sus labios sobre su boca.

Serena sintió que la cama se hundía mientras Darien se subía. Sus manos se movieron tiernamente sobre su culo y el plug se deslizó fuera. Ella jadeó, se tensó. Nicolas todavía estaba duro dentro de su cuerpo, manteniéndola empalada contra él, pero ahora notó la pérdida del plug. Su culo se sintió vacío.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Nicolas le pasó la mano por la espalda mientras Darien le separaba las nalgas. Lloriqueó cuando sintió que él derramaba más lubricante sobre su ano, preparándola para tomar algo mucho más grande que el plug.

—Esto va a ser muy bueno, nena. Vamos a llenarte completamente —murmuró Nicolas, moviendo sus caderas con perezosos y tentadores empujes.

Cada vez que rozaba su clítoris, una pequeña réplica enviaba más placer a través de ella que solo se añadía a las dulces secuelas de su impresionante clímax. Mientras la tocaban, acariciaban y preparaban, se sentía desmadejada y momentáneamente saciada. Les dejó hacer su trabajo, justo como habían planeado.

—Cariño, eres tan hermosa —dijo Darien mientras suavemente se metió dentro, tomándola poco a poco, obligando a su polla a penetrar con pequeños y cuidadosas estocadas—. Te sientes muy bien.

—Quema. —De hecho, mucho más que el plug. Ella apretó los dientes. No era exactamente dolor pero no era cómodo.

—Está bien —susurró Nicolas—. Va a estar bien. Déjale entrar, nena. Arquea la espalda.

Ella levantó el culo un poco más arriba, presionando sus pechos contra el torso de Nicolas. El corazón de él latía con fuerza junto con el suyo mientras el ardor que provocaba la polla de Darien hundiéndose un poco más la quemaba. Él se abrió paso en su interior trabajosamente, chocando contra los apretados músculos de su culo.

—Empuja contra mí —dijo Darien apretando los dientes, tomándola de las caderas y levantando su culo más alto.

Serena empujó hacia arriba, preguntándose si realmente cabría en su interior. Un momento después, él atravesó la barrera y lentamente la llenó con su polla.

Dios. Ella tenía que obligarse a respirar. Ellos estaban por todas partes, rodeándola profundamente. Su mundo estaba lleno con Darien y Nicolas.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —La voz de Darien era vacilante. Sus manos sujetando sus caderas revelando la tensión mientras empujaba suavemente.

—Por favor, que estés bien, Serena. —La cara de Nicolas estaba tensa, sus cejas fruncidas, la mandíbula apretada.

Algo acerca del gran Dom malo rogándole para que les aceptara la hizo sonreír. Se empujó hacia atrás, se meneó contra Darien. Terminaciones nerviosas que no sabía que tenía se encendieron. Se estremeció con la sensación y mientras ellos la llenaban a la vez con respiraciones profundas y gemidos guturales, ella temblaba de necesidad, precipitándose rápidamente hacia el borde del placer. Gritó.

—Oh, eso es, dulzura. Déjalo ir. Deja que suceda. —Darien la agarraba de las caderas mientras se empujaba dentro.

Nicolas gimió cuando ella volvió a subir y bajar por él.

—Es perfecto, los tres juntos. La forma en que debería ser.

Cada manera en que se movía le reportaba placer. Nicolas llenaba su coño, su gruesa polla atinaba en su punto G cuando él se empujaba hacia arriba. Darien arrastraba fuera su verga hasta casi el borde de su ano, marcando el camino con ardiente placer, después se hundía profundamente, obligándola a frotar su clítoris contra Nicolas.

Establecieron un ritmo brutal. Serena renunció a tratar de controlarlo. Se convirtió en lo que ellos le habían advertido, su juguete de placer, una suave y dulce cosa que se pasaban entre ellos. Habría luchado si la hubieran tratado de la misma forma fuera de la habitación, pero en vez de eso, la trataban como a una princesa, con cortesía, siempre pensando en sus necesidades y deseos. Hacían fácil el entregarse a ellos aquí, ser arrastrada y empujada mientras luchaban por el placer. Se sentía como si estuvieran fusionados, convertidos en una unidad mientras se movían dentro de ella. Mientras hacían el amor, estaban completos.

Toda la languidez de su orgasmo anterior había desaparecido. Una presión abrasadora creció de nuevo, quemando, hasta que pequeñas súplicas y lloriqueos salieron de su boca.

—Ayúdala, Darien. Me estoy muriendo—gruñó Nicolas.

El brazo de Darien la rodeó mientras se metía en ella, un implacable empuje tras otro. Metió la mano entre ella y Nicolas y encontró su clítoris, frotándolo dulcemente. Nicolas empujó hacia arriba. Cada sensación en su cuerpo se juntó y se fundió. Ellos la hicieron volar de nuevo, esta vez más arriba y durante más tiempo que nunca mientras gritaba sus nombres.

Serena corcoveó contra ellos, tratando de prolongar el placer. Nicolas empujó, su cara se contorsionó mientras se corría en su interior. Ella pudo sentir la cálida oleada de su simiente inundándola.

Darien gruñó tras ella, la agarró fuertemente de las caderas mientras forzaba su polla en su interior hasta que ella pudo sentir sus pelotas contra su culo. Él empujó dentro y fuera, llenando su culo con su orgasmo hasta que finalmente cayó hacia delante, su pecho aplastando su espalda.

Se relajaron amontonados, Serena segura y cálida entre ellos. Se durmió, feliz de tener un trozo de cada uno en su interior.

Serena se despertó lentamente, extendiendo la mano hacia ellos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía deliciosamente utilizado. Se estiró y bostezó. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando su mente vagar un poco. Era el día de Año Nuevo. Ella estaba mirando un año enteramente nuevo, toda una nueva vida… una con Darien y Nicolas.

—¿Dulzura?

Ella abrió los ojos. Había una razón por la que no los hubiera sentido cerca. Ambos estaban de pie junto a la cama, completamente vestidos con traje, corbata y zapatos caros. Ella podía oler el café y el aroma delicioso del bacon. Se sentó, arrastrando la sábana con ella, la ansiedad empezó a penetrar en su cerebro.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Ninguna respuesta.

No sólo estaban vestidos, sus caras estaban serias. No se veían como dos hombres que estaban contentos después de haber pasado la noche haciéndole el amor a su mujer. Se veían como hombres que se iban. Se miraban el uno al otro, teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas. Ella se imaginaba que estaban tratando de averiguar la manera de lidiar con ella.

Su estómago se revolvió.

—Por lo menos no os habéis escapado. Supongo que eso es algo.

Darien se apoyó en una rodilla.

—Dulzura, no nos estamos escapando.

—Pero os vais. —Podía verlo claramente en su rostro.

—Sí —dijo Nicolas.

Ella siempre podía contar con que Nicolas expusiera los hechos sin endulzarlos. Darien trataría de dar la mejor apariencia de las cosas. Nicolas no se molestaba. Se giró hacia él.

—¿Voy a conseguir una explicación o solo diréis "gracias" y os marchareis?

—No quiero dejarte, Serena. —Aseguró Nicolas con una mirada tensa en la cara—. No quiero irme.

Si hubiera alguna otra manera, nunca dejaría de nuevo esa maldita cama. Pero he hecho promesas.

Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de promesas?

Darien le cogió la mano.

—Tenemos unos amigos, dulzura. Están teniendo algunos problemas. Problemas familiares. Su

prima está en apuros.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con vosotros?

—Tenemos contactos. Podemos ayudarla—aseguró Nicolas. Su mandíbula era una línea rígida, susojos estaban hundidos, como si no hubiera dormido.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaban diciéndole la verdad? ¿Había sido todo un chanchullo para tenerla en la cama? Si era así, razonó ella, simplemente se habrían ido.

—¿Tenéis que iros ahora?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Una de las razones de estar en Nueva York era hacer algunas preguntas para nuestros amigos. Tuvimos una llamada hace una hora. Tenemos una pista muy buena de la localización de la muchacha.

—Puedo ayudar. Iré con vosotros.

Los ojos de Nicolas se abrieron de par en par con horror.

—No. No vienes con nosotros, Serena. Te quedarás aquí y estarás a salvo. Es una orden.

El Dom estaba de vuelta. Por lo menos parecía que le importaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?

Nicolas suspiró y cayó al lado de Darien, estirándose para cogerle la otra mano.

—Espero que sólo sean un par de semanas. No más de un mes o dos. No puedo decirte más que esto

—Lo que hacéis…es peligroso. —No lo preguntó. Lo sabía.

Darien llevó la mano de ella hasta sus labios.

—Esto es por lo que estamos manteniéndote lejos de esto. Cuanto menos sepas mejor.

Ella trató de apartarse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La última noche había sido perfecta. Ella se había sentido segura, amada y con ganas de construir algo hermoso y duradero con ellos. Ahora ellos se estaban marchando.

—Serena. —Nicolas sonaba torturado—. Serena, te quiero.

—No digas eso cuando te estás marchando.

Él le cogió la cara con las manos y fundió su mirada con la de ella.

—Te amo.

—Te amamos, Serena. Eres la única para nosotros —dijo Darien, acariciando su brazo—. Vamos a terminar nuestra misión y volveremos por ti. Es mejor que estés preparada para mudarte porque nuestra empresa está en Dallas.

—Queremos casarnos contigo, Serena. Queremos una vida contigo. Por favor no pienses que te estamos dejando fácilmente. —Nicolas la arrastró entre ellos y la besó.

Pero ellos se fueron. Dos horas más tarde, Serena se duchó. Se vistió y salió de la habitación del hotel donde perdió su virginidad y su corazón. Volvió a trabajar y rezó para que ellos volvieran a ella.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Uff hizo calor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 6**

_**En la actualidad—Dallas, Texas.**_

Darien se despertó al escuchar el golpe de la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó. Se sentó en la cama, sacudiéndose el sueño. Había estado de regreso en Nueva York, haciendo el con Serena, su cuerpo sedoso moviéndose contra él. Ella le había dicho que le amaba. Había mirado a Nicolas y susurrado esas dulces palabras también a su hermano. Entonces ella aceptó cada beso, toque y estocada que ellos le dieron. Había recordado esa noche una y otra vez en su mente. Esa última noche con ella fue la mejor de su vida. La mañana siguiente fue una de las peores. Cada noche desde entonces, había soñado con su cara cuando Nicolas y él se habían marchado.

—Lo siento —dijo Nicolas ásperamente, sus manos estaban ocupadas mientras se metía dentro de la diminuta habitación. Su cara estaba roja. Obviamente había estado de pie en el frío durante un rato—. No quería despertarte. El viento es bastante malo aquí fuera. Parece como si esta noche se acercara una tormenta. He hecho un par de llamadas.

Serena todavía estaba al lado de Darien, estirándose y frotándose los ojos. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desgreñado por el sueño y se veía perfecta para Darien. A pesar del peligro, todo lo que quería hacer era arrastrarla a sus brazos, besar esos labios sensuales y hundirse en ella hasta que estuvieran los dos calientes y satisfechos. A su polla no le importaba una mierda que ella ya no le quisiera.

—¿Has llamado para comprobar a Endimion? —preguntó Serena, con la voz un poco ronca.

—Está bien, Serena —le aseguró Nicolas—. Armand dijo que se durmió tarde y ahora está jugando a la pelota con sus hijos. Está comiendo bien. Tomó algunos cereales y un biberón. También hizo caca. Yo pensé que eso era extraño. Armand sólo me lo soltó. ¿Se suponía que me tenía que explicar eso?

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Serena.

—Evidentemente él es un papá bien entrenado. A nosotras, las mamás nos gusta mantenernos al día con este tipo de cosas. Los bebés tienen unos delicados aparatos digestivos. Él está en un sitio nuevo y su horario está hecho un lío. Es una buena señal que esté comiendo, jugando y hacienda caca.

—Oh. De acuerdo, entonces. Buena información. —Nicolas puso algunas bolsas sobre la mesa—. Conseguí algo de desayuno. Sólo unos bocadillos. Hay un sitio de comida rápida al lado. Siento que no sea… —El Waldorf—…nada mejor, pero no quería estar fuera mucho tiempo.

Darien hizo una mueca ante el tartamudeo mental de su hermano y se levantó para coger una taza de café. Lo necesitaría. No había duda en la mente de Darien de lo que su hermano había estado pensando.

Después de haber instalado los ordenadores la noche anterior, había empezado a descargar todo lo que tenía sobre Blackmoon. Había leído hasta altas horas de la madrugada, buscando pistas, cualquier debilidad, antes que Nicolas se despertara y hubiera hecho sitio para él al lado del suave cuerpo de Serena, exigiéndole que durmiera un poco.

Ella murmuró su agradecimiento.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos antes que Diamante entre en acción?

Darien era brutalmente consciente de que el hijo de puta les había dado veinticuatro horas antes que ese pequeño juego empezara. Si pudieran confiar en que esperaría.

—Siete horas en el mejor de los casos. Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones. —Nicolas abrió la bolsa y sacó un bocadillo.

—¿Podemos tomar las decisiones con los pantalones puestos, por favor? —preguntó Serena, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Darien.

Darien se encogió de hombros. A ella no le había importado mientras estaban dormidos. A pesar de sus advertencias, una vez dormida, rodó hacia los brazos de Nicolas. Durmieron entrelazados hasta que le tocó la guardia a Nicolas. Entonces ella simplemente se acurrucó contra Darien. Podría no confiar en ellos cuando estaba despierta, pero cuando era vulnerable, buscaba el consuelo y la seguridad de su abrazo.

—Hubiera tenido demasiado calor con los pantalones puestos. —Rehusó mencionar que hubiera tenido demasiado calor porque su cuerpo había estado apretado contra el suyo. Él podía ser un caballero.

—Darien, esos diminutos y apretado calzoncillos bóxer no hacen mucho por esconder el hecho de que tienes una enorme erección. ¿Soy la única a la que le molesta esto?

Nicolas gruñó una carcajada, pero Darien simplemente se giró hacia ella, proporcionándole una vista completa de lo que dormir a su lado le había provocado. Ella no iba a dejarle ser un caballero.

—Bueno, cariño, esto es lo que pasa cuando duermo con mi polla acunada contra tu hermoso culo.

Ella jadeó, sonando un poco a la virgen que había sido antes de que les conociera.

Nicolas sonrió. Era la sonrisa que siempre le dejaba saber a Darien que su hermano estaba a punto de desenmascararlo.

—No dejes que te engañe, nena. Él se despierta así cada mañana.

—Cabrón. Como si tú no lo hicieras. Ambos tenemos los mismos sueños. —Clavó a Serena en la cama con su mirada intensa—. Soñamos contigo, cariño, y nos despertamos duros.

La mirada de ella fue de uno al otro, entonces la bajó.

—¿Por favor, alguien me puede dar un café? Alguien que lleve pantalones.

Maldición, él debería haber mantenido su puta boca cerrada.

Nicolas le llevó una taza y un bocadillo.

—Crema y azúcar. Dos cucharadas. Y por favor come, Serena. Anoche no comiste en el avión.

Darien sabía que Nicolas quería exigir, ordenarle que comiera, pero ellos no tenían derecho a ordenarle nada que no correspondiera a su seguridad inmediata. Refrenarse, apartarse de ella, hería a Nicolas. A Darien tampoco le gustaba.

Ella aceptó el café pero apartó el bocadillo.

—No tengo mucho apetito.

Darien tampoco. Quería ocuparse de sus problemas con Serena de alguna manera. Pero ahora no era el momento. Y quería ver a Endimion. Dios, sólo un día como padre, y ya estaba preocupado por su hijo. Se lo quitó de la cabeza. Su hijo estaba a salvo con la familia Black. Ellos eran tremendamente ricos y tenían conexiones muy poderosas. Cuidarían de Endimion. Pero los hermanos Black no eran las únicas personas poderosas a las que conocían.

—¿Conseguiste hablar con Rafe o Kade? Lo intenté ayer por la noche, pero ninguno contestó.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, apartando finalmente la vista de Serena. Afortunadamente, la pregunta dirigió la atención de su hermano a otra parte.

—Estaban…ocupados anoche.

Darien tomó un largo sorbo del café del sitio de comida rápida. Era bazofia, pero aún era mejor que algunos que había tomado en el pasado. Podía apostar como habían estado ocupados Fobos y Alan. Tenían intereses de negocios en los Estados Unidos, pero amaban a las mujeres americanas. Montones de ellas. Y les gustaba compartir. Ese era sólo un motivo por el que ellos habían afianzado su amistad.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Están en la ciudad. Tienen una reunión con Milenio Black Oak sobre las nuevas refinerías en Bezakistan. Van a venir aquí y traerán algún material con ellos. Teléfono vía satélite, el mejor equipo informático, un coche nuevo y un montón de dinero en efectivo. Y teléfonos móviles. No quiero que Hilary sepa nuestro número después que dejemos la ciudad. Es mejor para todos. También traerán algunas tarjetas de crédito y pasaportes por si acaso tenemos que dejar el país. Sé que no podemos permanecer en un sitio durante demasiado tiempo, pero creo que vale la pena encontrarnos con ellos antes de movernos.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—No puedo dejar el país sin mi bebé.

—Serena, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para mantenerte con vida. —Darien no quería dejarla ir de nuevo. Se ponía enfermo al pensarlo, pero ella tenía más oportunidades de mantenerse con vida en algún lugar lejano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No, no puedo dejar el país.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—Te sorprenderás de lo que puedes hacer cuando te atan y te lanzan a un jet privado.

Darien miró a Serena durante un momento. Estaba cansada, a pesar de haber dormido. Estaba escrito en los círculos bajo sus ojos. Seguía siendo la cosa más bonita del mundo para él, pero se veía frágil, atormentada. Y muy asustada. Juntaba las manos con fuerza en el regazo.

—¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho, dulzura?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Serena.

Porque la había estudiado cuidadosamente. Él tenía una mente brillante y una memoria muy buena. Cada intercambio que habían tenido, él lo había mantenido vibrante y vivo en su mente.

—Te retuerces las manos cuando estás preocupada o insegura.

También lo hacía cuando no quería confesar cosas. Como hizo esa noche en la que había admitido que era virgen.

Serena separó las manos.

—Malditos hombres perspicaces. Alguien me envió un mensaje de texto al móvil ayer por la noche. Tenía mi bolso en la bolsa de pañales de Endimion y cuando fui a dejarle, lo cogí. El teléfono tenía fotos de Endimion y pensé que tenerlo era inofensivo. No estaba planeando llamar a nadie. Pensé que si sabíais que él había contactado conmigo, tiraríais el teléfono, por lo que no dije nada. Pero entonces vosotros empezasteis a hablar de algo que sonaba como dejar el país… —suspiró, entonces metió la mano en el pequeño bolso que Hannah le había entregado y sacó el teléfono. Serena se lo tendió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Sólo quiero mis fotos.

Nicolas agarró el teléfono.

Darien se sentó al lado de Serena. Dejaría que Nicolas hiciera su trabajo de investigación mientras él sostenía a su mujer. Incluso si rechazaba serlo, todavía pensaría en ella de esa manera. Esta era una de las alegrías de compartir. Siempre habría uno de ellos manejando los negocios, lo cual liberaba al otro para consolar o proteger a la mujer.

—Cariño, nadie va a quitarte las fotos, pero vamos a apagar cualquier cosa que envíe o reciba una señal. Todavía serás capaz de mirar las fotos y utilizar algunas aplicaciones.

—¡Hijo de puta! —La maldición de Nicolas resonó a través de la habitación—. Maldito sea. Voy a matar a ese maldito perro hijo de puta. Voy a desgarrarle en pequeños pedazos con las manos desnudas y los empujaré hacia abajo en su garganta chupa-mierda.

—Guau, sabe un montón de malas palabras —dijo Serena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Y no tiene miedo de utilizarlas —dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Nicolas dejó el teléfono y cogió el suyo, el teléfono desechable e imposible de rastrear que Armand le había dado. Marcó un número y siguió maldiciendo.

Serena miraba a Nicolas pero habló con Darien.

—Dijo que sabía que ibais a tratar de sacarme del país, pero que si vosotros pedíais favores para llevarme al extranjero, él no tendría otra opción que ir tras Endimion.

Darien cerró los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente, utilizando las mismas palabras que su hermano había utilizado.

—Diamante sabía que finalmente se nos ocurriría este plan.

—¿De verdad ibais a enviarme lejos?

Él odiaba la manera en que temblaban sus labios, el dolor en su voz. Odiaba el hecho de que ella estuviera tan asustada.

—Sí. Hablamos sobre eso mientras dormías. Íbamos a enviarte con unos amigos que podrían mantenerte a salvo. Una vez que estuvieras en su país, Zafiro Black iba a volar él mismo con Endimion hacia Bezakistan. No tuvimos tiempo suficiente para llevarlo a cabo al comienzo y el hijo de puta lo sabía. Ese es el motivo por el que sólo nos dio veinticuatro horas. Pero aún ese podría ser el mejor plan.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Le creo. Nos perseguirá.

Darien enarcó una ceja arrogante.

—No podrá cogerte en Bezakistan.

—No puedo estar allí el resto de mi vida —dijo Serena, la frustración era evidente en su tono—. Quiere matarme. No entiendo por qué, pero tengo que luchar contra esto. No puedo arriesgarme a dejarle ir tras mi hijo, ni siquiera por un segundo. A menos que mates a este capullo, estaremos mirando por encima del hombro durante el resto de nuestras vidas, preocupados de que esté apuntándonos.

—Le mataré, Serena. No dejaré que nada os pase a ti o a nuestro hijo—juró Nicolas, colgando el teléfono.

Ella estuvo callada durante un momento.

—¿Exactamente quién es este hombre?

—Un puto muerto—dijo Nicolas con el rostro todavía enrojecido.

Serena se giró hacia Darien.

—¿Podrías decírmelo por favor? Sin los golpes de pecho del gorila.

Él no quería. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si sólo pudiera mandarla con Fobos y Alan y después recogerla cuando todo se hubiera terminado. Entonces no tendría que admitir cuanto la habían cagado.

—¡Dímelo! Tengo el derecho de saber por qué este hombre me quiere muerta.

—Generalmente manejamos los problemas de seguridad para las empresas—explicó Nicolas—.

Pero en este caso, estábamos ayudando a que nuestros amigos de Bezakistan encontraran a su prima, como te hemos explicado.

—Michiru, sí. —Ella hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia, ciñendo la manta sobre el pecho—. Ahora dime el resto de la historia.

Darien respiró hondo y se lanzó.

—Diamante cree que somos responsables de la muerte de su padre.

—Eso es una gilipollez. Ojalá hubiera sido así. Hubiera disfrutado apretando el gatillo —gruñó

Nicolas—. Pero no, fui un buen chico y mandé al capullo a prisión. Si hubiera sabido que estaría muerto tan pronto, le hubiera disparado yo mismo, y a Diamante justo después, y terminaría con la maldita miseria de todos.

Darien miraba fijamente a su hermano.

—Lo que Nicolas está intentando decir a su manera neandertal es que el viejo Blackmoon era un hombre muy malo y que un rival le apuñaló y le mató detrás de las rejas.

—Tuvo lo que se merecía. El cabrón traficaba con mujeres jóvenes. Proveía los pedidos de los clientes y las vendía a los burdeles de toda América del Sur. Compraba y vendía chicas para cumplir fantasías masculinas, las convertía en prostitutas y esclavas sexuales. —Nicolas ni se inmutó.

Pero Serena lo hizo. Se puso visiblemente pálida.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es horrible.

—Una sola palabra no puede describir esa clase de infierno —continuó Nicolas—. Nos vimos involucrados porque hicimos algún trabajo de seguridad para Bezakistan cuando éramos Navy SEALs. Algunos extremistas secuestraron al jeque Al Mussad y le rescatamos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un dictador? ¿Cómo ha entrado Blackmoon en esta foto? ¿Estaban ellos juntos en los negocios?

Darien se echó a reír ante la idea.

—¿Fiore? No. No es un dictador y nunca haría daño a una mujer. Y ciertamente nunca se metería en negocios con Diamante. Aunque he de admitir que su familia tiene una larga historia secuestrando mujeres. Sin embargo, todas las mujeres terminan siendo unas novias muy felices. Fio y sus hermanos fueron educados en Londres, por lo que él dirige Bezakistan como un negocio. Un negocio ridículamente rentable. Es un pequeño país. Pero están sentados sobre una gran cantidad de recursos. El padre de Fiore decidió repartir la riqueza hace muchos años. Cada ciudadano del país recibe una parte del dinero del petróleo que extraen. Es el país con renta per cápita más alta del mundo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba lo que él dijo:

—¿Entonces por qué iba alguien a secuestrarle?

—La región no ve con buenos ojos la manera en que la familia real dirige el país. Se adhieren a algunas prácticas muy antiguas.

—Oh. La poliandria. Sí, sé que los países vecinos piensan que es un pecado mortal.

—Sí. —Nicolas le sonrió con suficiencia—. Pero el pecado mortal de todos los hermanos de una familia que comparten una sola mujer significa que no hay que dividir el reino o la riqueza. De todos modos, mi equipo fue enviado para rescatar al jeque. A nuestro gobierno no le gustaba la idea de un líder menos amistoso controlando todo ese petróleo.

Los ojos de Nicolas se oscurecieron como siempre que pensaba en ese día. Darien estaba seguro que él era el único al que su hermano le había explicado toda la historia.

—Fio estaba en mal estado cuando le rescatamos. Estuvimos atrapados durante un par de días bajo fuego hasta que salimos.

—Hasta que os las arreglasteis para matarlos a todos. —Su hermano todavía tenía pesadillas.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros ante eso.

—Da igual. Nos separamos de mi equipo y le saqué de allí. De todos modos, nos hicimos amigos. Él trabaja mucho con Milenio Black Oak Oil, la compañía que Zafiro y Armand dirigen con su hermano, Taiki. Cuando estaban buscando una empresa para manejar la seguridad externa, Fiore nos recomendó.

—Por lo que cuando su prima desapareció en Nueva York, nos pidió que la buscáramos explicó Darien—. La mañana que te dejamos, acabábamos de tener noticias de que Blackmoon tenía una chica para nosotros.

—Por lo que utilizasteis un apellido falso cuando estabais investigando al padre de Diamante —dijo

Serena—. Nunca me dijisteis la verdad porque…

—Estábamos aparentando ser hombres que buscaban comprar una esclava —dijo Nicolas sin rodeos—. Teníamos que construirnos toda una tapadera que pudiera ser corroborada por la gente de Sabio Blackmoon. Cualquier cabo suelto podría haber desarmado todo el caso.

Darien hizo una mueca ante la manera poco delicada en que su hermano lo exponía todo.

—Tuvimos que trabajar muy cuidadosamente para conseguir que el viejo Blackmoon hablase con nosotros. Pasaron meses antes que el cauteloso hijo de puta aceptara una reunión. Tomamos posesión de nuestra "esclava" casi tres horas después de dejarte esa mañana. Mientras hacíamos lacompra, lo grabamos todo y lo enviamos a los federales. Eso empezó toda una tormenta de mierda. El FBI tomó por asalto las insFioaciones de Blackmoon y arrestó a Sabio. Él fue asesinado en prisión seis semanas después.

—Y ahora su hijo quiere que vosotros sintáis su dolor. —Los puños de ella apretaron los pliegues de la manta.

—Sí. Él descubrió que eras nuestra debilidad. Estoy seguro que empezó a investigarnos. No le debió llevar mucho tiempo averiguar que contratamos a un detective privado llamado Moon para que te siguiera la pista mientras estábamos fuera. Y aparentemente le sobornó para mantenernos alejados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Serena miraba entre los dos como si buscara respuestas.

Nicolas se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Recibíamos informes periódicos, Serena. Supimos que te fuiste a Escocia y Moon dijo que te habías casado allí.

La amargura brotaba del interior de Darien. Tanto tiempo perdido. Diamante Blackmoon le había costado de formas que Darien no podría haber imaginado. Diamante Blackmoon se había asegurado que no estuviera en el nacimiento de su hijo. Que no hubiera sostenido la mano de Serena y la reconfortara. Que no hubiera estado cuando Endimion se despertaba en medio de la noche. El maldito Diamante había jugado con ellos como peones en un tablero de ajedrez.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, un pequeño resoplido escapó de su boca.

—Él es el motivo por el que seguíais insistiendo que Angus era mi marido. ¿Entonces ese detective privado estaba en la nómina de Diamante?

—Correcto. —Suspiró Darien—. Y Moon no se molestó en mencionar tu embarazo. Habríamos venido. Íbamos a dejar América del Sur después de rescatar a Michiru y volver contigo. Pero él dijo que estabas casada… —Se encogió de hombros—. No teníamos nada por lo que llegar a casa excepto un maldito apartamento vacío, entonces decidimos quedarnos y rescatar a tantas chicas como pudiéramos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fui a Escocia a principios de marzo. Eso fue mucho después que me dejarais sin una simple llamada telefónica o un correo electrónico. O incluso una pizca de verdadera información sobre vosotros. No intentéis cubriros las espaldas ahora. Podríais haberos puesto en contacto conmigo, preguntarme sobre mi "matrimonio". Entiendo que estabais haciendo algo importante. De verdad que lo entiendo, pero yo también era importante. Bueno, pensaba que lo era. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Fui una estúpida pequeña virgen que pensó que sexo significaba amor.

Esto era lo que él había querido evitar.

—Serena, te dijimos que te amábamos. Aún te amo. Nicolas todavía te ama.

Ella se puso de pie, dejando el café y el bocadillo detrás.

—También me dijisteis que volveríais a por mí, por lo que perdonadme si encuentro vuestra devoción eterna difícil de creer. Mintieron en todo, Darien. Sois dos hombres peligrosos que se divirtieron con una pequeña virgen que fue lo suficientemente tonta como para quedarse preñada. Estoy segura que fue una conquista interesante, pero eso es todo lo que fue. Me voy a duchar. No, no estáis invitados. Sólo atrapad a ese tipo para que pueda volver con mi hijo y vosotros podréis seguir con vuestras vidas.

Nicolas extendió la mano y le agarró el brazo.

—Si crees que vamos a dejarte ir cuando esto acabe, no nos conoces.

Ella se apartó.

—Sí, bueno, ya que acabo de saber vuestro verdadero apellido y ocupación en las últimas veinticuatro horas, creo que puedo decir con seguridad que tienes razón. Nunca os conocí realmente. Ahora déjame ir. ¿No necesitas limpiar tu arma o disparar a los tipos malos o algo así?

Nicolas la soltó, como si se hubiera quemado. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, su cara estaba marcada con líneas de terquedad. La puerta se cerró con un pequeño golpe.

—Eso estuvo bien. Sabes que podrías atenuar el modo cavernícola. —Darien miró su bocadillo, pero su estómago se revolvió. Entendía por qué Serena no quería comer.

—Sí, bueno, tu actuación de chico agradable tampoco está funcionando. No voy a dejar que se aleje. Nos pertenece. Es la madre de nuestro hijo. No me voy a sentar y decir adiós con la mano mientras ella se va.

Tan terco.

—Ni yo, pero no creo que atarla vaya a funcionar en este caso.

—No veo por qué no. No puede irse si está atada a la cama con los dos metidos profundamente en su interior.

La cabeza de su hermano podía ser tan malditamente dura que ni siquiera una motosierra podría penetrarla.

—La cagamos. Estábamos preocupados por su seguridad y la cagamos. No quisimos que supiera de nuestro trabajo o contarle cuan a menudo tenemos nuestras manos ensangrentadas. Deberíamos haberle contado todo, pero mantuvimos las bocas cerradas.

Nicolas bajó los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, ¿habría importado? Has visto como ha reaccionado ahora. Alguien tan dulce como Serena no necesita un hombre tan duro como yo. Nuestro trabajo es peligroso. No soy bueno para Endimion y ella.

—No está cabreada por nuestro trabajo. Está furiosa porque no la llamamos. Y al minuto en que creímos que había un obstáculo, la dejamos ir. No debimos haber creído a Moon o renunciar a Serena sin comprobar lo de su "esposo" por nosotros mismos. Nosotros provocamos esto. Nosotros tenemos que arreglarlo.

El cuerpo entero de Nicolas se desinfló.

—Tú deberías trabajar en esto con ella. La amo, pero soy demasiado rudo. No encajo en la vida que se merece. Estoy segurísimo que no puedo criar a un hijo, no cuando su mamá cree que no soy nada más que un pistolero hijo de puta.

—No dejes que gane el tío Artemis. Cualquier mierda que te dijera, que no eres digno de ser amado y deseado. ¿Estabas escuchándola, maldita sea?

Pero Nicolas había terminado. Darien pudo verlo claramente. Su hermano se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo que hacer una par de llamadas más. ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas del disco duro?

Darien sintió que sus manos se apretaban en puños. Sabía cuánto significaba Serena para su hermano. Nicolas se había ido dos días de borrachera el día en que se enteró que ella se había casado con otra persona. Darien no estaba seguro de que desde entonces no hubiera estado tratando de matarse. Había sido temerario. Peligroso. Nunca cerca de las mujeres que habían salvado, pero desde que supo del matrimonio de Serena, había estado asumiendo riesgos que nunca antes hubiera tomado.

Nicolas había aceptado su pérdida no porque no la amara, sino porque no creía merecérsela o que ella alguna vez le pudiera corresponder.

Nicolas se giró hacia él, su boca era una línea delgada.

—Mataré a Diamante. Será mi regalo de bodas para vosotros. Le mataré por ella aunque sea lo último que haga.

Darien temió de repente que las palabras de Nicolas resultasen ser excesivamente ciertas.

_**Once meses antes, 14 de febrero—Nueva York**_

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Serena, su mente no era capaz de registrar realmente las palabras de la doctora.

La mujer de mediana edad se veía totalmente competente con su bata blanca.

—Está embarazada.

_Encinta. Embarazada. Preñada. Abandonada._

—Pero estaba tomando anticonceptivos—balbuceó ella.

La doctora se encogió de hombros. Trabajaba en una clínica barata para mujeres. Obviamente había oído todo eso antes.

—Ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por cien efectivo. Observé en su informe que usted vino y obtuvo la receta hace unas siete semanas. ¿Nuestra farmacéutica le explicó cómo funcionaba? Usted tenía que tomarlas cada día.

Ella no era estúpida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y utilizó condones durante el primer mes? A las hormonas les lleva algún tiempo hacer efecto en su cuerpo. —La doctora enarcó las cejas por encima de sus sensatas gafas. —¿Ella lo repasó todo con usted?

Serena negó con la cabeza, la realidad comenzando a afianzarse.

—Le dije que no necesitaba una charla. Llegaba tarde a una reunión. Pensé que sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Nunca ha tenido amigas que estuvieran tomando la píldora? —preguntó la doctora, cruzándose de brazos.

—No. —Nunca había tenido verdaderas amigas, punto. No desde sexto cuando su padre decidió que ella era demasiado inteligente para estar detrás de sus amigas. Ella había estado adelantada, pasando por los cursos sin ni siquiera pensar en su vida social. No había tenido ninguna. Había estudiado y cuando podía, trabajaba en su arte. Había sido demasiado joven para ser amiga de sus compañeras de clase. Se había acostumbrado a estar sola.

Excepto durante una semana cuando ella había pensado, sólo por un momento, que no lo estaría nunca más. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Oh, cariño —dijo la doctora, su comportamiento cambió en un momento—. Va a ir bien. ¿Puedes llamar al padre?

¿Cuál? Ella negó con la cabeza. Ahora no iba a profundizar en su relación de ménage.

—Perdí su número.

La doctora cogió la mano de Serena.

—Deberías buscarle. Debería saber lo que ha pasado. Mira, tienes opciones.

—No. Quiero a mi bebé.

—Bien. No eres una niña. Tienes un trabajo. Puedes venir aquí para tus citas. Todo va a estar bien. Pero él debería saberlo.

La doctora le estrechó la mano tranquilizadoramente y la dejó para que se vistiera.

Veinte minutos después, ella salía, el aire frío de Manhattan la azotó directamente en el pecho. Lo que no le había dicho a la doctora es que ya había tratado de encontrarles. Después que perdió el número de teléfono, había intentado buscarles. Sabía que vivían en Dallas. Sabía el nombre de su empresa.

Excepto que no existía. Ni ellos tampoco.

Caminó hacia el hotel donde tenía que explicarle a su dulce pero caprichosa tía que estaba de nuevo en problemas. Ella fue zarandeada y empujada por la muchedumbre. Estaba rodeada por una multitud, pero estaba sola.

Ellos no iban a volver. La habían utilizado y por lo que parecía ser de la manera más cruel posible. Si sólo le hubieran dicho lo que querían, ella se podría haber ido de todos modos, pero no se hubiera enamorado. Habría protegido su corazón.

Pero le dijeron que estaban enamorados de ella.

Una pequeña mentira despiadada.

Estaba sola. Excepto que ya no lo estaría más. Su mano fue hacia el vientre. Nunca estaría sola de nuevo. Tendría a alguien que la necesitaría, a quien no podría decepcionar. Había pasado semanas revolcándose en su propia miseria con lágrimas, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Tenía un bebé en el que pensar.

Tenía una vida que construir. Se dio la vuelta. No quería hablar todavía con su tía. La propietaria de la galería le había hecho una oferta muy interesante. Una que había rechazado porque eso la llevaría a Escocia y había estado esperándoles.

No esperaría más. Ellos se habían ido. Habían mentido. Estaban fuera en algún lugar y era una buena apuesta que hubieran continuado con sus vidas, encontrado otra mujer o dos.

Era el momento de construir su propia vida… y una para su bebé.

**Continuara… **

**Vaya si Serena tiene razones para estar asi de enojada con estos dos, recapacitara?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 7**

_**Hoy—Dallas, Texas**_.

Serena terminó de secarse el cabello y se miró al espejo. No estaba segura de reconocer a la mujer que se la quedó mirando. Se veía cansada y más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Se sorbió la nariz. Había llorado en la ducha, la presión simplemente demasiado difícil de manejar. Todo su mundo se había puesto patas para arriba en el transcurso de algunas pocas horas y era muy difícil de manejar.

Serena echaba de menos a Endimion. Su ausencia era una herida abierta en su pecho. Era media mañana, la hora en que, por lo general, ella metía el lienzo en la sala de estar para atrapar la luz suave y pura que venía a través de las ventanas. Ella tararearía y hablaría con Endimion mientras él jugaba y dormía la siesta en su corralito azul y blanco. Las horas pasarían volando mientras mezclaba sus colores y daba vida a las imágenes en su cabeza. Pero no trabajaría hoy. Y su última serie había desaparecido, destruida por un hombre con el que se había encontrado menos de un minuto hacía más de un año. Cinco grandes lienzos completamente quemados. Dos más pequeños también, destinados a una galería.

Ella intentó quitárselo de encima. No necesitaba el dinero en este momento. Su cuenta bancaria estaba bien de salud. Y nunca habría vendido las obras grandes. No las habría expuesto allí ante la remota posibilidad de que alguien reconociera a los hombres que había pintado con líneas remarcadas, trazos anchos y colores vibrantes e intensos. Su agente las había visto y las había llamado modernas y eróticas. Le había dicho que podría venderlas en un santiamén por un dineral, pero Serena se había negado.

Ahora el punto era discutible. Ellos se habían ido, como sus pinturas, sus videos, todos los juguetes de Endimion y la cuna que ella misma había armado.

No sólo estaba cansada. También estaba enojada. Furiosa.

Serena se envolvió en la bata que había hallado en su pequeño bolso. El cuarto de baño, a pesar del agua caliente que había usado, estaba frío. Había olvidado traer sus ropas, pero la bata era grande y cálida. No tan cálida como había estado cuando se despertó en medio de la noche con los grandes brazos de Nicolas rodeándola. Ella había oído a Darien trabajando cerca, en silencio, sus manos tecleando en el ordenador. Había sentido sus ojos posados sobre ella.

Y se había acurrucado más cerca. A pesar de todo el trauma de la noche, con Nicolas abrazándola, se había sentido lo suficientemente segura para volverse a dormir casi al instante. Cuando se había despertado esta mañana, los brazos de Darien habían sido los que la abrazaban.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta de entrada y a Serena casi se le salió el corazón por la boca. Ella respiró profundo cuando oyó a Nicolas saludar a un hombre que llamó Alan.

Sus amigos de Bezakistan. Unos con quienes ellos habían querido que ella se escondiera. Serena abrió la puerta y entró en la pequeña habitación. Si dejaba a Darien y Nicolas, ellos la arrollarían por completo y no tendría nada que decir en su protección. No iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Dos hombres increíblemente hermosos, con cabellos y ojos oscuros, y piel dorada entraron tranquilamente, uno llevando un bolso de lona repleto. Ella les clavó la mirada. Ambos podrían haber salido de las páginas de una revista. Altos, Blackmoons, y vestidos de manera impecable. Uno de ellos era ligeramente más ancho que el otro, con un aire como de halcón. El otro parecía un poco más joven que su hermano, su rostro sólido bien parecido. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa, apenas perceptible.

—Hola. Tú debes ser Serena —dijo el más joven suavemente, de algún modo calmándola al instante mientras cruzaba el cuarto en dos zancadas—. Soy Alan al Mussad. Es un enorme placer conocerte.

Oh, ella le creyó. Era uno de esos hombres que podía hacer que una chica se sintiera como la única mujer en el mundo. Tomó su mano entre las de él, rodeándola.

—Hola.

Él sonrió y sus labios se curvaron haciendo que todo su rostro cobrara vida.

—Eres tan bella.

—Corta esa mierda ahora, Alan. —Nicolas la apartó de un tirón de Alan.

Maldita sea. Incluso tan bello como este hombre era, ella se sentía atraída por dos malditos tíos que se veían idénticos, uno era una persona muy locuaz, el otro este Neandertal clavando dagas con los ojos a su amigo.

—Ella no va a Bezakistan con vosotros—dijo Darien.

El hombre más alto frunció el ceño.

—¡Qué pena! A ella le iría bien allí. Le podría conseguir entre tres y cinco maridos muy de prisa. De hecho, Fiore la amaría. Él tiene un asunto con las pelirrojas. Ella podría salvar nuestro reino. Ya sabes que sólo nos han dejado un año más.

—Ella es nuestra—dijo Darien con un pequeño gruñido.

—¿Entre tres y cinco hombres?—jadeó Serena—. No puedo manejar dos.

Los labios del hermano mayor se curvaron, pero ella no lo llamaría exactamente una sonrisa. En cambio, la expresión prometía toda clase de decadentes placeres.

—Creo que te sorprenderías de lo que podrías manejar si eres correctamente preparada. Confía en mí. Sé cómo preparar a una mujer.

—Y yo sé cómo preparar un cuerpo para la sepultura—dijo Nicolas mirando ceñudo.

—Realmente lo sabe—agregó Darien con voz profunda y tenebrosa—. Y yo también.

El otro hombre los ignoró.

—Soy el príncipe Fobos, segundo en la línea al trono de Bezakistan. Y porque mi hermano debe a Nicolas su vida, lamento que debamos privarnos de llevárnosla a mi país para seducirla.

Alan enarcó una ceja.

—Seducirla es un pensamiento tentador, pero ella es la madre de su hijo. Honraremos nuestra deuda.

—Por supuesto. —Él se volvió hacia Darien y Nicolas—. Reconsidera enviarla con nosotros. La mantendremos a salvo, nos aseguraremos de que nadie la toca. Ella puede desaparecer en el palacio. Nuestro jet está listo.

—Aprecio la oferta, pero no puedo salir del país—explicó Serena.

El rostro bien parecido de Fobos se cubrió con lo que ella pensó era desaprobación. Él agitó una mano en su dirección, pero le habló a Nicolas y Darien.

—¿Dejaréis que vuestra preciosa joya tome semejante decisión por sí sola? ¿Por qué no está amarrada? Tengo una cuerda si la necesitáis.

—Y una mordaza—ofreció Alan—. Sería terrible cerrar esa boca bonita, pero se ve muy capaz de gritar.

—También muerdo—prometió Serena. Seh, ella podía ver porque todos estos tíos congeniaban con los hermanos Chiba.

—Estoy seguro de que Nicolas tiene su propia cuerda y me sorprendería si él no hubiera amordazado a muchas mujeres a través de los años—dijo Fobos.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Es igual, señores. No puedo abandonar el país o esté hombre vendrá detrás de mi hijo. Nunca recuperaré mi vida hasta que tratemos con este bastardo. No me iré. Ahora me gustaría saber exactamente lo que está pasando. ¿Nos estamos mudando? ¿Hemos descubierto algo acerca de dónde está este tal Diamante?

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Esa es mi chica. Y Fobos tiene razón con respecto a Nicolas. Él es excelente con un nudo. Ahora, ¿qué habéis averiguado vosotros dos?

Alan se enderezó, de repente viéndose más profesional.

—En primer lugar, Nicolas preguntó más temprano por tu teléfono, Serena. Hemos confirmado que nadie ha activado el dispositivo de rastreo. Deberías estar a salvo. Ahora, con respecto a Blackmoon, hemos descubierto algunas cosas. Sabemos que tiene un jet privado. La Agencia Federal de Aviación muestra que el jet de Blackmoon presentó una solicitud de vuelo ayer por la noche para una pequeña comarca en las afueras de Alburquerque. Ellos aterrizaron. No sé dónde fueron desde allí, pero para un vuelo corto, no tendrían que presentar otra solicitud. Pero debéis saber que también descubrí que Blackmoon posee varios negocios en el área de Dallas-Fort Worth.

Él ritmo cardíaco de Serena se triplicó.

—¿Está aquí? ¿En la misma ciudad que mi hijo?

Nicolas extendió una mano.

—Endimion está a salvo. Zafiro está mudando a toda la familia a su penthouse. Ellos poseen un piso con ascensor privado. Si fuera necesario, pueden aislar el piso del resto del edificio y clausurar el hueco de la escalera. Y si realmente estamos preocupados por Endimion, Zafiro prometió llevarlo a Alaska. Nadie entra y sale de River Run sin que el pueblo entero lo sepa. Todo va a estar bien.

Pero Darien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Tenemos amigos en Alburquerque. Un par de miembros de nuestro viejo equipo de SEAL viven en las afueras de allí. Desde el punto de vista de Blackmoon, sería una buena apuesta que hubiéramos escapado hacia allí y potencialmente, escondiéramos a Serena con ellos.

Los dedos de Fobos daban golpecitos sobre uno de los maletines que había traído.

—O es una trampa. Cuando cazo, sirve que la presa crea que estás en un lugar cuando en realidad estás en otro. Todo lo que digo es que vosotros deberíais ser precavidos. Sería fácil para él conducir de aquí a Albuquerque, o ir en avión.

—He cubierto nuestras huellas—sostuvo Darien—. No he utilizado una tarjeta de crédito. El vehículo no puede llevarlos a nosotros. Él nos podría haber seguido desde D.C. y averiguar que volamos a Dallas con Zafiro Black, pero luego, no tendría forma de saber dónde estamos. Dallas es una ciudad grande.

—A menos que él tenga a alguien en la nómina de Black Oak—caviló Nicolas.

—Voy a hablar con Zafiro sobre eso. —Darien frunció el ceño, pero abrió uno de los portafolios y sacó un teléfono nuevo. Lo sostuvo hacia ella—. Ahora tenemos aproximadamente diez de estos. Desecharemos los que provienen de nuestras oficinas por si acaso uno de los bastardos se acerca a Berjerite. Usaremos uno por día o algo así, luego los desecharemos. Quédate aquí con Fobos y Alan por el momento. Nicolas va a cambiar las matrículas del coche. Yo voy a explorar el área. En un par de horas vamos a largarnos de aquí y nos dirigiremos a Louisiana. Tenemos un amigo cajún allí, un verdadero profesional de la seguridad y un excelente Dom. Él tiene un lugar en el pantano. Vamos a alejarnos de la civilización, amor.

—También tiene un montón de cuerdas—dijo Nicolas arrastrando las palabras mientras seleccionaba una nueva matricula de las que Alan había traído. De hecho, las bellezas de Oriente Medio habían traído una auténtica variedad de artículos para ayudar a ocultar la identidad de una persona. Después de terminar de seleccionar una, Nicolas se la quedó mirando, la mirada seria, sombría… completamente cerrada—. Sé que estás asustada y enojada, Serena. Pero déjame sacarte de esto. Y luego no tienes que volver a verme.

Bien, él había renunciado con bastante facilidad. Así que tal vez ella nunca había significado mucho para él. ¿No había querido que ellos se largaran? Sí. Entonces, ¿por qué esas palabras hacían que le doliera el corazón?

Serena se tragó la furia y se obligó a encogerse de hombros, negándose a darle la satisfacción de ver que había herido sus sentimientos.

—Perfecto.

El rostro de Darien se cerró en banda y cuadró los hombros.

—Vamos, hermano. Tenemos que largarnos esta noche. Serena, quédate aquí. Y por el amor de Dios, come algo. Sé que no quieres. Ni yo, pero no vas a ser un lastre porque no puedes ver más allá de tu propia miseria. Ya tenemos a uno de los miembros del equipo que parece dispuesto a hacer eso. No necesito otro.

Darien cerró de un portazo detrás de su hermano.

Él tenía razón. Tan terrible como la comida sonaba para su estómago revuelto, necesitaba estar fuerte para poder volver con su hijo. Endimion le importaba. Nicolas y Darien no. Tenía que seguir diciéndose eso.

—Así que tú eres Serena. —Alan se sentó en la silla ante la única mesa de la habitación. Era una cosa inestable, pero él la hacía parecer casi elegante.

—Lo soy. —Ella deseaba que uno de los gemelos se hubiera quedado. De repente, era brutalmente consciente que estaba sola en un cuarto de motel con dos desconocidos muy viriles que compartían a sus mujeres y todo lo que ella llevaba puesto era una bata.

—Hemos estado escuchando a esos dos gimiendo por ti durante un año completo—le explicó—. Bueno, Darien gemía. Nicolas, simplemente, estaba ensimismado más pensativo que lo habitual.

Ella se sirvió el último sándwich. Su estómago se revolvió.

—Creí que ellos estaban en Sudamérica durante el último año. No en Oriente Medio.

Fobos se la quedó mirando. Su encanto natural parecía haber desaparecido.

—Nosotros no estábamos en Oriente Medio, al menos según nuestros vecinos. A ellos no les gustan nuestras… costumbres. —Se encogió de hombros—. Apenas nos importa. Los hermanos Chiba han estado en Sudamérica. Debido a la operación de rescate que emprendieron, hablábamos con ellos a diario. Tú pareces tener la impresión que esos hombres han estado montando una fiesta.

Hablando de acusaciones. Al menos la idea de una buena discusión le hacía parecer más fácil comer. Ella tragó el primer bocado y agarró una botella de agua.

—Me doy cuenta de que estaban trabajando.

Alan se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Ellos arriesgaban su vida a diario. Nosotros los contratamos, así que nos sentimos un poco responsables de la situación en la que se encuentran. Después de todo, andaban buscando a nuestra prima.

—Michiru. —Ella recordaba el nombre que ellos le habían dado y se preguntaba por la mujer—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Fobos suspiró, un sonido de pena honda que llenó la habitación.

—Ella está viva.

—Fue brutalmente tratada. —Alan entrelazó sus manos como si estuviera dándose fuerzas—. Ella ocultó sus lazos con nuestra familia porque quería una vida normal. Es una chica hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Nuestra pequeña prima siempre fue una rebelde.

—A veces creo que dejó Bezakistan, porque no había suficientes personas sojuzgadas a las que

ella pudiera ayudar. —Fobos se paseaba mientras hablaba—. Quería salvar al mundo y el mundo le demostró que no quería ser salvado.

—Eso no es verdad—argumentó Alan.

Fobos negó con la cabeza, un gesto breve y algo brusco. Serena habría apostado que ésta era una discusión muy gastada.

Alan hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su hermano.

—Perdónalo. Todavía está enojado. Yo también, pero sé que con el tiempo, Michiru lo superará. Ella volverá a vivir. Su mente y su corazón sanarán. Pero sólo porque Darien y Nicolas Chiba la salvaron. —Él se masajeó el entrecejo como si tratara de apaciguar el ceño fruncido—. Cuando se marchó a estudiar se negó a tener un destacamento de seguridad. No está en la línea del trono, por lo que no pensamos que estuviera en verdadero peligro. Desapareció seis meses de su año lectivo. Se la llevaron porque pensaron que no tenía familia y los putañeros necesitaban a una mujer de ascendencia de Oriente Medio. El burdel de Sabio Blackmoon la vendió porque le gustaba mantener una variedad de mujeres para su clientela.

Allí se fue su apetito de nuevo. La idea de una joven siendo vendida la hizo estremecerse. Su corazón se compadeció de la mujer.

—Siento mucho oír esto.

—Ella estaba drogada. Todas las chicas eran alimentadas con una dieta constante de mierda química. —Fobos escupió las palabras como balas—. Rogó por drogas durante semanas después de que volvió a casa. Estaba reducida a piel y huesos, pero todo lo que quería era otra dosis. Esto es sólo una de las muchas cosas que le hicieron. Aún tiene horribles pesadillas…

—Cuando Nicolas y Darien la encontraron, estaba cautiva con otras quince mujeres—continuo Alan, su voz volviéndose dura por primera vez—. Me complace yacer desvelado durante la noche y pensar en todas las cosas que tus hombres hicieron a los hijos de puta que mantenían cautivas a esas mujeres en contra de su voluntad. Sus descripciones fueron gratamente detalladas. Tengo una vívida imagen en mi cabeza.

—No puedo imaginar por lo que pasó Michiru. —Tembló a pesar de la bata, sintiéndose muy mal por la joven. Incluso después de que se hubiera salvado, era obvio que todavía tenía un camino duro por delante. Blackmoon había estropeado muchas vidas, y ahora su hijo parecía decidido a mantener el negocio familiar.

—No, no puedes—contestó Alan—. Y no quiero que lo hagas. Pero te estoy pidiendo que tengas en cuenta que el trabajo de ellos fue vital para nosotros y para las familias de las otras chicas que rescataron. Sí, ellos se sacrificaron. Pero Darien y Nicolas salvaron vidas.

Serena se envaró.

—Oh, por supuesto que su trabajo era importante. No lo discuto. Y habría entendido la verdad. Pero el hecho es que me mintieron.

—¿Habrías entendido? ¿En serio?—preguntó Alan con tono ligeramente arrogante, como si él ya hubiera decidido la respuesta a la pregunta.

Así que la habían juzgado.

—Habría hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Tal vez suene egoísta para vosotros, pero también quería ser importante.

—Ellos creyeron que tú habías sido reclamada por otro hombre—dijo Fobos.

—Algo que pudo haber sido aclarado si me hubieran dado un nombre verdadero o incluso me hubieran llamada una sola vez. —Ella sentía las lágrimas amenazando. Dios, no quería sentir este agujero enorme y doloroso en el pecho. Quería no sentir nada en absoluto por ellos—. Si hubiera sabido lo que estaban haciendo, habría orado en las noches por ellos. Los habría amado, pero no me dieron la oportunidad. No confiaron en mí lo suficiente.

Los ojos de Fobos se suavizaron un poco.

—Los hombres a veces no somos las más inteligentes de las criaturas. Tomamos decisiones que creemos son las mejores para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Y a veces, cometemos errores. Eso no quiere decir que no conozcamos nuestros corazones. Si te han dicho que te amaban, quisieron decir eso.

—Son buenos hombres. Los mejores que conozco —dijo Alan con suavidad—. A veces son ásperos, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan ternura para ti y para tu hijo. Sería una lástima si ese niño nunca conociese a sus padres.

Ella miró a Alan echando chispas por los ojos. Eso no era justo. ¿Se suponía que debía perdonar a Darien y Nicolas en el mismo instante en que volvieran a entrar en su vida? Ellos le habían costado un año terrible de pena y dolor, y nunca le habían dado elección.

—Lo gracioso es que, si me hubieran preguntado si me arriesgaría a ir con ellos a Sudamérica, lo habría hecho. O me hubiera quedado aquí y hubiera esperado, tan difícil como podría haber sido eso. Habría hecho lo que fuera que me pidieran. Pero no me dieron a elegir.

Sí, probablemente estuviera siendo terca, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más enojada se ponía. Por supuesto que eran héroes, no tenía dudas. ¿Pero eso significaba que se suponía los aceptara de nuevo sin recelo? ¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez que ellos tuvieran una "misión" que considerar? ¿La dejarían atrás durante meses o más aún sin mensajes? ¿Decidirían que su hijo estaba a salvo y simplemente se volverían a marchar, esta vez para siempre? Ellos no sólo la dejarían abandonada. Romperían el corazón de Endimion también.

No, ella no creía que pudiera correr ese riesgo. No estaba segura que estuviera dispuesta a volver a confiar en ellos.

Y eso la enojaba muchísimo porque ella quería confiar. Quería arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarles que la amaran, que nunca la volvieran a abandonar. Aunque la habían dejado embarazada y sola, todavía soñaba con ellos. Todavía se despertaba gritando sus nombres.

Se limpió las lágrimas enojada. Esta vez, no iba a escuchar a su estúpido corazón. No podia permitírselo. Ya no era una niña. Ahora era una madre.

Fobos se enderezó el abrigo.

—Lo siento si me extralimité. Solo esperaba darte algo en lo que pensar. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas cualquier cosa, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Alan se puso de pie.

—Sin duda. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamar.

—Vosotros no me conocéis. ¿Por qué lo haríais? —Estos hombres la confundían. Obviamente, eran poderosos, sin embargo parecían preocuparse genuinamente por Nicolas y Darien, que eran básicamente empleados. Eran de la realeza, en la línea de sucesión al trono, pero estaban poniendo en riesgo sus vidas para ayudar a otros.

—La familia real de Bezakistan tiene una deuda con los hermanos Chiba por salvar a uno de los nuestros. En realidad dos, dado que Nicolas también salvó a mi hermano, Fiore—explicó Alan—. Cuando le pregunté cómo los deberíamos recompensar, ¿sabes lo que tus hombres pidieron?

Fobos negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano les habría dado millones. Ellos no quisieron nada.

Más lágrimas. ¿Nunca pararían?

—Sé que ellos no pidieron dinero.

Ellos no lo harían. Querrían ser pagados por el trabajo, no por salvar una vida. Serena lo sabía en lo profundo de su alma.

Fobos la miró con seriedad.

—Los conoces mejor de lo que piensas. Nos pidieron que financiáramos el resto de su operación, sin embargo no aceptaron dinero para ellos. Querían salvar a tantas mujeres como pudieran. Siete mujeres han sido reunidas con sus familiares. Y otras tres familias al menos ya no tienen que preguntarse qué pasó con sus hijas o sus hermanas.

—Ellos hicieron un trato desigual—explicó Alan—. Nosotros no sólo teníamos que pagar por sus viajes y sus gastos, sino por esas mujeres, para que vieran a un asesor y su rehabilitación de las drogas.

—Pagaría más millones para que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido. —Fobos la miró sombríamente—. Nunca he dicho esto a Nicolas o Darien, pero nosotros no consideramos nuestra deuda pagada. Esto es algo que habríamos hecho independientemente. Un día, los recompensaremos. Dices no conocer a esos hombres, pero cuando te pregunté, inmediatamente supiste que ellos no harían lo que era fácil. Busca en tu corazón. Quizá es a ti misma a la que no conoces.

La puerta se abrió y Darien entró frotándose las manos. Su cara empalideció cuando miró a Serena.

—Cielo. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Vamos a dejaros solos ahora—dijo Fobos, haciendo un gesto a su hermano para marcharse.

Alan lo siguió.

—Te deseo lo mejor, mi amigo. En todas las cosas. Trae a tu familia al palacio cuando esto termine… o antes. Siempre eres bienvenido en nuestro país.

Ellos se marcharon, palmeando el hombro de Nicolas mientras entraba con el rostro pálido.

—El coche está listo, pero preferiría mantenerme oculto hasta que oscurezca. Si ellos nos ven, entonces les será mucho más difícil seguirnos una vez que el sol se haya puesto. Son alrededor de seis horas desde Dallas a Lafayette y otra hora hasta el pantano. He hecho todos los arreglos. — Nicolas hablaba, pero no había inflexión en el tono de su voz. Podría haber estado hablando del clima.

Era tan fácil para Nicolas cerrarse en banda. Él parecía ser un profesional de eso. ¿Qué pasaría si ella destruía la barrera y se acercaba al verdadero hombre? Algo enojado echó raíces en su tripa. Algo malvado e inquieto hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

—Serena, cielo, ¿dime por qué estás llorando? —Darien le agarraba la mano, sus ojos buscando en los de ella.

Nicolas vino de repente por el otro lado, luciendo listo para exigir. El cuerpo femenino saltó. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella siempre estaría compenetrada con ellos. Podía percibir el miedo de ambos, su furia con Blackmoon. La necesidad de mantenerla a salvo. Y de abrazarla.

Dios, ella quería el consuelo que le ofrecían silenciosamente. La conexión que sentía con ellos estiró el brazo con un grito silencioso, con casi doloroso anhelo. Ella penaba por una hora para nada más que sus consuelos, sus caricias. Quería atravesar las defensas de Nicolas.

Pero no podía aceptar su ternura. Y no podía admitir que los quería y que probablemente nunca quisiese a otro hombre. Ellos lo interpretarían como una rendición, y ella tendría que trabajar el doble para convencerlos de dejarla salir de sus vidas. Si aceptaba besos tiernos y palabras suaves, volver a arrancarlos de su corazón podría ser imposible.

Pero ella los deseaba de nuevo, por última vez. Ella apartó la mano de Darien y miró ferozmente el reloj. Faltaban horas antes de que oscureciera. Horas antes de que escaparan. Sonrió para sus adentros. Deseaba a Darien y Nicolas en este mismo momento. En sus términos. Y sabía con exactitude cómo persuadirlos para dárselo.

_**Ocho meses antes, 5 de Abril – Dallas, Texas**_

Nicolas se quedó mirando a Berjerite. De ninguna manera él la había oído bien. No le gustaba la mujer, pero era inteligente y hacía funcionar bien la oficina. Aun así, ella cometía alguna tontería. Tenía que estar equivocada en esto.

—No. —Darien se quitó de encima la mano de Berjerite—. No lo entiendo.

Ella puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, sus ojos ablandándose con simpatía. Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de repetir lo dicho, él se sintió perdido y muerto. Exactamente como su corazón.

—Esa mujer que encargaste al señor Landry seguir, se casó—murmuró ella.

Las palabras aún no parecían cuadrar a Darien, pero Nicolas las escuchó. Alto y claro. Ellas resonaban en sus oídos. Casada. Con otro hombre. Su Serena. No, ya no más su Serena. A menos de cuatro meses después de que la habían dejado con besos y promesas de volver, ella no sólo había empezado a salir con otro hombre, se había casado con él, había atado su vida a la de él. Le había dado su amor eterno.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien—dijo Berjerite, dando un paso atrás. Ella miró a Nicolas, sus ojos apartándose en silencio.

Berjerite siempre dirigía la palabra a Darien, el caballero. Nicolas no podía recordar una vez que ella lo hubiera mirado a los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de lo que encontraría allí. No era ninguna sorpresa. Ella lo veía como un bárbaro violento.

Berjerite colocó una carpeta de papel manila sobre el escritorio delante de él.

—No sé de que va esta mujer que os tiene enredados, pero según este informe, está felizmente casada, así que si ella es uno de vuestros proyectitos, ya no tenéis que preocuparos más.

Darien agarró el informe antes de que Nicolas pudiera agarrarlo. De todos modos él no estaba seguro de querer verlo. Si hubiera fotos de la feliz pareja, probablemente esto le entraría en la cabeza. Y podría imaginar vívidamente a Serena con alguien más, hablando palabras de devoción. Haciendo el amor, entregándole su cuerpo a él noche tras noche. Regalándole todas sus sonrisas luminosas y su risa cálida.

Nicolas se dio vuelta y se alejó. No quería ver el puñetero informe. Quería ver a Serena. Podría tomar un avión y estar en New York en sólo un par de horas. Podría plantarse delante de ella y preguntarle si alguna vez ellos habían significado una maldita cosa para ella. Él y Darien la habían amado. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en tocar a una mujer desde que se alejaron de Serena. Al parecer ella había hecho muchísimo más que pensar en eso. Mierda.

Darien bajó bruscamente la carpeta.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien—dijo Berjerite—. No quería enviaros esta carpeta. Pero tenía que ser honesta. ¿Quién es ella?

Darien negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se endurecía.

—Al parecer, nadie especial.

Nadie especial. Sólo una mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida. Le dolía el corazón. A pesar

de que lo ponía furioso, la voz en su cabeza preguntó: ¿En serio tenías la esperanza de que ella te esperase? A nadie le importas una mierda, mucho menos a una criatura hermosa y talentosa como ella. Estúpido bastardo.

Haciendo una mueca, miró a su hermano. La cara de Darien estaba cerrada en banda.

—¿Darien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?—preguntó Berjerite—. Debéis estar muy cansados. Puedo hacer reservas para la cena. Necesitáis comer.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. No tenemos hambre. Devuélvenos en un avión a Colombia.

Los ojos de Berjerite se abrieron de par en par, sus labios formaron una mueca.

—Pero si acabáis de llegar, Darien, y tus heridas no están completamente curadas.

Una fría máscara profesional se deslizó por el rostro de Darien. Nicolas estaba seguro que el suyo reflejaba esta desolación.

—Danos un momento.

Berjerite asintió de mala gana y salió de la habitación.

—Quiero ir a New York—espetó Nicolas.

—¿Qué probaría? Y de acuerdo con ese informe se ha mudado.

—Quiero poner los ojos sobre ese hijo de puta. ¿Cuál es su nombre?—exigió Nicolas.

Darien se rió sin humor.

—Angus. Es de Escocia.

¿Ella se había casado con alguien llamado Angus?

—Ella no puede estar hablando en serio. Tenemos que ir.

Podrían hablar con ella, obligarla a decirles por qué había prometido esperar cuando era evidente que no había tenido intención de estar allí cuando ellos regresaran a casa.

Mierda, él aún la amaba. No quería dejarla ir, pero no podría soportar verla con ese hombre que los había reemplazado en su corazón. No podría ver un anillo en su dedo y saber que él no lo había puesto allí.

—No podemos ir, Nicolas. —Darien se restregó una mano por el pelo—. Ella nunca llamó.

—Nosotros tampoco la llamamos. —Él lamentaba ese hecho diariamente, pero hubiera sido muy peligroso.

—¿Cuándo íbamos a llamar, tío? Hemos estado trabajando de manera clandestina durante meses. Tenemos que enfrentar los hechos. Ella no nos amaba. Se acabó. Joder. —Darien se dio la vuelta. Caminó hacia el escritorio y levantó el teléfono—. Fobos al Mussad, por favor. Sí, dígale que soy Darien Chiba y que necesito que me llame pronto. Vamos a volver a Colombia dentro de poco. Necesitamos reunirnos con él.

Nicolas se quedó mirando por la ventana. Lo separaban kilómetros de Serena, pero aunque estuviera delante de él ahora, no sería capaz de alcanzarla.

Su futuro se había terminado. Necesitaba un trago.

Darien continuaba haciendo planes, pero Nicolas podría ver el resto de su vida trazado en un plan claramente delineado. Luchar. Luchar. Morir. Solo. Tal vez salvaría a algunas pocas personas, pero la única mujer que podría salvarlo estaba perdida.

**Continuara…**

**Ay! Todo un mar de confusiones, como se equivoco el Detective? Pronto lo Sabremos Chibas…**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo para los últimos Capis…**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 8**

_**En la actualidad – Dallas, Texas**_

Nicolas observó a Serena, cada instinto en él sobrecargado. Estaba pensando en algo, al límite de algo. Ella lo miró ferozmente, luego caminó de arriba abajo por la pequeña habitación, sus pies pisando sin hacer ruido el suelo con pasos rápidos que le decían todo sobre su ansiedad… y su enojo.

Por supuesto que ella estaba enojada. En su cabeza, ellos le habían mentido, pero realmente no había parecido una mentira en su momento. Había sido una tapadera. Ir encubiertos era parte de su trabajo.

Pero esta tapadera en concreto les había estallado en la cara. Darien podría ser tan optimista como quisiera. Ella no iba a regresar. No ahora que había descubierto lo que verdaderamente eran.

_Mercenarios._

Odiaba esa puñetera palabra. Sonaba egoísta, lo que los hacía parecer como hombres que vendían sus servicios a cualquiera por dinero, que usaban su poderío y su fuerza, sin importar el motivo o a quien lastimaban. Él no era así, pero no podría convencer a Serena. ¿Acaso, a estas alturas, ni siquiera merecía una oportunidad para intentarlo? Suspiró. ¿Cómo lo respetaría su hijo cuando se hiciera mayor, cuando creciera?

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo prevéis que yo viva en un pantano?

Nicolas observó su paso, sus manos que se apretaban y relajaban. Ella estaba a punto de estallar y él iba a dejarla. Tal vez si ella drenara algo de su tensión de manera natural, él no estaría tentado de arrojarla sobre la cama y obligarla a tener orgasmos hasta que se relajara. A él ese plan le parecía mucho mejor, pero ella no lo deseaba. El tío Martin había tenido razón; él no era bueno para nada. Nadie nunca lo amaría.

Nicolas cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó mirando fijamente a Darien.

Nicolas solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni una sola palabra?

—No.

Mierda. Darien quería hacerle morder el anzuelo para que perdiera los estribos y Nicolas se negaba a permitirlo. Darien quería que él agarra a Serena y le diera placer a la fuerza hasta que se derritiese en sus brazos, luego se la pasaría a su hermano, así él podría darle más de lo mismo. Pero Nicolas no iba a darle a su hermano la satisfacción de mostrarle a Serena lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba. O de tratar de hacerla ceder y enternecerse por ellos. Era inútil. Ella no iba a regresar. 

El gruñido de Darien escapó del fondo de su garganta. Su hermano estaba realmente enojado, una sorpresa dado que Burle raramente perdía los estribos. Ese era el trabajo de Nicolas, pero Darien parecía dispuesto a asumir el control por él.

—Bien. Haré lo que siempre hago. Hablaré por ti. Serena, permanecerás en el pantano durante tanto tiempo como sea necesario, hasta que nosotros te digamos que está bien que te vayas.

Los ojos femeninos se entrecerraron.

—O tal vez, llamaré a los policías. Es muy posible que él no haya podido comprarlos a todos. Tal vez yo estaría mejor corriendo el riesgo con ellos que con vosotros dos. Al menos no me mentirían.

Nicolas sintió que todo su cuerpo respingaba, como si ella le hubiera asestado un tiro. No, una bala le dolería menos.

—Tú no vas a llamar a nadie. —Darien se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intencionalmente apretujó a Serena. Invadió su espacio, dominándola con su altura—. ¿Honestamente crees que no hemos probado todo lo que pudimos en el corto tiempo que hemos tenido? Tenemos gente llamando a los Federales, a la oficina del Fiscal de Estado, al Fiscal de Distrito de Nueva York. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Eso es con lo que está contando Diamante.

—O tal vez está contando con el hecho que ha tenido meses y meses para preparar esto y sabe con exactitud lo que vosotros haréis a cada paso, como sentarse aquí y esperar que venga por nosotros. —El cuerpo de Serena prácticamente vibraba de rabia.

—¿Crees que me gusta estar de tertulia? ¿De verdad crees que no preferiría estar fuera buscando a ese hijo de puta? Si supiera que estarías a salvo, lo haría. Pero no sé si ese cabrón está cerca, y pasearse en la mitad del día sólo es pedir que alguien nos vea. Así que hasta que oscurezca, nos quedamos. ¿Qué coño más quieres que haga, Serena?

—Vuelve atrás un año y cambia todo. Diablos, si pudiera regresar, sería más inteligente y vería vuestro trasfondo. Debería haber sabido exactamente lo que erais. Lo puedo ver con tanta claridad ahora. —Sus puños eran pequeñas pelotas de emoción apenas contenida. Incluso los dedos de los pies parecían doblados, mordiendo la alfombra barata.

—¿Y qué somos?—la desafió Darien—. Sácalo, cariño. Escúpelo todo.

—Sois unos mentirosos.

Nicolas cerró los ojos. Eso dolió casi tanto como la idea de que ellos eran mercenarios. ¿Pensaba

que mentían a todas o sólo a las dulces vírgenes como ella, buscando afecto? ¿Ella creía que ganaban dinero salvando o quitando vidas humanas? Era probable. Le habían llamado cosas peores, pero nunca alguien que le hubiera importado.

—Estábamos encubiertos. ¿Hubieras querido que diéramos vueltas por allí repartiendo tarjetas profesionales de tíos malos?

—A la postre, no tiene importancia. Ellos parecieron descubrir quienes sois. Fueron más inteligentes que yo.

—Por supuesto que lo descubrieron. Tuvimos que presentar una tonelada de papeleo para conseguir que los federales aceptaran la evidencia que habíamos recolectado. Tuvimos que capturer al malo. No actúes como si nosotros fuésemos los villanos en este escenario. Nosotros fuimos los que salvaron a las mujeres y tú lo sabes.

—Bueno, no me salvasteis a mí, ¿verdad?—dijo ella con mordacidad.

Nicolas sintió su corazón casi detenerse ante la pregunta. A diferencia de sus anteriores discursos violentos, esta pregunta escapó de su boca con un asomo de vulnerabilidad que le rompió el corazón. El dolor en sus ojos estaba en carne viva, como si hubiera sido restregado con estropajo de aluminio hasta que sangrara. La culpa le retorció las entrañas.

Darien se suavizó un poco. Extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Cariño, no sabíamos que tú nos necesitabas o que estabas en peligro. En el instante en que pensamos que lo estabas, vinimos por ti.

La chica vulnerable se había ido en un santiamén, justificadamente una mujer enojada tomó su lugar.

—Yo no estaba hablando de eso, gilipollas. Estaba hablando del hecho que me dejasteis sola y embarazada, y si Diamante Blackmoon no hubiera decidido que yo sería un espectacularmente buen chivo expiatorio, nunca hubierais regresado por mí.

—Lo hubiéramos hecho. —Darien volvió a bajar las manos, los dedos crispándose como si ellos quisieran estar sobre Serena. Nicolas conocía a su hermano. Darien pensaba que si podía poner sus manos sobre ella, él podría allanarles el camino de regreso. Nicolas no creía que Serena quisiera ser aplacada. Ella quería pelear y ellos eran los únicos blancos disponibles.

—¿En serio? ¿O habrías pasado al siguiente caso y a la siguiente mujer que fuera lo bastante estúpida para tragarse vuestra actuación?

—No es una actuación y habríamos averiguado sobre ti.

Ella volvió esos grandes ojos azul cielo sobre él. Nicolas sintió su corazón saltarse un latido.

—¿Lo harías, Nicolas? ¿En serio? ¿Habrías venido a buscarme, a una mujer que pensabas estaba casada?

—No. —Él había muerto un poco el día que había oído de su matrimonio. Un pedazo de él se había marchitado y él lo había enterrado. No habría vuelto. No habría querido verla con su esposo

—. Nosotros ya lo habíamos discutido y habíamos resuelto dejarte en paz.

—Maldita sea, Nicolas. ¿Puedes pensar durante dos segundos antes de decir algo? ¿Por qué estás sentado allí? Sé que la amas. ¿Por qué estás dejando que nos destroce?

—Podemos amarla todo lo que queramos, pero no estamos juntos, Darien. No nos puede hacer trizas porque no va a dejar que nos volvamos a acercar a ella.

Y eso dolía como el infierno. Nicolas nunca se había sentido más vivo que cuando había estado con Serena. Con ella, él había sentido que había sido bueno en algo aparte de en su puñetero trabajo.

Había sido bueno en amarla.

Después la había jodido.

Él observaba como Darien le arrojaba palabras enojadas y ella le respondía a gritos. Sí, él la había jodido. Brutalmente. Le había dicho a Serena la verdad. Ellos no habrían regresado. Nicolas sabía que habría aceptado un trabajo tras otro, hasta que lo mataran. Ese cabrón de Landry le había mentido sobre el matrimonio de Serena, y él se había tragado cada puta palabra. Habría ido a su tumba con el corazón destrozado, amándola… y creyendo que pertenecía a otro hombre.

—¿Has pensado en el hecho que Caleb es nuestro hijo?—la cuestionó Darien.

—Probablemente es hijo de Nicolas.

—¿Crees que me importa? ¿Qué me importa una mierda?—disparó Darien en respuesta—. Hemos compartido todo desde el momento en que fuimos concebidos. En mi corazón, es mi hijo, y que me aspen si dejo que tú me empujes fuera de su vida.

Ella estaba cara a cara con Darien, su cara más animada de lo que la había visto en horas. Estaba sonrojada, su cabello se soltaba de su cola de caballo con cada sacudida de su cabeza. Pequeños mechones de cabello rojo se escapaban para revolotear en torno a su rostro. Estaba tan, tan hermosa. Incluso cuando les estaba gritando, Nicolas estaba completamente fascinado con ella.

¿Podría realmente dejarlo ir… dejarla ir… porque estaba preocupado de que fuera todo lo que ella lo acusaba ser? ¿Iba a dejar que su tío siguiera burlándose de él desde la tumba? Serena no estaba casada. Había dado a luz a su hijo. Nicolas aún la amaba. Ella se había preocupado por él una vez. Tal vez… Darien tuviera razón.

Nicolas se detuvo y realmente la miró. Él había estado revolcándose en su propio sufrimiento y no había mirado más allá de su belleza y de su rabia. Pero ahora lo hacía. Sus ojos se entornaron. Era como si ella quisiera… provocarlos. ¿Para pelear? ¿O para algo más?

—No deberías estar en su vida para nada—insistió ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Serena? Es nuestro hijo. Somos sus padres.

—No os importó lo suficiente de mí para llamar y averiguar que teníais un hijo, ¿pero se supone que crea que de repente seréis los papis del año?

Darien apretaba los dientes, claramente acercándose al final de su control.

—Ya te lo he explicado.

—Me diste una excusa. ¿Cuán difícil habría sido levantar el puñetero teléfono? —Ella se volvió hacia Nicolas—. Pasaron tres meses desde el momento en que os marchasteis y yo regresé de Escocia con mi supuesto marido. Tres meses. Noventa días en los cuales pudisteis haberme llamado. Noventa días esperando y creyendo que me habíais abandonado.

Ella lo dijo con un gruñido furioso, pero había algo más por debajo. Darien continuó sosteniendo su causa. Nicolas frunció el ceño, trabajando para apartar su propia culpa y sufrimiento, las palabras destructivas de su tío. Él la observaba. Ella seguía azuzándolos, poniéndose más y más frustradas con cada una de las ingeniosas réplicas de Darien.

—Admítelo, Darien. Encontrasteis una estúpida virgen que os dio exactamente la novedad que buscabais, luego os marchasteis sin intención de regresar jamás. Habías obtenido lo que querías, habías acabado. Y tú. —Se volvió para mirar directamente a Nicolas, su mirada mezclada con cierta sensación de anticipación, como si buscara algo—. Tú estás enfermo. Pervertido.

Nicolas absorbió las palabras, pero él estaba más sereno ahora. Pensando. Observando. Ella perseguía algo, pero él no creía que simplemente fuera la manera de dejar salir su ira. Si eso fuera todo lo que buscaba, él soportaría su ira. Pero había algo en la forma en que se acercaba furtivamente y lo miraba a los ojos que le hacía preguntarse el motivo detrás de su acalorada diatriba.

—Sí. Estoy muy enfermo, nena. —Él suavizó el tono. Si pudiera apaciguarla, estando de acuerdo con ella, entonces lo haría. Pero su suposición era que su compostura sólo la cabrearía más. Si era así… él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba—. Estoy dañado. No soy bueno para ti.

—Maldita sea, Nicolas. —La cólera de Darien salía de él en oleadas, bombardeando a su hermano que siempre había sido capaz de sentir sus emociones violentas.

Serena se puso rígida, su furia pareció incrementarse, no disiparse.

—¿Zurras a todas tus estúpidas conquistas? Pobre Nicolas, no puede ponerse duro sin un poco de perversión. Tiene que atar a sus mujeres o podrían escaparse.

Serena no sólo estaba escupiendo rabia. Estaba pintándole un cuadro con sus palabras. Si todo lo que quisiera fuera que él admitiese sus pecados en su contra, él lo hubiera hecho. Pero ella continuaba azuzando.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir? Sencillamente no te importa, Nicolas. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Bajo toda esa actitud agresiva, te das por vencido. Reculas, ¿verdad? Sólo vas a quedarte allí y dejar que una mujer te reprenda a gritos. —Ella se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

Pero la tenía y él estaba empezando a conseguir la imagen.

Darien abrió la boca para empezar a defender el honor de Nicolas, pero él detuvo a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza. Darien no necesitaba gastar saliva. Toda esta mierda de Serena no era realmente sobre él.

—Un Dom grande y malo, ¿eh?—se burló ella, azuzándolo aun más.

Las piezas encajaron, de manera inequívoca. Ella se había pegado a él durante la noche y parte de ésta, no había estado dormida. Había podido sentir su respiración cobrar un ritmo desacompasado cuando se había despertado, moviéndose de manera desasosegada hasta que él la había abrazado para forzarla a quedarse quieta. La había sentido agarrotarse durante un minuto, y se había preocupado de que le rechazase, pero Serena simplemente se había vuelto a derretir contra él y se había dormido con sus brazos y sus piernas entrelazadas. Ella se había despertado esta mañana envuelta en torno a Darien. Había querido consuelo, pero no lo pediría.

Esta discusión no era diferente. Estaba luchando, batallando contra él cuando él se había rendido y le había dado la victoria. Sin embargo seguía aguijoneándole, como si picotease una costra que no podía dejar cicatrizar. Porque no quería que lo hiciera. Mierda. Si él tenía razón, ella estaba en un rincón, queriendo algo de ellos, pero no teniendo idea de cómo pelear contra su orgullo para simplemente pedirlo.

Entonces le había manipulado para conseguirlo. Ella le podría necesitar mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado.

—No es tan duro sin esposas y una mordaza de bola, ¿verdad?—Ella lo miraba con desdén.

Nicolas probó las aguas, cruzando el cuarto para elevarse sobre ella. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho e invadió su espacio personal, dirigiéndole una mirada oscura y densa. Miles de lascivos pensamientos sobre Serena desnuda y debajo de él, entre los dos, cruzaron por su mente. Dejó que cada uno de ellos se reflejaran en sus ojos. Alivio y excitación llamearon por el rostro femenino. Ella debería estar reculando, pero no lo estaba haciendo porque Nicolas claramente podía ver que ella no quería avivar su ira solamente. Ella había estado buscando excitar su polla, tal vez incluso su corazón. Serena los deseaba. ¿Los necesitaba? Las próximas horas lo dirían.

Esto podría no resolver nada, pero él no iba a renunciar a su para siempre sin una pelea. Tenía la esperanza de que su tío pudriéndose en el infierno estuviera rechinando los dientes. Él se había preocupado por toda la bazofia que el viejo le había hecho tragar. Serena podría no amarlo, pero a ella le importaba. Eso sería suficiente por ahora. Era un comienzo.

—Serena, cierra la boca o vas a tener un severo castigo.

Aunque él había hablado en voz baja, Serena y Darien se callaron inmediatamente. El aire se congeló.

—Tú no tienes el derecho de castigarme. —Su respiración se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Terca y pequeña sub.

—Voy a tomarlo si tengo que hacerlo. No me superes, nena.

—No me toques.

—Oh, pero tú me deseas. —Él se acercó un poco más, satisfecho por su brusca inhalación.

Entonces sus hombros se relajaron y sus ojos se suavizaron, como si supiera que iba a conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Estás equivocado.

Oh, ella estaba cavando su tumba con esas palabras jadeantes. Él sonrió.

—Tú no admitirías la verdad. Sospecho que vas a pelear conmigo, aun cuando ambos sabemos que lo deseas. Tú deseas que te folle, Serena. Te mostré un mundo nuevo y luego te dejé sola para sufrir. No has estado con nadie desde esa noche, ¿verdad? No te atrevas a mentirme.

—Te mentiré todo lo que quiera, Nicolas. Toda nuestra relación ha sido una mentira.

—Eso es puro cuento, pero entiendo porque te sientes así. Ahora, tenemos algunas horas hasta que podamos salir. ¿Quieres sentarte aquí y entender cómo lidiar de manera razonable con esto o quieres jugar este jueguito hasta el final, hasta su inevitable conclusión? —Él se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora. La culpa seguía allí, pero ahora podía ver con toda claridad que ella necesitaba lo que solo él podía darle.

Darien se quedó en silencio al lado de su hermano, dejando que Nicolas tomara la iniciativa. Él clavó la mirada en Serena con ojos entornados. Seh, finalmente su gemelo estaba en el ajo y a bordo.

—¿Y qué juego es el que crees que estoy jugando?

—Tú estás creyendo que puedes tomar el control de la relación D/s con un poco de manipulación, nena. —Y normalmente él no mordería el anzuelo, pero si esta era la única manera de regresar a ella, entonces esta vez, él cambiaría las reglas—. Estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para llevarme a un lugar donde simplemente te folle y tú no tengas que consentir. Nos deseas a ambos, pero estás demasiado herida para pedir lo que necesitas. Hay un único problema con ese panorama. Esto tiene que ser consensuado. No voy a violarte, ni siquiera para fingir.

—No quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—No, tú quieres que te folle. Si te quitara esa bata en este momento, ¿encontraría tus pezones duros? ¿Estarían erectos, todos puntiagudos por mí? Si deslizara mis manos por tu cuerpo y enterrara los dedos en tu coño, ¿te encontraría húmeda y lista para mí?

Ella tragó saliva y luego intentó pasar con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Si lo estuviera, eso no significa que te ame. Significa que no he tenido nada en mucho tiempo.

—Nena, no he tocado a nadie desde que salí de ese cuarto de hotel. No tocaré a nadie más por el resto de mi vida. Te amo. Te amo con cada gramo de mí ser y moriré antes de que alguna vez tome a otra mujer.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con esperanza. Él la observó aplastarla rápidamente con dolor y miedo.

—No te creo.

—No lo ha hecho, Serena—murmuró Darien—. Tampoco yo he tocado a nadie en un año, cariño. En mi cabeza y en mi corazón, habría estado haciendo trampas. Aun después de que pensáramos que te habías casado con otro, no podíamos mirar a otra mujer. Tú eres eso para nosotros. La jodimos. Dejamos que nuestro trabajo y nuestras propias miserias y culpas nos derrotaran. Si lo pudiera hacer de nuevo, entonces te contaría todo.

—No puedes solucionar esto, Darien. —Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y luchó contra las lágrimas—. Ya no.

—No, él no puede. Nadie puede arreglar el pasado, Serena. Sólo puedo prometer que el futuro va a ser diferente. Ahora, tienes que decidir cómo va a seguir esto. Podemos hablar. Puedo ser tierno. O puedo darte lo que los tres necesitamos.

—Si me acuesto contigo es sólo para eliminarte de mi organismo.

Las palabras lo hirieron, pero él no iba a detenerse.

—Y si me acuesto contigo, es sólo porque te amo y quiero dejar mi huella en ti. Queremos follarte con tanta fuerza, que nunca puedas librarte de nosotros. Siempre nos sentirás muy adentro de ti.

Darien subió la declaración.

—Nunca serás capaz de olvidar lo que se siente al estar en medio de nosotros dos, estar rodeada y ser amada. Y si nosotros te follamos es porque te necesitamos. Te amo, Serena. Quiero casarme contigo y tener más hijos, construir una verdadera familia contigo. Pero si tú necesitas llamar a esto sexo, entonces también lo aceptaré.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Serena.

—No te creo. Nunca te querré. Os odio a los dos.

Nicolas cerró los ojos brevemente. Había una parte de sí que se preguntaba si debería dejarla irse y permitirle encontrar a alguien que no viniera con bagaje. Ella se merecía un estilo de vida que no la aislara. Pero él silenció esa voz. Ella los había amado una vez y podría volver a hacerlo. Ahora que él sabía que los necesitaba, no sería capaz de alejarse. Sin importar lo que costara. Él extendió las manos hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos, su peso recordándole cada cosa que había perdido durante el último año.

—Ódiame todo lo que quieras. Nosotros te amaremos lo suficiente para todos.

—Esto no significa nada—dijo ella, pero ya se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos.

Nicolas se burló

—Lo que sea. ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad?

—Que te jodan, Nicolas. —Ella escupió las palabras. Al parecer había conseguido sentirse cómoda maldiciendo. Probablemente los hubiera maldecido todos los días que habían estado lejos.

Nicolas no dejó que eso lo molestara. Ahora que conocía el juego, tenía la intención de ganar.

—Oh, llegaremos a eso. Pero yo que tú mejor primero diría la palabra segura o vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la tarde, esperando hasta que lo hagas.

—Hijo de puta—refunfuñó ella—. Resolución.

Él sonrió.

—Bien. Ahora definitivamente creo que nuestra pequeña sub requiere un poco de disciplina. Darien, vamos a necesitar las abrazaderas. Todas ellas.

Él la arrojó sobre la cama. La bata se abrió haciendo alarde de los pechos con los que había soñado cada noche desde que la había conocido. Eran hermosos y un poco más rellenos después de haber tenido a su hijo, con la piel tan tersa que él nunca había sido capaz de olvidar la sensación de ésta. Así como en sus pensamientos, sus pezones eran pequeñas puntas duras. Y por primera vez, había una pizca de temor en esos ojos azul cielo.

Seh, a él también le gusta eso. Su polla latió en sus vaqueros mientras pensaba en todas las cosas sucias y explícitas que podría hacerle.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en alerta máxima. Había soñado con esto, con tenerla de nuevo. Con hundirse en su cuerpo y nunca salir.

—Ábrete la bata de par en par. Déjame ver cada puñetero centímetro tuyo.

Ella apretó la boca, y él observaba mientras se decidía si lo desafiaba o no. Finalmente, sus manos fueron al lazo de su bata, y ella lo desató rápidamente sin un asomo de seducción.

Si pensaba que eso iba a disuadirle, entonces ella tendría otra cosa avecinándose.

Cuando Serena le reveló su cuerpo, Nicolas advirtió las diferencias. Tenía unas pocas curvas más. Unas pocas estrías y una cicatriz recta en la parte baja del abdomen.

—Tuve una cesárea. Si te molesta, entonces puedo vestirme. —Ella comenzó a ponerse la bata de nuevo, pero Nicolas le apartó las manos.

—Eres hermosa. —Todo su cuerpo respondió a ella. Cada célula en su interior se sentía como que cobraba vida después de una larga temporada de hibernación. Él había estado sobreviviendo desde el momento en que se había alejado de ella. Sólo existiendo. Ahora volvía a sentirse vivo.

Esta mujer delante de él era lo único que importaba. Serena, su hermano y el hijo que habían engendrado juntos. Si ellos fueran las únicas personas en el mundo, estaría bien con eso. Él hizo a un lado todo lo demás. No más culpa. No más dudas. No más esconderse. Él tenía una nueva misión. Volver a hacerle el amor a Serena.

Y Nicolas Chiba nunca fallaba en una misión.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Él le había dicho que era hermosa, pero ella sabía que se veía diferente de la última vez que la había visto desnuda. Sus pechos no eran tan gallardos. Ellos habían alimentado a un niño durante casi tres meses. Tenía cicatrices de su cirugía y estrías. Ya no era más una pequeña y perfecta virgen. Era una mujer y tenía las marcas para probarlo.

¿Era esto un enorme error? Probablemente, pero era suyo para cometerlo. Deseaba a Nicolas y Darien. Quería recordar lo que se sentía ser deseada por última vez.

Oh, ella no iba a aceptarlos de nuevo. No podría confiar en ellos. Ellos podían dar una imagen favorable de sí mismos, pero no se atrevía a volver a abrirles el corazón. Sólo quería esta noche. Bueno, tal vez un par de noches. Unos pocos besos, caricias y recuerdos para darle calor cuando se hubieran ido de nuevo. Probablemente eso la convirtiera en una idiota, pero nunca había querido a nadie más que a ellos. Ellos la habían usado y ella aún los quería. Esta era su última oportunidad para recuperarse de ellos.

—Nena, eres tan, tan hermosa. —Nicolas se quedó con la mirada clavada en ella.

—Mierda. No creí que llegara a verte así de nuevo. —Darien exhaló las palabras. Él estaba de pie junto a su hermano, su anterior enojo aparentemente superado. Darien había estado dispuesto a pelear. Nicolas no. Él se había encerrado en sí mismo. Por lo visto, los muros que él había colocado entre ellos, habían enfurecido a Serena. Pero él la había visto, había entendido su necesidad. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

—No he perdido todo el peso del bebé. —Ahora ella estaba nerviosa. Sin la rabia precipitándose por su cuerpo, se sentía vulnerable y un poco preocupada.

Los ojos de Nicolas se volvieron duros.

—Ni una palabra despectiva. Eres hermosa, Serena. No permitiré que nadie te insulte, ni siquiera tú misma.

Él estaba usando esa voz con ella, la que salía de un lugar profundo y oscuro cuando tomaba el control. Era grave y rezumaba autoridad. El tono rico de Darien era pura tentación, pero cuando Nicolas empezaba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer con ese gruñido oscuro y meloso, no podía resistirse a él.

—Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero inspeccionarte. Quiero aprender tu cuerpo una vez más.

Serena se estremeció. Ella solo quería tener sexo, pero él iba a prolongar innecesariamente esto, a convertirlo en una aventura espléndida y prolongada. Una mirada a su rostro resuelto, le dijo que él no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Ella le había empujado y ahora tenía que aceptar lo que le daba. Oh, él la escucharía, pero luego haría exactamente lo que le diera la gana. Si ella iba a conseguir lo que quería, entonces tendría que jugar con las reglas de Nicolas. Se irritó, pero también encontraba una extraña sensación de seguridad en ello. No la dejaría caer, no en la cama. Cuidaría de ella. También Darien lo haría. Podían dar una imagen favorable de sí mismos, pero aun era posible que se marcharan en el instante en que Blackmoon ya no la amenazara más. Pero estarían aquí con ella ahora.

Este era el único lugar en que podía confiar en ellos.

Ella dejó que sus manos subieran, entrecruzando los dedos.

—Muy bien, nena. Ahora separa las piernas. Queremos volver a ver nuestro coño.

Quería discutir sobre eso de "nuestro", pero era verdad. Durante el año transcurrido desde que se habían marchado, ni siquiera había pensado en otro hombre. Había conocido a muchos hombres atractivos, pero ninguno la hacía sentir del modo en que estos dos lo hacían. Ninguno había sido tan dominante como Nicolas o tan seductor como Darien. Ninguno de esos hombres la había perseguido en sus sueños o estuvieron a la altura de sus recuerdos.

Su corazón se aceleró al máximo cuando dejó caer las rodillas a los lados y abrió las piernas para ellos, el aire frío de la habitación deslizándose sobre ella. Sintió que sus pezones se endurecían aun más. Su piel cobró vida bajo las miradas vigilantes.

—Más abiertas—ladró Nicolas.

Ella las separó más, poniendo su coño en primer plano.

Darien inspiró, llenando sus pulmones.

—Ella huele delicioso. Jesús…

Le falló la voz y se relamió los labios. El coño de Serena palpitaba al pensar en su talentosa lengua sobre ella, azotándola con placer hasta que no pudiera ver bien. Darien podría darse un festín con ella por lo que se sentiría como una eternidad.

—Todavía no, hermano. Tiene que esforzarse para eso. Es un regalo demasiado bueno para una sub que ha pasado las últimas horas atormentando a sus Maestros. —Nicolas tendió la mano y Darien colocó algo sobre ésta. Parecía metálico y estaba unido a una cadena—. Nos manipuló para conseguir lo que quería sin tener que admitir sus deseos, sin tener que prometer o hacer nada.

—Nicolas, no la presiones—prácticamente suplicó Darien.

—Oh, pero ella quiere que la presione. —La sonrisa de Nicolas se volvió un poco más salvaje—. Átale las manos.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco ante su amenaza ronroneada. Dios, ella había extrañado este lado de Nicolas. Cuando usaba esa sonrisa con ella, Serena nunca estaba segura si él estaba genuinamente divertido o simplemente a punto de hacer algo realmente obsceno que pondría su polla dura y la volvería loca.

Darien metió la mano en la bolsa de cuero marrón de Nicolas y la volvió a sacar con un trozo de cuerda fina. Mientras la enrollaba en torno a sus muñecas, atándoselas juntas sobre su cabeza, ella se relajó. Suspiró, había añorado la sensación de verdaderamente ceder a estos hombres, de no estar sola. Aun si esto fuera por poco tiempo, necesitaba la fantasía. Quería demorarse porque era probable de que se volvieran a marchar demasiado pronto.

Mientras Darien le ataba las manos, Nicolas se desnudaba. Serena observaba como ese cuerpo duro y enorme quedaba al descubierto centímetro a centímetro. Ella recordó cómo se sentía pasar las manos por su piel tersa, sentir cada músculo abultado y duro y saber que era de ella. Las manos de Nicolas fueron a la bragueta de sus vaqueros y se deshizo de ellos con eficiencia, arrojándolos sobre la silla. Su polla sobresalía de su cuerpo, larga y gruesa. Ella no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en ésta.

Y entonces vio que no era la única que había conseguido unas pocas cicatrices en el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Una fea cicatriz circular arrugaba la piel de su abdomen, justo sobre el hueso de la cadera.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Se veía enrojecida, como si no hubiera terminado de hacer su daño todavía.

Nicolas la tocó, sus ojos bajaron como si tuviera que recordarse que estaba allí.

—Recibí una bala en las afueras de Medellín. No fue gran cosa. Pasó de lado a lado. Darien me suturó hasta que pudimos ver a un médico.

Darien se bajó de un salto de la cama, aparentemente feliz con su nudo que ahora la amarraba. Se quitó la camiseta, tirándola descuidadamente.

—Tuvimos suerte esa vez. No pudimos encontrar un médico para Nicolas, sólo un veterinario. Allí estaba mi hermano grande y malo y doce gatitos muy mimados.

—No es gracioso. Se podría haber muerto. —A Serena le temblaba la voz.

Nicolas podría haber muerto, podría haber perdido la vida y nadie se lo habría dicho. Ella habría seguido adelante, sin saber que él se había ido.

—No, Serena. Esto no era fatal. Muéstrale, Darien.

Darien suspiró, dejó caer los pantalones y se volvió. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Tenía cicatrices que le cruzaban la parte baja de la espalda que no habían estado allí antes.

—Mientras escapábamos con Alea, uno de los hermanos del dueño del prostíbulo nos alcanzó. Darien recibió tres en la espalda antes de que yo abatiera al hijo de puta. Esta no es la primera vez que alguien de la familia ha venido detrás de nosotros.

—Perdí una buena porción de mi hígado, pero parece que vuelve a crecer. Dichoso yo. —Darien se dio la vuelta—. ¿Sabes lo que me ayudó a pasar por esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería escucharlo.

—No me lo digas.

Darien le brindó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Es una pena, porque ahora que estás atada, no vas a ninguna parte. Cuando perdí el conocimiento, pensé en ti. Cuando me desperté, pensé en ti. Mientras me recuperaba, pensaba en ti.

—Tú pensaste un montón, pero no en levantar un teléfono y llamarme.

Burle puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sujétala. Tal vez eso la hará más agradable.

Nicolas dejó caer el objeto metálico en su mano, agarrando de una cadena delgada de plata que los conectaba.

—Estas son abrazaderas de trébol. Son para los pezones. Darien, los necesito duros y listos.

Darien subió a la cama y pasó los ddos por los pezones, suavemente al principio, luego los agarró con fuerza entre el pulgar y el índice. Apretó, haciendo que todo su cuerpo latiera de anticipación.

—¿Así, hermano?

Los ojos de Nicolas nunca dejaron sus pechos.

—Perfecto.

Él se subió a la cama, entre las piernas femeninas, haciendo que ésta se hundiera.

Darien se quedó a su lado, sujetándole los pezones para Nicolas.

—Creo que esto te va a gustar, nena. A mí me gustará. Las abrazaderas son confortables. Agarrarán tus pezones y los sensibilizarán de manera exquisita, pero se apretaran más con cada tirón de la cadena.

La humedad inundó sus pliegues. Ella podría sentir como se mojaba, cada vez más excitada. Darien se inclinó, cerniendo su boca sobre un pecho. Un gruñido bajo de satisfacción escapó de su garganta poco antes de que él colocara la boca sobre el pezón ya imposiblemente duro, retorciendo el otro con sus dedos. La chupada se sintió directamente su coño, encendiéndola y haciéndola retorcerse.

—Seh, nena, cada vez que hagas eso, estas abrazaderas se apretaran. —Nicolas se movió en el instante en que Darien levantó la cabeza. Nicolas deslizó la abrazadera de plata sobre el pezón, colocándola en la base sin piedad, la punta se inflamó y enrojeció.

Darien puso la boca en su oído.

—Sé que sientes esto, cariño.

Su susurro corrió como una hoguera de pólvora por su piel. Ella sentía la presión en su pezón, pero eso era solo el comienzo. Cuando se contoneó y retorció, la presión comenzó a aumentar en todas partes, como una botella de champaña esperando ser descorchada. Tanto tiempo. Ella había necesitado esto durante tanto tiempo. Necesitaba esto y mucho más.

Darien se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, capturando el otro pezón entre sus dientes y tirando con fuerza, preparándolo para el mordisco de la abrazadera. Él tiró de la punta, raspándolo con los dientes, aguijoneándolo con la lengua. Darien levantó la cabeza con un pequeño gemido. Nicolas puso rápidamente la abrazadera. Ella lloriqueó, la presión rozaba el filo del dolor, pero ella sentía. Finalmente sentía, y sus hombres le habían dado este regalo.

Nicolas se sentó sobre sus talones, su polla sobresalía, pero él daba la apariencia de estar completamente controlado. Su amenazante oscuridad se había transformado en necesidad sexual. Serena se sorprendió de lo mucho que la excitaba. Ella no había admitido cuanto la había herido verlo cerrarse. Darien había estado dispuesto a pelear, pero ella también necesitaba a Nicolas. Y ellos parecían necesitarla a ella también.

—Puedo ver tu excitación desde aquí. Estás muy mojada—dijo Nicolas, su voz un gemido profundo mientras se agarraba la polla con la mano.

Darien dejó que su mano bajara por su cuerpo, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el clítoris.

—Oh, ella es una chica sucia. Le gustan sus pezones pellizcados, sujetos con abrazaderas y torturados.

—Esas abrazaderas se ven perfectas en ella, como joyas. —Nicolas dio un golpecito en una.

Serena se estremeció, la sensación quemó. Sus pezones estaban abotagados de sangre. Nicolas tiró suavemente de la cadena que cubría todo el valle de sus pechos. Serena gimió cuando la abrazadera mordió su piel con cruel precisión. Ella bajó la mirada y vio que sus pezones se estaban poniendo color rojo oscuro. Las abrazaderas de plata eran bonitas contra su piel. Ella gimió.

—Eso es, nena—dijo Nicolas, tirando de la cadena de nuevo—. Ese sonido va directamente a mi polla.

—A la mía también—intervino Darien con los dedos jugando en torno a su coño—. Creo que nuestra pequeña Serena desea que sus despiadados Doms la lastimen un poquito, que tomemos lo que deseamos de ella.

—Y lo haremos—prometió Nicolas—. Pero no hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

A ella no le gustó como sonó eso.

—No voy a prometer nada, Nicolas. Si se trata de algún juego de poder para hacerme hacer algo, excepto tener un momento de diversión, entonces deberías dejarme libre ahora.

Los ojos masculinos se oscurecieron.

—Hoy me conformaré con que ruegues por una polla, Serena. Pero no pienses ni por un instante que no conseguiré lo que quiero. Tú, Darien y yo para siempre. Puedes engañarte, pero no te dejaré ir. Tuviste tu oportunidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero el sexo, Nicolas.

—Entonces rogarás por ello. —Él tendió la mano—. Necesito la última abrazadera, Darien.

Darien levantó la cabeza.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

Serena sintió que sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Se estremeció. Era muy consciente de lo vulnerable que era. Ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

—No tengo más pezones, Nicolas.

Nicolas bajó la mirada a su coño, sus dedos sustituyendo a los de Darien. Ella gimoteó mientras él la atormentaba. Jadeó cuando él tomó el clítoris entre el pulgar y el índice y apretó.

—Tienes esto. Esto nos pertenece, del mismo modo en que lo hacen esos pezones. Queremos decorar nuestro premio. Dame la abrazadera.

Darien le pasó la pequeña chuchería de plata a su hermano y Nicolas la colocó sobre su propio vientre entre las piernas femeninas. Esta abrazadera también tenía una cadena que Nicolas enganchó en la de sus pezones.

Nicolas apartó sus labios, exponiendo el clítoris. Retiró la capucha. Serena sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se precipitaba a ese diminuto lugar. Nicolas respiró profundamente.

—Hueles tan bien para mí. —Se inclinó y le tocó el clítoris con la lengua. La cadena que sujetaba las abrazaderas juntas seguía en su mano y él tiró bruscamente de ésta cuando Serena se movió, la presión apretando sin piedad los pezones. El dolor clavó los dientes en ella, aumentando el placer de su lengua.

Ella se retorció cuando él deslizó la abrazadera sobre su clítoris sensibilizado. Ella lo necesitaba… tocando, dentro de ella. A los dos. Eso era lo que él había querido decir. Tenía la intención de hacerla rogar y ella ya estaba a punto. Su clítoris palpitaba y cuando él se agachó y lo azotó con la lengua, casi se cayó de la cama. Darien la sujetó, sus manos moldeando sus curvas.

—No, quédate quieta. Deja que haga que te corras.

Él lo haría. Oh, esto no era lo que ella había planeado. Lo quería en su interior, y él iba a hacerlo así. Iba a deshacerla por completo… en sus términos.

Nicolas azotó su clítoris, el placer volviéndola obediente. Ella quería enredar las manos en su cabello. Obligarlo a hacerla correrse. Estaba justo allí, justo fuera de su alcance, pero él mantuvo el toque ligero y excitante, torturando su clítoris. Ella quería luchar, obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quería, pero él la había atado y la retenía. Estaba abierta para su placer, y lo único que podía hacer era yacer allí, aceptando azote tras azote de su lengua sobre su clítoris dilatado. Cada presión la volvía más sensible. Y durante todo el tiempo, Darien jugaba con sus pezones, haciéndolos abrasar de excitación y necesidad. Ella trató de retorcerse para alejarse. Esto era abrumador. Sentía como si fuera a salírsele el corazón del pecho. Estaba justo allí, en la punta de su lengua para mendigar, exactamente como él quería.

En lugar de eso, ella se retorció para hacerlo detenerse. Nicolas le dio una palmada en el muslo y gruñó.

—No, estás luchando contra mí. Puedes decir tu palabra de seguridad o puedes obedecer. —Su

boca regresó. Pequeñas lamidas, largos lametazos, todo para mantenerla sobre el borde. Serena se echó para atrás, los brazos de Darien una jaula de amor a su alrededor.

—Dale lo que quiere, cariño. Dios, voy a morir si no puedo follarte pronto. Te deseo muchísimo.

También ella iba a morir pronto.

—Por favor, Nicolas. Por favor, deja que me corra. —No podría aguantar ni un segundo más.

—Tu deseo, cariño—masculló Nicolas antes de chupar el clítoris en su boca.

Ella se precipitó por el abismo, jadeando cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Cada meneo de su cuerpo tironeaba de las abrazaderas que mordían sus pezones y el clítoris y enviaban réplicas a través de ella.

Darien la abrazaba, su cuerpo junto al suyo. Ella podía sentir todo el largo de su erección contra las caderas. Él se movió nerviosamente en su contra, susurrándole al oído.

—Esto es tan hermoso. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para verlo?

Sí, lo sabía. Ellos habían esperado tanto tiempo como ella. Un año. Casi un inconmovible año de anhelo, soledad y rabia y ahora todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era entregarse y podría finger durante un poco tiempo que todo iba a estar bien.

Nicolas levantó la mirada, dejando su coño durante un momento mientras ella descendía de su orgasmo. Serena podía ver su excitación brillando sobre sus labios.

—De nuevo.

—¡No! Nicolas, por favor. —Ella no estaba segura de poder soportar otro. Su cuerpo zumbaba, pero se sentía despojada y desnuda hasta el alma.

—Una vez más, Serena. Te lo dije. Hasta que mendigues por una polla. —Su boca se cerró sobre su coño en un beso envolvente y Serena se rindió. No había nada más que hacer. Darien continuaba diciéndole cuanto la amaban mientras Nicolas la conducía al orgasmo una y otra vez. Cada vez que ella pensaba que estaba saciada, la necesidad aumentaba de nuevo hasta que se quedaba sin aliento y suplicando por correrse.

Ella sabía lo que Nicolas quería. Quería su entrega total. Quería que dejara de lado el sufrimiento y las heridas del año pasado, y abrazara lo que podían tener juntos. Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cuando ella llegó a la cima de nuevo. Se sentía tan unida a ellos ahora y eso la asustaba. En cierta forma, estos dos hombres la completaban, y a cambio ella los completaba a ellos. Darien le decía eso también. Ella era la pieza que ellos siempre habían estado extrañando.

Se estremeció mientras bajaba otra vez. Conectada. Más allá de cualquier orgasmo, esta conexión era lo que había extrañado. Su corazón estaba quedándose a cargo, incapaz de parapetarse ante la acometida de los dos. Los orgasmos eran asombrosos, pero vacíos porque ellos no estaban con ellos, en su interior. Ella podría negarse a suplicar toda la noche y ellos todavía le brindarían este placer, pero esto no era lo que realmente quería cuando empezó esta pelea. Quería rodearles con los brazos, su piel contra la de ellos, sus aromas entremezclándose. Quería fusionarse con ellos.

El orgasmo era secundario a la sensación de ser una con ellos.

—Por favor, Nicolas. Por favor.

Nicolas subió la cabeza.

—Esa no es tu palabra de seguridad.

—Por favor. Estoy suplicando que tú y Darien me hagais el amor. Sin palabras de seguridad. Desátame. Quiero mis manos sobre ti. —Era tan explícitamente como podía decirlo. Ella contuvo las palabras que no diría. Los amo. Los amo mucho.

Nicolas dudó, pero se puso de rodillas. Darien se levantó también, echándose a un lado para acribillar su cara con besos mientras trataba de alcanzar sus manos.

—Cariño, te amo. Dios, te extrañé. No puedes imaginar cuanto te he extrañado. —Sus manos trabajaban para desatar las de ella. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando se desataron y pudo tocar a Darien. Hundió las manos en su pelo y tiró hacia abajo para un beso. Estaba hambrienta otra vez, esta vez por complacerlos. Darien la besaba, sin guardarse nada. Su lengua se hundió, jugando con la de ella mientras Serena sentía las manos de Nicolas sobre su cuerpo. Ella jadeó casi gritando en la boca de Darien cuando Nicolas soltó la abrazadera del clítoris.

—Todo está bien. —Darien le acarició el cabello, manteniendo los brazos a su alrededor, dándole a Nicolas acceso a sus pechos—. Cuando la sangre vuelve a circular, hay un pequeño mordisco de dolor.

Pero Nicolas ya lo estaba calmando. Le besaba el clítoris, su lengua hacía círculos con suavidad, haciendo que la sangre circulara de nuevo. Darien se abrió paso a besos por su cuello hasta los pechos donde hizo lo mismo allí, soltó las abrazaderas de cada pezón, prodigándoles afecto. El dolor hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran, pero el tierno cuidado de ellos hacía cosas extrañas a su corazón.

Darien finalmente levantó la cabeza y se acercó a la mesita de noche y a la bolsa de cuero donde Nicolas guardaba sus juguetes. Sacó dos condones. Pasó uno a Nicolas antes de abrir el suyo. Serena lo observó acariciar esa polla grande y dura antes de hacer rodar el condón sobre ésta.

—Quiero entrar en tu coño, Serena. Cabálgame.

Él rodó con ella sobre la gran cama hasta que lo montó a horcajadas. Ella sintió las manos de Nicolas en su espalda y su brío resurgió. Oh, sí, ella quería esto. Quería sentir la quemadura y saber que los tenía a ambos profundamente en el interior de su cuerpo.

Darien la agarró de las caderas y de repente empujó bruscamente hacia arriba, su polla saqueando su coño en un instante. Estaba tan sensible por los orgasmos que había forzado en ella que logró penetrarla por completo con un largo gemido. Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Tan llena. Estaba tan llena y se sentía tan bien. Los orgasmos habían sido dulces, pero ella había deseado esta plenitud.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien. Ella está tan apretada, Nicolas. Es tan perfecta.

—Va a estar mucho más apretada cuando yo entre. —Nicolas le separó las nalgas, ella sintió la sensación fría del lubricante gotear sobre la roseta de su ano—. Dios, te amo, Serena. Nunca amé a nadie del modo en que te amo. Un día moriré y lo mejor que habré hecho será amarte.

Ella apretó los dientes cuando lo sintió alinear la punta de su polla en su culo. Gimió cuando él comenzó a empujar. Tan puñeteramente bueno. Él se sentía tan bien. La quemadura comenzó, pero Serena le dio la bienvenida porque significaba que los tenía a ambos.

—Empuja contra mí, nena. Estás tan estrecha. Tan jodidamente estrecha. Es como si volvieras a ser virgen. —Nicolas tiró de sus caderas, su voz retumbando.

Ella bajó, rozando sus sensibles pezones contra el pecho de Darien. Nicolas le follaba el culo con pequeñas estocadas, ganando terreno a cada paso. La quemadura la hizo sisear, pero la ternura de Darien le recordaba todo lo que tenía para ganar. Él la besaba, pasaba las manos por su cabello, enredando su lengua con la de ella.

Lentamente, Nicolas se abrió paso hacia su interior, delicioso centímetro a delicioso centímetro.

—Dios, Nicolas. Dáselo. Ella va a hacer que me corra. No duraré—dijo Darien con un gemido.

—Durarás todo el tiempo que necesitemos. No salimos hasta que podamos hacerlo juntos—dijo

Nicolas y continuó tomándose su tiempo.

—Eres un hijo de puta—dijo Darien.

Nicolas se echó a reír. Ella sintió esa risa a lo largo de su columna.

—Se necesita uno para conocer a otro, hermano.

La cara de Darien mostraba la tensión de esperar por su hermano, pero Nicolas no cedió. Él mantuvo su lento avance y retirada.

—Eres tan caliente, nena. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me gusta follar este precioso culo? Este culo es nuestro. Tómanos, Serena. Tómanos por completo.

Ella empujó hacia atrás, sintiendo a Darien profundamente dentro de ella mientras se ajustaba para tomar a Nicolas. Serena se estremeció cuando su polla abrió una brecha en su culo, traspasando el apretado anillo de músculos y excitándola. Todos los nervios sensibles cantaron a viva voz después de tanto tiempo de estar desatendidos.

—Nena, te sientes tan bien. Te amo, Serena. No voy a dejarte ir. Nunca te dejaré ir. Puede que jamás me creas, pero nunca dejaré de amarte. Jamás volveré a renunciar a nosotros. —Nicolas presionó hasta que ella pudo sentir sus bolas golpear debajo de la curva de su culo.

—Nunca nos rendiremos. Hemos aprendido la lección. Nunca más, Serena—prometió Darien.

Ella quería creerles, pero no importaba. Lo único que importaba es que estaban todos juntos en este momento. Esto era algo a lo que podría aferrarse más tarde cuando estuviera sola. Podría recordar cómo se sentía ser amada, aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Ella tomaría un momento o dos con ellos, en lugar de toda una vida con cualquier otro. Nunca podría volver a confiar en ellos, pero se iría a la tumba recordando lo que se sentía al estar entre los dos, sus palabras, sus manos y cuerpos acariciándola.

Nicolas se retiró casi todo el camino. Ella se movió contra él, no queriendo perder su polla. Al tiempo que Nicolas se retiraba, Darien presionaba, alcanzando su punto G. Serena no había pensado que pudiera volver a correrse, pero la necesidad la montaba duro ahora. Ella se presionó hacia atrás, columpiándose entre ellos, renuente a renunciar a cualquier polla. Los cabalgó, cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo armonizada con ellos. Hacia delante y hacia atrás dejó que su cuerpo fuera empujado, manipulado mientras ellos la compartían como un dulce juguete sexual. Deseado. Querido. Bien amado.

La mano de Nicolas se interpuso entre ellos y tiró de su clítoris, la sensible protuberancia se despertó. Ella se corrió, el orgasmo se estrelló en su contra, haciéndola gritar sus nombres. Nicolas se puso rígido detrás de ella y le agarró las caderas, pulsando en su culo mientras se corría. El orgasm de Nicolas pareció desencadenar el de Darien. Él se presionó gritando su nombre mientras bombeaba en ella y se vaciaba dentro de la barrera de látex Blackmoon.

Serena se desplomó sobre el pecho de Darien, su aliento entrando y saliendo con un sonido áspero de su cuerpo. Nicolas tiró de ella mientras rodaba hacia un lado, metiéndola en el medio, apretujada entre los dos. Ella estaba cálida y feliz. Ahora mismo, el miedo y la ansiedad no tenían cabida en su cama.

—Serena—susurró Darien en su oído, las palabras haciéndole cosquillas en la piel—. Habla con nosotros. Aun tenemos horas. Quiero hablar contigo, trabajar en esto. Cuéntanos lo que sucedió mientras estuvimos fuera.

¿Por qué tenía él que hacer eso? Ella le había dado su cuerpo y él andaba a la caza de más. Quería conocer su alma.

—Habla con nosotros—la persuadía Nicolas mientras sus manos la acariciaban—. Háblanos, Serena. Cuéntanos sobre Caleb.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Caleb. Su única conexión real y duradera con ellos. Él le recordaba mucho a sus padres. Sólo podía tener a uno como padre biológico, pero ella los veía a ambos en su hijo. Caleb era una adorable combinación del vívido encanto de Darien y de la voluntad de hierro de Nicolas. Su bebé.

—¿Qué querés saber?

Esa era la única cosa que ella no podía negarles. Caleb era el regalo que ellos le habían entregado. En medio de la tristeza, él había sido su luz brillante. Incluso en las horas más oscuras, ella había sabido que quería esa pequeña chispa de vida que había comenzado aquella noche de invierno.

—Todo—dijeron sus voces en estéreo. Ellos se acercaron más, invadiendo cada centímetro de su espacio. Sabía que debería protestar, pero sus cuerpos calentaban el suyo.

Contuvo las lágrimas. Había comenzado esto porque quería un último momento con ellos. Había querido un cierre. Pero había cometido un error fatal. No hubo cierre. Nunca podría haber un cierre entre ellos. Lo que tuvieran nunca estaría terminado. Ella lo entendía ahora. Podría marcharse. Podría permitir que el dolor que había padecido los separase para siempre, pero no estaría completa. Ella transitaría por la vida como un fantasma, recordando un tiempo cuando estaba completa. Les pertenecía, y siempre lo haría. Incluso antes de encontrarlos, había sido suya, una chica esperando por esos dos hombres, estas mitades de un todo, para entrar en su vida y completarla.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar, contándoles todo lo que querían saber a los padres de su hijo, amando y a la vez, temiendo la paz que se instalaba en su corazón.

**Conitinuara…**

**Vaya que Serena es Terca pero, ellos si que saben que no quiere admitir que los sigue amando, ufff si que hizo calor!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**

**N/A: Para quienes esperan Actualización de Contrato Blindado les digo que la actualizare toda terminando con el ultimo libro de la Saga Gabriel, así como también Iniciare con los Capis de la Hija de los Colter..**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Darien miró por encima del hombro hacia el reloj, tratando de no mover el resto del cuerpo. No quería despertar a Serena. Lo último que quería hacer era arrancarla de su seguridad, de vuelta a este mundo al que la habían arrastrado. Ella se movió a su lado, pero no se despertó, solamente se acurrucó más cerca de Nicolas, quien la abrazó.

Las dos últimas horas se reprodujeron en su mente. Él se iría a la tumba con la sensación del coño de Serena aferrando su polla, contrayéndose y relajándose, tomando todo lo que él tenía. Había sido mucho más que sexo. Había sido una fusión de lo que él era con lo que ella era. El amor por Serena se alojaba en su pecho. Él era un mejor ser humano por amarla. Extendió la mano y le tocó el cabello. Tan suave. Como la mujer.

Con un suspiro de pesar, se sentó. Si él se saliese con la suya, entonces nunca dejaría esta maldita cama. Se quedaría con ella, sólo permitiéndole salir para ducharse y comer. Ella necesitaría sus fuerzas porque Nicolas y él tenían un año entero de sexo para compensar.

Casi las cinco. Tendrían que largarse pronto. Darien prefería viajar a altas horas de la noche si tenía que ir en automóvil. Había menos gente en la ruta durante esas horas. Era mucho más fácil saber si alguien los estaba siguiendo. Una vez que salieran de Dallas y entraran en el este de Texas, las multitudes se convertirían en nadie. Él sería capaz de observar a alguien acercándose furtivamente a ellos.

Nicolas miró por encima del hombro de Serena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una ceja enarcada.

Darien sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Habían discutido más temprano que uno de ellos tendría que llamar a Armand antes de salir rumbo a Louisiana. Los hermanos James habían prometido pasar el día trabajando en el caso, llamando al Fiscal de Distrito, tratando de encontrar a alguien en el FBI en quien pudieran confiar. Si ellos habían conseguido una suspensión temporal a tener que esconderse en un pantano, entonces quería saberlo.

Darien suspiró. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que salir de la cama caliente y hacer la llamada?

Nicolas sonrió con aire de suficiencia y abrazó a Serena con fuerza.

_Porque yo tengo el premio, hermano._

_Bastardo hijo de puta_, replicó violentamente Darien, enviando a Nicolas una mirada que era improbable que pudiera confundir.

Nicolas simplemente sonrió burlonamente.

Su hermano era un hijo de puta.

Era sólo una casualidad que Serena estuviera en sus brazos. Se la habían pasado entre ellos durante horas, pero Nicolas siempre parecía tener mejor sentido de la oportunidad. Darien suspiró y se levantó de la cama, agarrando sus pantalones. Frío. Estaba puñeteramente frío. Él esperaba que no hiciese este frío en el pantano.

—La próxima vez yo la tengo abrazada, gilipollas.

—No va a haber una próxima vez—dijo Serena, pero incluso mientras las palabras salían de su boca, ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Nicolas y lo acariciaba con la nariz—. Esto fue un momento de debilidad de mi parte. No volverá a repetirse.

Darien se quedó helado. Después de todas las intimidades y genuinas necesidades que habían compartido anoche, ¿ella se estaba volviendo a alejar?

Nicolas resopló de furia, apretando los dientes.

—Ya lo veremos.

Una sonrisa muy satisfecha cruzó por el rostro de Serena.

—Sí, lo haremos.

Serena no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Nicolas había arrojado el guante. Ella podría jugar a ser terca todo lo que quisiera, pero él no la dejaría marcharse. Si tenían que dormir en el umbral de su puerta, lo harían. Pero a la larga, destruirían su resistencia y ganarían. Ella les había mostrado con exactitude cómo recuperarla. Serena deseaba ardientemente su toque, no podía doblegar su cuerpo. Cuando se lo entregaba, también les entregaba su corazón y su alma. Y cuando ellos la dominaban sexualmente, florecía como una planta tratando de alcanzar la luz del sol. Ella se desplegaba, los tomaba y les devolvía todo.

Darien tenía la intención de tratarla como el regalo precioso que era. Era la única mujer en el mundo para ellos, y Nicolas y él probarían que eran dignos de ella. No la volverían a decepcionar. No podrían.

Maldiciendo por el frío, atravesó el suelo alfombrado hasta el pequeño escritorio donde su ordenador portátil había estado bajando los archivos de las unidades de disco duro que Armand les había traído.

Agarró su teléfono y el ordenador y luego se retiró al cuarto de baño para que Serena y Nicolas tuvieran un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras él hacía la llamada. Ellos habían cometido un error táctico con Serena durante los últimos meses permitiendo que sus traumas y miserias ante las noticias de su matrimonio superaran a su sentido común. Deberían haberse marchado de Colombia inmediatamente, haber entregado a Michiru a Fobos y Alan y volado directamente hacia Nueva York. Eso era lo que habían tenido la intención de hacer. La misión había llevado más tiempo de lo esperado. Ellos habían ido a la oficina, con la intención de que Berjerite hiciera una reserva de billetes a Nueva York, pero ella los había recibido con aquel puñetero informe. Serena Wade se había casado.

Estaba feliz con su nuevo marido. Se había mudado del hotel de su tía en Nueva York a una fabulosa propiedad en Virginia. Ella había seguido adelante sin ellos.

Nicolas y él deberían haber acampado en su puerta y exigido una explicación. Deberían haber confiado en que ella mantendría su promesa de esperarlos. Deberían haber estado dispuestos a pelear.

Demasiada gente en su vida los había abandonado, ya sea por desinterés, descontento o muerte. Ellos habían aprendido a dejarlo ir, pero él no había sido capaz de dejar ir a Serena emocionalmente. Incluso después de que hubieran acordado dar a Serena el espacio para ser feliz con su marido, Darien la había llevado en su corazón.

Su corazón había sido más inteligente que su mente. Nunca más volvería a dejar que se marchase.

Él hizo una mueca mientras trataba de acomodar su equipo en la minúscula encimera. Dios, esperaba que en su próximo escondite hubiera más espacio. Además de ser diminuto, el cuarto de baño estaba helado.

Marcó el número de Armand mientras levantaba los archivos que estaba buscando. Quería hacer una búsqueda más profunda antes de pasar horas en la carretera. Una vez que llegaran a Louisiana, tendría tiempo de sobra para buscar minuciosa y absolutamente todo, pero quería ver los informes originales del investigador privado, quería sacar en claro cuánto tiempo le había llevado a Diamante Blackmoon corromperle.

—Armand al habla. —La voz de Armand era cautelosa como si no quisiera revelar nada.

—Darien.

Hubo un largo suspiro desde el otro extremo de la línea.

—Gracias a Dios. Hemos estado preocupados. Esperábamos tu llamada hace horas.

Horas atrás había estado enterrado profundamente en el interior de Serena. No se sentía mal por ello en lo más mínimo.

—Algo ocurrió. Todavía estamos todos bien. Saldremos en una hora poco más o menos. ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Se sentía bien preguntar por Enidmion. Su hijo. Cuando todo esto terminase, él nunca volvería a estar separado de su hijo. Compensaría el tiempo perdido. Convencería a Serena de tener otro bebé. Un hermano o una hermana para Enidmion.

—Él es bueno, Darien. Es un niño genial. Puedo contarte que está extrañando a su mamá, pero está disfrutando de jugar con nuestros hijos. Hannah le está dando la cena en este momento.

Él recordó lo que Serena había dicho horas antes. Y a pesar de que se sentía como un idiota, preguntó.

—Esteeee, ¿cómo hace popó?

La carcajada de Armand hizo que Darien alejara el teléfono de su oído.

—Sus intestinos están muy bien, tío. Dile a Serena que él es regular. Y acostúmbrate a esto. Vas a oírte diciendo cosas que nunca antes habrías imaginado saliendo de tu boca. Tus hijos se vuelven tu vida. No te preocupes. También soy padre. Y puedo decirte que una de las alegrías de mi vida ha sido compartir esta familia con mis hermanos. Aleja el dolor, tío. No sé cómo lo hacen las parejas. Los niños son como monitos. Están en todas partes y en todas las cosas. Te lo juro, uno de nosotros tiene que salvar a Diana al menos dos veces al día y estoy seguro que lo mismo pasará con su hermana cuando comience a caminar.

Darien sabía que debería estar horrorizado, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba estar allí para Enidmion y los demás niños que Nicolas, Serena y él tuvieran en el futuro.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —continuó Armand—. Hemos contratado una mayor seguridad para el lugar. Día y noche. Los tíos son sólidos, hombre. No hay modo de que Diamante pueda llegar a ellos. Les confío mi familia.

Darien suspiró aliviado. Diamante ya había demostrado que podía meterse entre los agentes de la ley. Incluso había logrado sobornar a su investigador privado. Darien estaba seguro que Diamante estaba al tanto de sus relaciones con la familia James. Él tenía que confiar en Armand. El tío y sus hermanos estaban poniendo a sus propios hijos en la línea de fuego por ayudar a Darien y Nicolas.

—¿Alguien ha hablado con el Fiscal de Distrito? —preguntó Darien. Él no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero si el fiscal tenía algo con el menor de los Blackmoon, entonces podría demorar al hijo de puta.

—Slade ha estado hablando por teléfono con él durante horas. Dios, Darien, ¿la próxima vez que esta mierda suceda, puedes impedir que salga de Texas? Nosotros tendríamos esto finiquitado aquí. No tenemos la misma influencia en Nueva York. De cualquier manera, están dispuestos a ofreceros protección de testigos.

Mierda, no.

—Pasaré.

—Yo no te dejaría—admitió Armand—. Sabemos que Blackmoon tiene federales en su nómina de pago. El Fiscal de Distrito parece íntegro, pero no voy a entregaros a él. Incluso él mismo no recomienda entrar en la protección de testigos. Extraoficialmente, por supuesto. Ha perdido una testigo en los últimos seis meses. Ella tenía relación con uno de los distribuidores de Blackmoon. Mira, yo creo que él tiene ventajas, pero es solo un hombre. Los policías están revisando lo que queda de la casa de Serena. Es un desastre. Va a llevar tiempo.

Eso era con lo que Diamante contaba.

—¿Identificaron el cuerpo?

Tal vez la identificación del hombre de Diamante enviado a colocar esos explosivos ayudaría.

—No es tan fácil en los restos carbonizados. Vamos a necesitar registros dentales. Él no puede haber sido un pez gordo de la organización. No creo que Diamante tuviera la intención de que saliera de esto con vida. Él sabía cuando llegaba vuestro avión. Tenía que saberlo. Estaba esperando allí. Los policías encontraron lo que parece ser el dispositivo de detonación a unos cuatrocientos metros de la casa de Serena. Creemos que él estaba mirando desde el bosque. Con binoculares, habría podido veros llegar.

—Seh, es lo que creemos dado que se las arregló para llamarnos justo cuando estábamos huyendo de la escena. —Darien trataba de hacer malabarismos con el teléfono y su ordenador portátil—. ¿Lograste copiar estos archivos antes de traérmelos?

—Sí. Por cierto, esa secretaria tuya es un pitbull.

¿Berjerite? Ella siempre había sido educada y le hablaba con los tonos suaves del sur. Ella y Nicolas, nunca se habían llevado bien, pero Nicolas también, podía ser un gilipollas.

—Lo siento si ella te hizo pasar un mal rato. No se me ocurrió llamarla primero.

—Estaba muy cabreada. Y maldita sea, cree que caminas sobre las aguas. Todo el tiempo mientras estaba empacando los discos duros, me estaba diciendo cómo me molerías a palos cuando averiguaras cómo la había tratado. ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

—Dios, no. —Él no la tocaría ni con un palo de más de tres metros y un traje Hazmat6. Ella era muy competente, pero la rubia no le ponía nada físicamente—. Nunca he pensado en ella como algo más que una administrativa. Mira no sé qué pasa con ella, pero solamente es la mujer que hace los papeleos y lleva los libros.

—No creo que ella lo vea de ese modo.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Darien agarró el CD que había hecho antes de los archivos del ordenador de Berjerite así podía transferirlos al de él y comparar. Tenía que seguir buscando, ver que otras debilidades en su seguridad podrían tener que Diamante pudiera explotar. Abrió la unidad de lectura.

—En serio, tío. Ella se encargó de mi viaje y…

Mierda. Yaciendo allí, había un pequeño, negro y mortífero dispositivo de rastreo. Él supo lo que era en el instante en que lo vio.

—Maldita sea.

—Ella sabía cuándo estaba arribando tu avión, ¿verdad?

—Sí—le contestó con su mente trabajando velozmente—. Nosotros habíamos reservado el vuelo desde Medellín a la ciudad de México por nuestra cuenta, pero ella obró un milagro y nos consiguió el vuelo a Dulles. El vuelo estaba lleno. Y ahora estoy pensando si Diamante la ayudó a lograrlo.

Tal vez el investigador privado no había sido el único en la nómina de pago de Diamante.

Armand se quedó callado por un momento.

—Ella estaba particularmente molesta de que me llevara su disco duro, pero para ese entonces ya sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Tú no insertaste un dispositivo de rastreo en la unidad de DVD de mi ordenador, ¿verdad? —

Darien lo dudaba, pero por si acaso…

—No. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Eso es lo que pensé. Espera.

Él maldijo mientras corría para recuperar su ordenador. Rápidamente, lo arrancó y recuperó los correos electrónicos de ella. Berjerite era meticulosa. Conservaba todo. Cada maldito correo electrónico. Había miles. Él escribió el nombre del investigador privador en el buscador y finalmente encontró lo que quería. Los informes originales del investigador privado.

Él volvió a maldecir.

—Jódeme, Armand. Berjerite es nuestro Judas. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

Estaban hundidos en la mierda más de lo que habían imaginado.

Nicolas suspiró. No quería levantarse, pero el sol estaba a punto de caer en el horizonte. Pronto sería hora de irse. Serena estaba tendida sobre su pecho, sus suaves respiraciones llevando un ritmo que él encontraba calmante. Ella estaba aquí en sus brazos. Era un puñetero milagro.

—Cariño —susurró, recorriéndole las curvas con sus manos. Su piel era tan, tan tersa—. Tenemos que prepararnos para salir. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Ella gimió, sonado somnolienta y suave en el sueño.

—No quiero. Afuera hace frío.

Él se rió entre dientes. Era mucho más fácil de manejar después de diez o más orgasmos. Tomó nota mental de ello. Cuando Serena se pusiera difícil, no haría más que atarla y hacer que se corriese hasta que ronroneara como un gatito y se enroscara a su alrededor.

—Haría cualquier cosa para que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí. —Lo decía en serio. Daría cualquier cosa porque el peligro hubiera terminado, para que su peor problema fuera entender cómo cambiarles los pañales a Enidmion. Sabía que a su hijo le gustaba el cereal de arroz, y que Serena acababa de comenzar con el puré de plátano. Ella también le había contado que a él le gustaba manchar con ambos por todas partes. La idea de su hijo le retorcía el corazón.

Enidmion era la expresión del amor de ellos por Serena. Nicolas no permitiría que se fuera por nada. Él volvería a soportar cada minuto de dolor y soledad por un solo instante de conocer a su hijo y amar a Serena.

Serena se sentó en la cama, las sábanas se deslizaron y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto durante un momento. Su polla volvió a ponerse dura. Nunca dejaría de desearla. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era estar en la misma habitación, y él estaba listo y duro para montarla. Su pareja.

Ella se frotó los ojos y entonces finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Se subió la sábana.

—¿Te molesta?

¿Ahora quería actuar modestamente? No iba a suceder.

—Sí, me molesta que los cubras.

Ella le disparó una mirada que probablemente estaba diseñada para matar, pero él no dejó que eso lo afectase.

—Nicolas, me gustaría vestirme.

—Entonces supongo que deberías hacerlo. Nena, no voy a salir de la habitación. No me giraré y fingiré que no pasé varias de las últimas horas con mi polla dentro de tu precioso culo.

—¡Dios, eso fue grosero!

Él sonrió, el mero acto levantándole el ánimo.

—No fue asombroso. Tienes el traserito más apretado que jamás he follado.

Los fríos ojos verdes se pusieron en blanco.

—No es exactamente un cumplido, Nicolas.

Él se encogió de hombros. Había pensado que lo era.

—Bueno, yo no iba a ponerlo en una pegatina o algo por el estilo. A menos que tú quisieras. O en una camiseta. Eso podría ser bonito.

Ella negó con la cabeza y su risa fue hermosa para los oídos de Nicolas. Serena no se había reído ni una sola vez desde que la habían sacado de su gran casa victoriana. Ciertamente, podía comprender por qué no lo había hecho, pero quería que se riera ahora. Quería llenar su vida de risas.

Ella se volvió, su cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, haciéndola lucir como una sirena.

—Darien me diría lo hermoso que son mis ojos. —Pero no Nicolas. No—. Tú discutes la elasticidad de mi ano. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo?

—Amarme. —Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Serena se detuvo, su risa se silenció, pero Nicolas no retiraría lo dicho. Él estaba sintiéndose asustado, débil. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir lo que quería si no lo pedía? Tal vez él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero podría serlo. Amar a Serena ya lo había cambiado. Era mejor y sería el hombre que ella necesitaba. Si ella ya no lo amaba, él trabajaría día y noche para que se enamorara de él. No iba a permitir que su puñetero tío ganara durante el resto de su vida. No iba a ser la misma clase de miserable gilipollas que Martin había sido.

Ella se sorbió la nariz y se levantó de la cama.

—Nicolas, yo no sé si puedo hacer eso. Creo que las heridas son demasiado profundas. —Ella alcanzó su bolso y se puso su ropa interior—. No soy la misma chica que era cuando me conociste.

No. Era aún más hermosa. Ser madre la había fortalecido.

—Yo no soy el mismo hombre.

Ella se abrochó el sujetador y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones vaqueros que Hannah le había dado.

—Yo creo que lo eres, Nicolas. No creo que un hombre como tú cambie. Tú necesitas la aventura. Y yo no te puedo dar eso.

—¿Crees que me gusta recibir un disparo? Deja que te diga algo, cariño. Es una mierda. Duele y me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para ello. Preferiría colgar mis armas y pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo viendo a Mr. Mom mientras tú pintas. Pero Serena, hay una sola cosa en este mundo en la que soy bueno y es localizando personas. Darien y yo somos los mejores. Hemos utilizado nuestra habilidad para rastrear criminales y terroristas, pero hemos encontrado una profesión en encontrar a personas desaparecidas. No sé si pueda renunciar a eso, pero puedo prometerte que permaneceré en los Estados Unidos y siempre volveré a casa contigo.

Ella se bajó el suéter con ojos aún cautelosos.

—Yo no…

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió ruidosamente. Darien se precipitó a través de ésta con el ordenador portátil en la mano. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a apagar todo.

—Nicolas, vístete. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Berjerite está involucrada en esto. Está involucrada con todo. Puso un dispositivo de rastreo en mi ordenador.

Nicolas asimiló la información. La computó al instante. Mierda. ¿Por qué no había considerado que Berjerite era su filtración? Ella era una perra fría. No la había catalogado como del tipo de vender a su amado Darien por dinero, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Saltando de la cama, se calzó los vaqueros, escuchando mientras Darien hablaba.

—El investigador privado era honesto. Encontré sus informes iniciales. No hay nada acerca de su matrimonio. Simplemente relata que ella regresó de Escocia y adoptó un gato llamado Agnus. Él le dio informes actualizados sobre el progreso de su embarazo. El hombre hizo un buen trabajo. Y Berjerite lo ocultó todo.

—Zorra. Sabes que nunca me gustó. —Nicolas siempre había sentido el desprecio de ella hacia él.

—Es obvio por esa llamada telefónica que oí sin intención que ella quiere a Darien—dijo Serena mientras se apresuraba en juntar sus escasas pertenencias—. Así que se aseguró de que yo no estuviera más disponible. Estoy segura que cuando Blackmoon le hizo su oferta, no lo dudó. Ella quiere a Darien vivo y a mí muerta.

—Puñetera zorra. Yo me encargaré de ella—prometió Darien, su rostro volviéndose de un rojo violento.

—Nos encargaremos de ella—dijo Nicolas, poniéndose la camisa—. Pero en este instante, nos largamos. Tenemos que tirar los bagajes. Si puso un dispositivo de rastreo en tu ordenador, entonces pudo haber metido uno en cualquier otra cosa que estemos llevando. Y ya son casi las seis. Casi la hora de irnos. Nos largamos con nada más que nuestras ropas puestas y el dinero en efectivo. Salgamos.

Tenían que sacar a Serena de allí.

Su mano estaba sobre la puerta cuando ésta se abrió violentamente. Estalló hacia adentro, golpeándole directamente la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder tambaleante.

Luego el caos se adueñó de la situación. En el momento en que la puerta cayó al suelo, revelando un boquete muy grande al invernal exterior, algo entró volando. Nicolas lo divisó. Un objeto cilíndrico negro. Mierda. Flashbang. Nicolas saltó por Serena tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Ella estaba de pie junto a la cama, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.

La granada de estruendo estalló, ensordeciéndole. El sonido estremeció el cuarto, y él cerró los ojos para tratar de evitar el destello cegador. Calor, sonido y furia todo en un pequeño paquete. Serena gritó. Él sintió a su hermano a su lado. Ambos tratando de proteger a Serena.

—Oh, señor Chiba, no creo que usted necesite esa arma. —Una voz suave que apenas podía oír por el zumbido en sus oídos—. Caballero, desarma a estos dos.

Nicolas se volvió hacia el sonido, tratando de ponerlo en la mira para soltar un disparo. Y entonces él perdió todo el control cuando dos dardos idénticos se clavaron en su piel, hundiéndose en su carne y enviando cincuenta mil voltios a través de su organismo.

Puñetero Taser. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Nicolas se estremeció y se contrajo en un lamento de agonía. No podía moverse. No podía gritar. Él registraba que su hermano estaba a su lado, su cuerpo estremeciéndose también. En esto, así como en todas las cosas, compartieron el dolor.

El horrible chasquido se interrumpió, pero Nicolas sabía que no había terminado. Incluso su cuerpo no podía recibir un Taser de grado militar y saltar de nuevo a la reyerta. Trató de mover los brazos.

Nada. Mierda, nada de nada.

—Caballero, esto fue demasiado. —Diamante Blackmoon apareció. Iba vestido con un traje urbano, el cabello perfectamente cortado y una sonrisita taimada en su rostro—. Esperaba más. Supongo que esto significa que gané. Dudo que lo dejéis pasar, pero quiero recordaros que mantuve mi palabra respecto al niño. No soy un monstruo. Solo un hijo en busca de venganza. Y ahora la tengo.

Movió una mano y uno de sus secuaces avanzó, llevando el cuerpo de Serena. Mierda. Ella no se movía. Su corazón se paralizó. ¡No! Si ella estaba muerta, él no estaría muy lejos de estarlo. Serena. Dios, ¿qué le había hecho?

—Ah, allí está el pánico que quería ver. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto respecto a ella cuando soborné a tu secretaria para que me enviara los archivos del investigador privado. Vi la adoración en vuestros rostros ese día en el Waldorf. Supe con certeza que era el instrumento adecuado para mi venganza cuando me percaté que estaban pagando una fortuna para vigilarla.

—Deeeejjjjjjaaaa queeeeee seeeee vaaayyyyyaaaaa—gimió Darien, sus brazos sacudiéndose como si quisiera poner sus manos en torno a la garganta del hombre.

Blackmoon se mofó.

—No. Y para responder a la pregunta en los ojos de tu hermano, no, ella no está muerta. —

Blackmoon puso una mano en la espalda femenina, deslizándola por sus curvas—. Está tomando una pequeña siesta. De hecho, no voy a matarla de inmediato. Eso sería demasiado fácil para todos vosotros. Me habéis costado la vida de mi padre y de la corporación que heredé, junto con su prestigio en el negocio. Tengo la intención de conseguirlo todo de nuevo, y vuestra preciosa dama me ayudará. Las pelirrojas son tan difíciles de encontrar, y valen muchísimo en los más exóticos lugares del mundo. La venderé. Imagino como la buscareis. Imagino todos los hombres que disfrutarán de su cuerpo y de su dolor en contra de su voluntad. Y tengo la intención de hacerlo. Buenas noches, caballeros. Preveo que la siguiente etapa de nuestro juego será un reto para vosotros.

Y luego volvió a comenzar. Justo cuando comenzaba a mover los dedos con la más minima voluntad, los dos hombres que estaban pendientes de Darien y él, volvieron a apretar el gatillo. El fuego relampagueó por su cuerpo y él se sacudió violentamente. Lágrimas de rabia que no podia detener nublaban su vista. Su cabeza se sacudió con fuerza, golpeando en el suelo repetidas veces.

Por último, la oscuridad se lo llevó.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Darien reaccionó lentamente. Destellos de realidad. Destellos de horror. Él parpadeó abriendo los ojos y luego los cerró violentamente cuando las luces resultaron demasiado brillantes. Le dolía cada músculo. Cansado. Estaba tan, tan cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sus músculos protestaban ante cualquier señal de uso. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente y él quería dejar que el sueño se lo llevara pero algo malvado se movía al borde de su conciencia.

_Serena._

Los acontecimientos de la noche regresaron violentamente a su cabeza con horrible claridad. Darien obligó a que sus ojos se abrieran. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se la habían llevado? La diminuta habitación del motel cimbró. Un trueno. Una tormenta. Dios, Serena estaba fuera en esa tormenta y él no tenía idea dónde, con un bastardo vengativo decidido a usarla y matarla. ¿Y dónde estaba su hermano?

—¿Nicolas?

—Mierda. Odio las armas Taser. —Nicolas se sentó acariciándose el pecho. Diminutas pecas de sangre moteaban su camiseta donde los dardos se habían clavado en su piel. Darien bajó los ojos y vio las suyas.

Se puso de pie, con los músculos temblando.

—Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que encontrarla.

—Averiguar dónde está, sí. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes? —Nicolas flexionó la mano y se desperezó. Su piel se veía cenicienta, los ojos enrojecidos.

—Unos veinte minutos. —Lo suficiente para que Serena desapareciera. Lo suficiente para que ella se perdiera para siempre.

—Tenemos que alertar a la policía, cerrar los aeropuertos—dijo Nicolas—. ¿Dónde está el

teléfono? Mierda. Se llevaron los teléfonos. —Miró en torno a la habitación—. Se llevaron hasta el puñetero teléfono fijo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Darien respiró hondo, forzando aire en sus pulmones.

—Tenemos que mantener la calma y encontrar un teléfono, llamar a Armand. —Él salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Habría un teléfono en el motel a menos que Blackmoon hubiese asesinado a todo el mundo y se hubiera llevado todos sus teléfonos. Darien se volvió hacia su hermano—. Mira a tu alrededor. A ver si se olvidaron de algo.

Él abrió de golpe la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Una mujer estaba parada fuera de su cuarto, la lluvia la azotaba. Ella se apartó de él, su cabello rubio húmedo y aplastado contra la espalda de su abrigo oscuro. A pesar de la oscuridad, él sabía quién estaba allí, y se sorprendió de que la perra tuviera el descaro para volver a estar en su presencia.

—Berjerite.

En un santiamén, Nicolas se acercó a él a paso airado.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se volvió lentamente, como si se estuviera obligando a hacer el movimiento. El rímel corría por su rostro. Sus ojos azules parpadeaban en un estado de shock alelado. Darien nunca había visto a Berjerite cuando estaba nada menos que perfecta. El cabello y el maquillaje perfecto. Ropa de diseño en los estilos más favorecedores. Ahora Berjerite estaba hecha una ruina. Parada allí, con todo su cuerpo temblando y él supo que ella había pasado por algo terrible.

A él no le importaba una mierda.

—Darien. —Su nombre escapó de sus labios temblorosos. Ella extendió una mano suplicante hacia él—. Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —gruñó Nicolas en voz baja, con la mandíbula apretada mientras la agarraba del brazo y la metía de un tirón, haciéndola gritar.

—Seh, ella tiene pelotas de acero—contestó Darien en voz baja mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta. Ellos necesitaban respuestas. Definitivamente era el motivo de que Nicolas y él hubiesen estado separados de Serena durante el último año. Tenía que estar ligada con Blackmoon, pero por alguna loca razón había venido hasta aquí. Ahora ellos tenían que sacar partido de eso, obtener cualquier información que pudieran sonsacarle que les ayudara a localizar a Serena. ¡Vale! Tacha eso; él tenía. Nicolas solo trataría de intimidarla y actuar como un matón con ella. Darien sabía cómo manipular a Berjerite, y se aprovecharía de que ella estaba colada por él.

—Déjame ir, animal. Eres igual que los hombres que persigues. —Berjerite luchaba contra el agarre de Nicolas, dando patadas.

Dios, él iba a tener que hacer esto correctamente. No tenía tiempo para torturarla, aunque le habría complacido enormemente. Pero la vida de Serena estaba en peligro, y tenía que trabajar rápido para ganarse la cooperación de Berjerite. Nicolas tenía que retirarse.

Darien se preparó para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, luego echó una mirada de regaño sobre su hermano.

—Nicolas, déjala en paz. La estás lastimando.

Nicolas se volvió con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su expresión claramente preguntaba, ¿qué coño te pasa?

—No puedes tratarla de ese modo. Suéltala ahora mismo. —Miró ferozmente a su hermano.

Nicolas soltó a Berjerite como a una serpiente venenosa. Ella no estaba preparada para eso y se cayó al piso desgarbadamente.

_Sígueme la corriente_. Él vocalizó las palabras.

A Nicolas se le cayó la mandíbula. Dio un suspiro de resignación, entendiendo claramente.

—Bien. Iré a la recepción. Ocúpate de tu puñetera novia rápidamente, Darien. ¿Por qué está aún aquí? No tenemos tiempo de ocuparnos de sus… problemas.

Berjerite levantó la mirada, la cara blanca como un papel

—Sabía que Darien estaba en problemas. Puse ese dispositivo de localización cuando ese horrible Armand Black entró y comenzó a exigir cosas. Él no es un caballero. Darien, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Lo hice así te podría encontrar.

¿Había alguna posibilidad de que ella solo estuviera preocupado por él y en realidad no hubiera estado trabajando para Blackmoon? Darien repasó velozmente los hechos en su mente. No. En un principio, ella podría haber adulterado esos informes para mantenerlos alejados de Serena, pero había usado la información para eliminar por completo a la competencia. Después de todo, si ella pudiera conseguir que Blackmoon hiciera el trabajo sucio por ella… ¿por qué no? Él se había preguntado dónde Berjerite había conseguido repentinamente el dinero para un nuevo Lexus. No había modo de que Blackmoon los hubiera podido encontrar esta noche sin su ayuda. Darien se obligó a mantener la calma. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no hacerla pedazos. ¿Había sentido algún escrúpulo en ayudar al enemigo de sus jefes y contribuir a la posible muerte de una mujer inocente?

¿Por qué coño no había cortado de raíz esa adoración mucho antes? Él no había creído que lastimar sus sentimientos innecesariamente y causar problemas en una oficina que de otro modo funcionaba bien pudiera costarle la vida a Serena.

Nicolas apretó los dientes.

—Date prisa, Darien. Tenemos que encontrar a mi mujer.

Había puesto el énfasis en "mi". Sí. Su hermano sabía lo que él iba a tener que hacer. Nicolas le lanzó una mirada de pesar y disculpa, antes de salir a la tormenta caminando con paso airado y cerrar la puerta tras él.

El estómago de Darien se revolvió, pero se obligó a poner las manos sobre los hombros femeninos y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Berjerite? ¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la cara hacia él y sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una trémula sonrisa.

—Mejor ahora que tu hermano se ha ido. Él no es amable y caballeroso como tú, Darien. Eres… maravilloso.

¿Sí? Cuando Burle obtuviera lo que necesitaba de Berjerite, tenía la intención de demostrarle de una vez por todas que tampoco era un amable caballero. Tenía que contener las ganas de rodearle la garganta con las manos y apretar hasta que sus ojos se desorbitaran de miedo… luego continuar apretando. Ella lo había alejado de su hijo, de la mujer que debería ser su esposa, y todo porque Berjerite, la puta zorra, tenía una fantasía con él. Nicolas y él hubieran abandonado todo en el momento en que se hubieran enterado de que Serena estaba embarazada. Berjerite era la razón por la que ellos no habían estado allí para el nacimiento de Caleb. Era la razón por la que no habían sostenido la mano de Serena, armado juntos la cuna y esperado con dichosa expectativa. Les había robado un año crucial.

Y ahora tenía que convencer a esta perra que se preocupaba por ella. Mierda.

—Está bien—la tranquilizó—. No dejaré que Nicolas te haga daño. Berjerite, ¿qué está pasando? No deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso. Deberías estar segura en una habitación de hotel.

Él no iba a admitir que sabía algo. Tenía que sonsacarle su confesión para conseguir cualquier información que pudiera ayudar a Serena. Tenía que dejar a Berjerite ahorcarse sola.

Ella se sorbió la nariz y tropezó con él, su pecho mojado se aplastó todo a lo largo y a lo ancho del de él. Parecía como un movimiento calculado para obligarlo a que la abrazara. Con profundo disgusto la rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba empapada, la lluvia fría se aferraba a ella. Él solo era consciente de su asco y de que el tiempo apremiaba.

—Oh, Darien, varios hombres irrumpieron en la oficina esta mañana y trataron de matarme.

Seh, Blackmoon querría atar todos los cabos sueltos.

—Berjerite. Nunca tuve la intención de que te vieras involucrada en esto. ¿Cómo escapaste?

Las lágrimas volvieron a anegarle los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas la mujer que trabajaba en la empresa de contabilidad al lado, la que hacía nuestros impuestos? Ella estaba en la oficina para que pudiéramos tener una reunión. Me había levantado para conseguir algo de café y ellos simplemente entraron y… le dispararon. La asesinaron y pensaron que era yo. Ella estaba sentada detrás de mi escritorio. No sé por qué lo haría. Pienso que estaba tratando de entrar en algunos archivos que no debería haber estado viendo. No se puede confiar en nadie en estos días.

Un escalofrío traspasó a Darien. Berjerite estaba jugando a la damisela en apuros al mejor estilo y él se preguntaba si ella, de algún modo, veía la ironía en su declaración.

La oficina tenía cámaras. Berjerite siempre tenía el dispositivo de seguridad encendido y funcionando en su monitor. Pero como Armand se había llevado todo su ordenador excepto el monitor, la única cosa que ella tenía para hacer era observar dicho dispositivo. Berjerite tenía que haber visto entrar a los hombres. Qué golpe de suerte que la rubia y dulce Mary, la contable de al lado, resultara estar sentada allí cuando ella salió de la habitación. ¿O no había sido para nada suerte? Muy probablemente, hubiera hecho caer en una trampa a Mary para que pagara los platos rotos. Eso era todo lo que Darien podía hacer para no volver a retroceder de la perra. Berjerite estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para urdir una forma de conseguir su amor. Ahora Darien iba a usar el deseo femenino en contra de ella.

—¡Qué terrible! Lo siento mucho. —Casi se atragantó con las palabras—. Te conseguiré algún lugar seguro. Luego tengo que ayudar a Nicolas a ir a buscar a Serena.

Los ojos de Berjerite destellaron ante la mención del nombre de Serena.

—¿E… es tu novia?

Darien esperaba que él se viese brutalmente confundido.

—No. Es la novia de Nicolas. Y ella tuvo a su hijo. Acabamos de enterarnos ayer. Ese investigador privado que contratamos, al parecer estaba en la nómina de pago de Blackmoon. Berjerite, Nicolas tiene un hijo. No puedo permitir que la madre de mi sobrino muera.

—Pero yo pensé… —Ella se sonrojó—. Escuché un rumor que Nicolas y tú… compartían las mujeres. —No había duda de la repugnancia en sus ojos.

Un poco de verdad ayudaría a su mentira.

—Lo hemos hecho en el pasado. Pero Berjerite, nunca deseamos vivir así para el resto de nuestras vidas. Quiero una vida normal, con una esposa dulce y agradable que pueda estar a mi lado y ser un activo para mi negocio. Serena es una artista, muy bohemia. No es para nada como imagino sería mi esposa. Quiero a alguien más… tradicional.

Ciertamente, Berjerite se veía en esa descripción.

Excepto que Darien quería a Serena con desesperación. Quería sentarse y observarla trabajar. Tenía tanto talento. Él amaba su mente abierta y su corazón generoso. Berjerite, con sus modales perfectos, no conocería la generosidad aunque la mordiera en el culo. Sin embargo, él podía ver que su estratagema estaba funcionando.

Berjerite negó con su cabeza húmeda y rubia.

—Si ella es de Nicolas, entonces deja que él se encargue de eso. Es capaz. Estoy muy preocupada por ti. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Darien se apartó, permitiendo que una pizca de su desdén saliera a la vista.

—Nicolas es mi hermano. De dónde yo provengo, la familia no le falla a la familia. Creí que tú eras de igual modo. Supongo que estaba equivocado.

Ella le agarró la mano, sus dedos como garras alrededor de él.

—No estabas equivocado, Darien. La familia es importante. Incluso cuando ellos no son lo que nosotros podríamos haber deseado. Por supuesto. Tú deberías llamar a la policía.

—No puedo, cariño. —Él negó con la cabeza, observando los ojos femeninos iluminarse ante el cariño. Ella estaba enganchada y tragándose su numerito—. Lo siento. Debería ser más profesional.

—No. —Sus ojos casi le suplicaban—. Los sentimientos entre nosotros son más que profesionales. Creo que ambos lo sabemos.

Claramente, se había engañado pensando que a él le importaba. ¿Cómo? Apenas le había dirigido la palabra en el pasado para darle órdenes y preguntarle por las novedades. Antes de esta noche, nunca había hecho más que darle la mano. Pero ella había inventado un montón de mierda sobre los dos en su cabeza y se había convencido de que era verdad. Él podría cerrar el acuerdo coqueteando. Sin duda, eso estaba dentro del conjunto de sus habilidades.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Deberíamos dejar de fingir. La sola idea de que te disparen… Dios, no puedo ni pensarlo. Pero mis preocupaciones deben esperar, Berjerite. No puedo fallarle a mi hermano. Vamos a buscar a ese horrible hombre que intentó matarte. No pararé hasta que lo encontremos. Luego, regresaré a ti…—Darien forzó una sonrisa y un suspiro y le acarició la cintura con la mano. La bilis le subió a la garganta.

—Los oí—barbotó ella.

Ahora que creía que él estaba de su lado, ella iba a hablar. Él se obligó a ser paciente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando los hombres armados llegaron me escondí. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Uno le disparó a María, luego ellos hablaron. El otro hizo una llamada telefónica desde el teléfono de la oficina. Logré oír la conversación. Llamaron a un aeródromo privado. Hablaron de tener todo listo para un vuelo. Estoy segura de que el número todavía figura en nuestro teléfono. Podríamos regresar a la oficina y obtenerlo, entonces Nicolas puede ir tras ella.

Blackmoon estaba llevando a Serena a un aeródromo privado. Por supuesto. Tenía que ser privado. Él, nada más, no podría transportar a una mujer drogada a través de la seguridad de DFW, el aeropuerto internacional de Dallas. Un aeródromo privado, le permitiría entrar conduciendo al hangar que había alquilado, cargar el avión, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

La puerta se abrió y Nicolas entró. Darien apartó a Berjerite bruscamente. Había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba, y él se cortaría sus putas manos antes de volver a tocarla alguna otra vez.

—La ha llevado a un aeródromo privado—dijo Darien—. ¿A qué velocidad crees que Armand o Taiki pueden llegar a nuestra oficina y revisar las llamadas salientes? Los idiotas llamaron desde allí para ultimar sus planes. Probablemente no pensaron en deshacerse de la evidencia.

—O ellos estaban burlándose de nosotros con la información, pensando que para cuando la obtuviéramos, se habrían ido. Necesitamos ese número.

—¿Esa es toda la información que ella tenía? —preguntó Nicolas, sus ojos recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

Él hizo una mueca de asco.

—Es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a tocarla para conseguir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Berjerite se acercó más a Darien cuando Nicolas caminó hacia ella con paso airado. Ella volvió la cabeza de un hermano a otro—. Darien, deberíamos largarnos de aquí. Tu hermano puede encontrar la artista ahora. Tú me cuidarás, ¿verdad? Yo… yo creo que podría necesitar ir al hospital. Podría estar conmocionada. Y tengo que lidiar con la policía por el asesinato de la pobre Mary. —Ella se aferró a sus hombros—. Te necesito, Darien. Te necesito.

Nicolas sostuvo en alto un teléfono móvil, ignorando por completo a su ex secretaria.

—La dueña me dio su móvil. Si está llevando a Serena a un aeródromo privado, creo que es una apuesta segura, que en algún momento, esté planeando sacarla de los Estados Unidos. La mujer en el vestíbulo dice que hay un aeródromo a unos veinte minutos de distancia. Ella siempre sospechó que los delincuentes lo utilizaban. Es una loca paranoica. Por el lado positivo, está armada hasta los dientes. —Levantó un par de Glocks—. Pero tuve que pagar en efectivo. Y también tuve que prometer no entablar demanda. Ella vio todo, pero no quiere llamar a la policía. Sospecho que tiene un expediente.

—Buen trabajo—alabó Darien a su hermano.

—Llamaré a Armand y le pediré ayuda. —Nicolas se apartó, taladrando las teclas del teléfono.

—¿Darien? —Berjerite llamó su atención, comenzando a llorar y a aferrarse otra vez—. Darien. Te amo. Siempre te he amado. Me alegro tanto de que te hayas dado cuenta de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Sé que me quieres.

Darien sólo quería salvar a Serena. Él se apartó bruscamente de ella y giró su rostro lleno de desdén en su dirección.

—Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es matarte. Pero nunca podría explicárselo a mi bondadosa prometida. Tienes suerte. Si fuera por mí… estarías a dos metros bajo tierra.

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Prometida? No vas a casarte con esa vagabunda. No puedes.

—Lo estoy. En mi corazón, ella ya es nuestra esposa. Y tenemos un hijo.

Nicolas apretó la tecla para finalizar la llamada y se acercó de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados sobre Berjerite.

—Tenemos que irnos, comencemos por dirigirnos hacia ese aeródromo y esperemos que sea el correcto. Armand llamará para confirmar y conseguir que la policía llegue allí. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Berjerite reculó.

—No. No. Esto no es correcto. Darien, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tú no quieres a esa puta de New York.

Darien miró a su hermano, a su compañero, a su otra mitad.

—¿Ellos nos dejaron una cuerda?

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, una lenta sonrisa propagándose por su rostro.

—Y mi mejor mordaza de bola.

—Hagámoslo rápido entonces. Tenemos que rescatar a nuestra chica.

Berjerite gritó, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo a Nicolas hacerla callar. Darien apenas echó una somera mirada a la mujer que se había obsesionado con él. En cuestión de minutos, estaba atada a una silla y amordazada, los ojos femeninos furiosos y abiertos de par en par. Entonces cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Darien satisfecho de que ella no pudiera causar más problemas.

Ellos ya estaban en el vehículo, dirigiéndose a toda prisa en la noche hacia el aeródromo más cercano cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Armand tenía la respuesta y ellos se dirigían al lugar correcto. Ahora él sólo tenía que esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde para rescatar a Serena.

Nicolas manejaba bajo la lluvia con el estómago hecho un nudo. El limpiaparabrisas moviéndose ruidosamente, a un ritmo que no hacía nada para cortar la tensión en el vehículo.

—¿Ves el desvío?—preguntó Nicolas.

Darien no había dicho ni una puta palabra desde que habían atado a Berjerite y recibido la llamada de Armand confirmando la ubicación del aeródromo y prometiendo llamar a la policía. Después de eso, se había cerrado en banda.

—No debería faltar más de ochocientos metros. ¿Crees que ella ya está en vuelo? —La voz de Darien era una lacónica monotonía.

—Si ellos tienen un avión tan pequeño como creo, serían dementes si levantan vuelo con esta tormenta. Y Diamante no está loco. Es malvado, pero muy inteligente. Ella sigue allí. —Cuando Nicolas redujo la velocidad del SUV, esperaba no le estuviera dando a su hermano falsas esperanzas, pero diluviaba, la lluvia azotaba contra el vehículo como una cortina de agua—. Además, él piensa que Berjerite está muerta. Desde su perspectiva, no tendríamos forma de saber en cuál aeródromo están. Éste ni siquiera figura en una lista. Es un milagro que tuviéramos un número.

Era un milagro. Y sin duda que la recuperarían. Nicolas lo sentía en lo profundo de su alma. Ella estaba allí afuera, esperándolos. Sabía que era el que por lo general tenía la visión pesimista de la vida, pero con su hermano sentado junto a él, la culpa carcomiéndole, Nicolas tenía que equilibrar la balanza. Así había sido durante toda sus vidas.

Y ellos se sentían completos porque habían encontrado a Serena. Él había renunciado a ella una vez. No volvería a hacerlo.

Divisó una hilera de luces blancas y fulgurantes titilando a lo lejos. Avanzó con cautela.

—Agarra los prismáticos.

O Diamante no había estado seguro de cuál vehículo era el de ellos o había presumido de que no podrían tomarlos por sorpresa. De cualquier manera, los prismáticos estaban justo donde él los habían dejado en el SUV.

Nicolas detuvo el vehículo. Darien miró con atención a través de las lentes y encendió la vision nocturna.

—Veo un hangar. Es el único. Nada en la pista. Si todavía están aquí, tienen que estar adentro del hangar, esperando a que pase la tormenta—dijo Darien—. Vamos a tener que caminar.

No podían correr el riesgo de alertar a Blackmoon. El elemento sorpresa podría ser su única ventaja posible. Ni siquiera sabían cuántos hombres habría dentro, interponiéndose entre ellos y Serena. Con seguridad, todo el mundo estaría armado. No sabían con exactitud dónde se encontraba retenida Serena. ¿En el interior del avión? ¿En lo profundo del hangar? ¿Tenía una pistola en la cabeza? ¿Estaba atada? ¿Blackmoon ya la había violado?

Cada uno de esos pensamientos lo aterrorizaba, pero no podía entrar en pánico. Entrar corriendo

no salvaría a Serena, sólo conseguiría que los mataran a todos. Y Darien no tenía la cabeza en su lugar.

—No fue tu culpa—le aseguró Nicolas—. No tenemos tiempo para hacer terapia sobre lo ocurrido, pero tienes que saber esto. Berjerite estaba padeciendo de una fantasía en su cabeza. Esto no es culpa tuya.

Darien volvió la cara.

—Yo sabía que ella pensaba en mí como algo más que un jefe. Hace mucho tiempo que debería haber encontrado algún modo de aplastar con delicadeza sus sentimientos.

Nicolas se quejó. Él sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando, pero él tenía que soltarlo.

—También yo sabía que estaba enamorada de ti. Pero ninguno de nosotros imaginó jamás que llegaría a semejantes extremos. No puedes ir en busca de Serena con la cabeza hecha una mierda. Quita la culpa y la mierda de tu cabeza por ahora. Tienes que entrar allí confiando en una cosa.

Su hermano finalmente lo miró. Nicolas pudo ver la culpa que lo agobiaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que nosotros tenemos el derecho de protegerla, de amarla. Ella nos pertenece y vamos a salvarla. No más errores. No más dejar que las cosas se interpongan entre nosotros. —Nicolas había estado en lo correcto en lo referente a Darien. De muchas formas, él todavía luchaba por no caer en ese lugar oscuro en su alma. Pero se negaba a que la culpa y la duda le costaran otro minuto más con Serena. Ella podría no perdonarlos jamás, pero por Dios que tendría que tratar con ellos. Tendría que verlos porque él no iba a dejar a su hijo crecer sin un padre. Y no iba a permitir que ella volviera a estar sola. Incluso si tenía que protegerla a distancia, lo haría.

Darien respiró profundamente.

—La amo.

—Y ella nos ama. Sólo tenemos que recordárselo.

Nicolas sintió una profunda sensación de alivio cuando los ojos de Darien se endurecieron y su mano se curvó en torno a la Glock en su cadera.

—Vamos a matarlo.

Nicolas comprendió lo que su hermano quería decir. Sin importar lo que sucediera, Diamante Blackmoon iba a morir. No iban a entregarlo a la policía. No iban a entablarle un juicio y esperar que el sistema judicial funcionara. El juicio de Diamante Blackmoon había terminado. Era culpable y su castigo no se haría esperar.

—Vamos a matarlo—coincidió Nicolas.

Se tomaron un momento para discutir la estrategia, haciendo algunas suposiciones basadas en lo que sabían de Blackmoon, combinadas con experiencia táctica. Además de rezar algunas plegarias.

—Vamos entonces. —Darien se metió el arma debajo del abrigo y salió a la lluvia torrencial.

Nicolas lo siguió. No existía otra persona que él quisiera vigilando su espalda que el hombre que compartía la mitad de su alma. Y él sabía una cosa con absoluta certeza. De algún modo, por algún medio, ganarían.

Serena temblaba. Trató de reprimirlo, pero se había empapado en la lluvia y ahora el aire frío del hangar donde Blackmoon la mantenía prisionera se mezclaba en su sangre con la conmoción. No podia dejar de temblar.

—No sirve de nada fingir, señorita Tsukino. Ya sé que está despierta.

Su voz la aterraba. Había recuperado el conocimiento mientras la estaban acarreando dentro del hangar. Lo había escuchado gritar sobre el clima y amenazar con matar al piloto, quien sencillamente le había dicho que intentar volar un pequeño avión contra el viento era lo mismo que meter una bala en su cerebro y que la bala era más rápida.

Diamante había desistido, pero no había estado muy contento con eso.

Hubo un largo suspiro.

—Mantener los ojos cerrados no va a resolver el problema, señorita Tsukino. Y usted continuará sintiendo frío. Si desiste del juego se dará cuenta de que le he provisto de una manta.

Una atmosfera tirante impregnaba el hangar, pero Blackmoon parecía haberse calmado. Serena abrió los ojos, tenía pocas opciones. Hubiera preferido hacerse la muerta durante algún tiempo más, pero se estaba congelando. Y las drogas que le habían dado le dieron dolor de cabeza.

Se enderezó y una sensación de mareo le sobrevino. Estaba en el interior del avión pero podia ver las luces en el hangar a través de las ventanillas. Blackmoon se sentaba a su lado con un vaso de líquido color ámbar en la mano. Parecía perfectamente cómodo. Simplemente un hombre de negocios a punto de realizar un viaje de manera convencional.

Dios, si ella no hacía algo, este era final. No volvería a ver a su bebé. Él crecería y se olvidaría de su rostro. Sería una visión fantasmal en fotos, una simple cara que no significaría nada para él. Él tendría otra figura materna. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su bebé. Daría cualquier cosa por abrazarlo una última vez, sentir sus manitas palmeándole las mejillas, frotar su nariz contra la de él.

Tenía que confiar y rezar que si Nicolas y Darien seguían con vida, cuidarían de su hijo. Oh, ella no iba a rendirse. Tenía intención de luchar hasta el triste final. Pero por el momento las probabilidades de huir esta noche, no se veían bien. Y si Nicolas y Darien no estaban vivos… Dios ese pensamiento era demasiado doloroso.

—¿Ellos están vivos? —Ella tenía que preguntar.

Lo último que recordaba era el mundo iluminándose a su alrededor y el estruendo estallando a través de la habitación. Nicolas y Darien habían tratado de alcanzarla, de protegerla. Ella había extendido la mano hacia ellos, pero le zumbaban los oídos y su visión había sido borrosa. Y luego había sentido el pinchazo de la aguja entrando en su piel. Nada después de eso.

Blackmoon tomó un largo trago de su bebida.

—Sí. Aunque dudo que estén muy contentos con eso ahora mismo. Sólo puedo imaginar el terror que sienten. Es horrible saber que tus seres queridos están corriendo peligro cuando tú sabes dónde encontrarlos. Imagino que el terror es un millón de veces peor cuando no sabes dónde están.

Él sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con el dolor que les estaba causando. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Darien y Nicolas no estaban muertos. Ellos la buscarían. No podía confiar en ellos con su corazón, pero no la decepcionarían en esto. Eran héroes. No se detendrían hasta encontrarla.

El plan de Blackmoon la helaba hasta los huesos. Le había oído hablando con sus guardias mientras fingía estar inconsciente. Ella sería vendida, usada. Algo que sólo había hecho de manera amorosa, le sería impuesto por hombres que no conocía. Después de escuchar por lo que había pasado Alea, el terror la embargaba. Pero de alguna forma, sobreviviría. Se prometió a seguir con vida hasta que ellos la encontraran.

Entonces volvería a ver a su hijo. Sin importar el tiempo que llevara. Sin importar lo que tuviera que soportar.

A ella le importaba un carajo lo que dijera este gilipollas.

—Conoces mucho sobre causar dolor. Las mujeres que vendes como esclavas tienen familia, sabes.

Él se detuvo en la acción de beber, su mano congelándose en el aire. Ésta se cerró con fuerza en torno al vaso y luego lo volvió a bajar.

—Usted tiene una visión muy estrecha del mundo, señorita Tsukino. Esta es la forma en que funciona. Los fuertes usan a los débiles. Usted puede ser un depredador o convertirse en presa. Mi padre me lo enseñó. Es una mujer encantadora. Su único error es elegir a los hombres más débiles. Los hermanos Lennox piensan que pueden cambiar al mundo, pero yo les voy a demostrar que el mundo no quiere cambiar. El mundo ha funcionado como le he explicado desde que el primer hombre caminó erguido. Y va a funcionar así mucho tiempo después de que me haya ido.

Blackmoon claramente lo creía. Eso la incitó a azuzarle.

—No estoy interesada en su perorata. Estoy segura de que tiene un centenar de razones intelectuales para excusar su mal comportamiento, pero no me importa. No voy a comprar su mierda. El mundo no es siempre así. Hay algunas personas que se preocupan genuinamente y quieren ayudar a los demás. Esas personas estarían pasmadas y horrorizadas de usted.

—Ellos no significan nada para mí. No me importa. —Él negó con su cabeza perfectamente peinada—. Usted es tan ingenua. A nadie le importa.

—A Nicolas y Darien sí. —Ellos habían luchado contra este hombre. La pelea los podría haber alejado de ella, pero habían salvado a las mujeres y las habían reunido con sus familias. Habían obrado bien. ¿Cuánto más podrían haber hecho si hubieran tenido más ayuda? ¿Todo un equipo y una enorme cantidad de recursos? ¿Podrían formar una fundación? Eran soldados. No pensaban en esas cosas. Pero Serena había crecido en un mundo donde el dinero hacía la diferencia.

¿Y si su dinero, sus conexiones, pudiera ayudar a sacar a las mujeres de sus oscuras prisiones y regresarlas a su casa?

—Voy a derrotarte, sabes. —Las lágrimas le nublaban la mirada, haciendo que el mundo pareciera acuoso, pero ella encontró una extraña fuerza. Estaba aquí. Lo peor estaba por llegar, sin embargo, se sentía fuerte y poderosa. Él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero Serena seguiría luchando. Su causa era justa y ella no una mujer que aceptase a la ligera lo que el destino le deparara. Había rodado por la vida, había hecho los cambios necesarios. Se había alejado de la riqueza porque el precio era demasiado alto. Había dado a luz a su hijo sola. Algunas personas en su vida la amaban. Ella se lo merecía y nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario. No iba a caer sin luchar.

Blackmoon echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—Amo a las briosas. Sabes, sois como hermosos caballos. Me gusta montar. Mi padre pasó muchas horas enseñándome. Él creía que los caballos tercos eran los mejores para montar. Te lo enseñaré. Voy a quebrarte.

—Lo intentarás. —No funcionaría. Cerraría los ojos y soñaría con Darien y Nicolas. Se lo prometió solemnemente. Cuando alguien la tocara, se divorciaría de su cuerpo y los alcanzaría en su mente.

Se cerraría al dolor y estaría con ellos. Sobreviviría.

Él se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Voy a ganar.

Ella se cubrió con la manta y echó una mirada en torno del avión. Era pequeño, con sólo seis plazas. El avión de Zafiro Black había sido más grande, pero de similar diseño. La puerta trasera estaba abierta. Un hombre armado, apoyado contra el fuselaje con los ojos medios cerrados, estaba bloqueando la escalera que conducía hacia abajo. Podía ver el interior del hangar mirando por las tres pequeñas ventanillas. Ellas le daban un mural del mundo exterior, pero no una imagen completa. ¿Cuántos hombres habría entre ella y la libertad?

Blackmoon se sentaba del lado del pasillo, junto a ella. Podía ver el arma en su cintura. Además del guardia en la puerta, también podía ver otros dos caminando fuera del avión y el piloto sentado en su silla plegable, leyendo una revista. Los guardias patrullaban el área, pero había un ambiente relajado en la operación. Uno caminaba como arrastrando los pies y el otro estaba de pie junto a la puerta del hangar, fumando un cigarrillo. Ellos creían que ya habían ganado.

Ella observaba, preguntándose si estarían todos en el avión cuando levantara vuelo o algunos se quedarían atrás. Esperaba lo segundo. Estaba estudiando al hombre fumando a la entrada del hangar cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente, unos escasos centímetros y el fumador desapareció en la noche.

No era como que él se hubiera adentrado en ella, sino como si hubiera sido tragado.

Ella se enderezó, sintiendo que sus ojos se abrían como platos. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? El hombre había desaparecido… y nadie parecía darse cuenta. El piloto parecía estar fascinado por la revista en sus manos. El hombre en la puerta del avión clavaba la mirada en sus pies y bostezaba como si el sonido de la lluvia lo estuviera adormeciendo. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta que uno de los guardias había… ¡zas!... desaparecido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blackmoon, volviéndose y mirando por la ventanilla.

Ella se agitó.

—Estaba preguntándome adónde vamos. El piloto no parece muy amistoso. ¿Tiene alguna experiencia? No me gusta volar.

Cualquier cosa para apartar su atención de esa ventanilla.

Blackmoon se volvió, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Asui? Él ha estado empleado en mi familia durante años. Es la única razón por la que no está muerto en este momento.

Pero él estaba muerto. Serena observaba como Darien cazaba al hombre viniendo por atrás. En un rápido movimiento, tomó su cabeza y se la retorció. El cuello del piloto se desplazó más allá del punto donde podría vivir. Darien dejó que el hombre se deslizara de su agarre y atrapó su revista. El piloto se desplomó en la silla y Darien colocó la revista sobre el cemento, mientras Nicolas entraba con paso sigiloso en el hangar, sin el guardia fumador.

Ellos estaban aquí. Habían venido por ella.

—No me gusta volar. No quiero volar. —Serena elevó la voz a gran altura, poniendo un poco de histeria detrás de ello. Cualquier distracción podría otorgar a Nicolas y Darien la ventaja que necesitaban.

El guardia rondando la escalera del avión se despertó, pero clavó su mirada sobre ella. Sus ojos en blanco como si hubiera esperado que Serena se pusiera difícil.

Oh, ella podría ponerse muy, muy difícil.

Blackmoon se echó a reír.

—¿Voy a llevarla a un burdel donde será violada varias veces al día de formas que ni siquiera puede concebir y la zorra estúpida está quejándose del vuelo?

Él y el guardia intercambiaron una mirada. Serena se tomó unos segundos para ver como Nicolas, con el cabello pegado a la cara, calado hasta los huesos, se movía como un fantasma hacia el guardia caminando de un lado a otro por el hangar. Se movía tan rápido para un hombre grande, con los pies más ágiles de los que ella podría imaginar. El guardia no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Nicolas tuvo un brazo alrededor de su cuello, antes de que pudiera moverse.

—Odio volar. No iré. ¡No puedes obligarme! —chilló Serena—. Nadie te dejará despegar con una mujer gritando dentro del avión. —Sabía que sus argumentos eran estúpidos, pero estaban surtiendo efecto. Los únicos dos hombres que quedaban entre ella y la libertad la estaban mirando como si se hubiera vuelto un poco loca.

En segundos, Nicolas había inmovilizado al guardia en el suelo, asfixiándole hasta que sus piernas finalmente dejaron de patear. Darien permanecía en las sombras con el arma desenfundada y los ojos en el avión. Nicolas se paró y ambos comenzaron a acercarse. El guardia en lo alto de las escalinatas los vería y oiría acercarse a un kilómetro de distancia. Tendría tiempo de sacar el arma y dispararles a ambos… a menos que ella lo distrajera.

—No iré. —Se puso de pie y dio una patada en el suelo como un niño pequeño que necesitaba una siesta. Cualquier cosa para atraer la atención sobre sí misma y no sobre los hombres que se estaban acercando hacia el avión. Ella se dejó llevar, montando un berrinche para finalizar todas las rabietas.

—Cállate —gruñó Blackmoon.

—¡No! —chilló ella, tirando la manta en la cara de Diamante. Los ojos masculinos se abrieron de par en par antes de desaparecer debajo del pequeño paño negro. Él la golpeó y el vaso se le zafó de las manos, derramándose.

El guardia vino de prisa, agarrando la manta.

—Siéntate, perra —dijo Blackmoon, enseñando los dientes mientras se limpiaba el whisky en sus pantalones—. No, espera. No te sientes todavía. Michael, enséñale una lección primero.

El corpulento guardia cerca de la puerta se acercó con paso airado y levantó la mano. Serena se afirmó, pero aun así perdió el equilibrio por el cruel bofetón que le dio vuelta la cara. Ella cayó contra el asiento, su piel ardiendo y picando. No podía rendirse. La puerta era estrecha. Ambos hombres tendrían que pasar por allí primero. Estarían en un grave peligro. Ella no podría soportar que alguno fuera herido. Se afirmó sobre sus pies y empujó al guardia haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tenía. Ella gritó mientras le empujaba para hacer saber a Darien que estaba en el avión.

—¡Dos! ¡Dos! ¡Dos! —gritó Serena. Si ellos la oían, sabría que habría dos personas en el avión con ella. Sabrían que tenían dos hombres para matar.

—Se ha vuelto loca —dijo Blackmoon, extendiendo la mano para agarrarla del cabello. Sus dedos se enredaron brutalmente contra el cuero cabelludo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Podemos comenzar tu entrenamiento ahora, puta. Michael, trae la cinta adhesiva. No quiero oírla gritar cuando use su culo.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido y Michael se detuvo, su enorme cuerpo se congeló por apenas un instante. Había un limpio agujero donde una bala había atravesado su frente, la sangre brotando alrededor del círculo.

Nicolas entró al avión detrás del hombre cayendo, su arma lista otra vez. Darien estaba justo detrás de él.

Blackmoon la empujó contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió el escozor de la mano tirándole del cabello y la dura presión del metal contra su piel.

—Atrás. Ambos.

Nicolas bajó el arma. Dejándola caer en el suelo.

—Déjala ir y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—O yo podría hacerle un agujero en su costado, y ambos podéis observar mientras ella se muere —respondió Blackmoon—. Tu hermano pondrá su arma en el suelo y ambos nos dejaréis salir de este avión o la mataré aquí mismo.

Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Si Darien dejaba caer el arma, Blackmoon simplemente les dispararía a todos. Ella entendía su vacilación, pero tenía que correr el riesgo si iba a salvarlos.

—Nicolas, Darien, confío en vosotros. Confío en vosotros.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, dejó su cuerpo completamente laxo. Cayó al suelo. Lo único que la sostenía era el agarre que Blackmoon tenía sobre su cabello. Pero fue suficiente. Él no podía mantener el equilibrio y sujetarla.

Sonó un disparo, el sonido rebotó a lo largo del avión. Ella se golpeó las rodillas cuando la mano en su cabello la soltó. Nicolas la atrapó antes de que ella se golpeara contra el suelo, sus brazos levantándola de un tirón.

Darien se cernía sobre el cuerpo tendido de Blackmoon. Alejó el arma de una patada. A lo lejos, Serena podía oír el rugido de las sirenas viniendo hacia ellos. Nicolas la abrazaba con fuerza, pero todo lo que ella podía ver eran cadáveres.

—Nena. Nena, ¿estás bien? —Las manos de Nicolas estaban por todas partes, buscando daños—. ¿Alguien te ha golpeado? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Darien estaba a sus espaldas, apretujándola.

—Cariño, él está muerto. Todos están muertos. No pueden volver a lastimarte.

Sí. Todos estaban muertos, y ella estaba viva. Las manos de Serena temblaban cuando se apartó. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Se sentía temblar de nuevo, la conmoción precipitándose por ella. Sus rodillas amenazaban con desmoronarse. Blackmoon estaba tendido muerto a metros de ella. Serena lo sabía en su cabeza… pero los pensamientos destructivos reptaron por su mente. ¿Y si de alguna manera hubieran llegado a Caleb? Después de todo, ¿por qué debería confiar en que un criminal mantendría la palabra de dejar a su hijo sano y salvo?

Ella miró a Darien y Nicolas con puro terror y suplicó.

—Llevadme con Caleb. Por favor. Necesito ver a mi hijo.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos para el Capi Final!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN SECRETA****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena clavó los ojos en la puerta que la separaba de Endimion. Había pensado en dormir en el suelo, junto a la cuna, pero decidió que funcionaría dejando la puerta abierta entre las habitaciones. Cuando habían llegado al apartamento de James, ella había pasado más de dos horas sosteniéndolo, acunando su pequeño cuerpo, pero el niño había estado durmiendo a intervalos y despertándose con un berrido ocasional. Ella había sabido que si no le dejaba en paz, sería un niño irritable por la mañana. Y por la mañana, tenía que decidir qué hacer con su vida.

Se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que el sueño no llegaría pronto. Había mantenido la calma a lo largo de todo esto, pero ahora que las distracciones se habían ido y estaba sola, las lágrimas cayeron.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar lo que Darien y Nicolas le ofrecían y estaban dispuestos a darle?

Esta noche, habían estado encima de ella, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaban. Ella siguió alejándose, casi con miedo de creer que fuera cierto. Temblando ante la idea de que pudieran volver a abandonarla… esta vez para siempre. Puede que estuviera exhausta y no siendo terriblemente racional. Pero… la confianza rota era difícil de reparar. Ella quería intentarlo, except que había sido una tortura estar tan completamente sola el año pasado cuando había tratado de vivir sin Darien y Nicolas. Algunos días… y noches… había creído que si tenía que pasar un solo minute más sin ellos, se volvería loca.

Frunció el ceño. Todavía los amaba. Eso no iba a cambiar jamás. Algo en ella estaba hecho para ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía aferrarse a ellos ahora? ¿Por qué se estaba refrenando?

Miedo.

Serena se levantó de la cama, sus pies hundiéndose en la lujosa alfombra. Llevaba puesto uno de los camisones de seda de Amy, el suave material sobre su piel, y en lo único en lo que podia pensar era en las manos fuertes de sus hombres acariciándola, en sus brazos rodeándola.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se acercó a las ventanas y abrió las persianas. Las suaves luces de la línea del horizonte de Dallas jugaron por la habitación. Diamante Blackmoon estaba muerto. Ella podía marcharse mañana, y los hermanos Chiba no podrían detenerla si realmente quisiera irse. Podía recoger a Endimion y encontrar un nuevo hogar. Podía continuar con su vida.

Ella sollozó. Sonaba un poco ruin y mezquino apartar a Endimion de sus padres. Podía castigarlos, abandonándolos sólo porque ellos la habían dejado. De hecho, sonaba terrible. Entonces, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer?

Agotada. Estaba tan cansada y se sentía un poco vacía. Ellos estaban en otra habitación. Puertas, un pasillo y distancia se interponía entre ellos porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para acercárseles y decirles lo mucho que necesitaba la sensación de seguridad y el amor que le prodigaban con tanta libertad. Había sentido demasiado miedo para volver a intentarlo.

—Venga. —El susurro bajo salió de la nada.

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta del cuarto de los niños con un sobresalto. Alguien estaba allí. Ella frunció el ceño, su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras caminaba sigilosamente a través de la habitación y agarraba un pesado y decorativo candelabro tan sigilosamente como le era posible y lo levantaba sobre su cabeza. Dado que había dejado la puerta abierta para estar más cerca de Endimion durante la noche, fácilmente escuchó la voz masculina que susurraba en el aire.

—Dios mío, eres un bebé glotón. Quiero sujetarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y tuvo que sonreír un poco. El gruñido dulce de la voz de Darien le atravesó el corazón. Ellos estaban allí. Ella les había vuelto la espalda, pero ellos habían logrado colarse en el cuarto de los niños para estar con su hijo. El milagro que habían creado con ella.

Se asomó por una rendija en la puerta.

Había dos mecedoras en el cuarto de los niños. Amy le había explicado que este era el dormitorio del ala este para las veces cuando uno de sus bebés estaba enfermo. Debería ser agradable ser tremendamente rico. Serena tendría que conformarse con una casa preciosa con un solo cuarto de niños. Habría sido suficiente si Darien y Nicolas no hubieran regresado a su vida. Ahora eso parecía como… insuficiente. Ellos habían vuelto a su vida y la hacían desear más… una casa con un dormitorio lo suficientemente grande para los tres, conjuntamente con más amor para colmarla. No, ella siempre había querido más y ahora sabía que ellos deseaban brindárselo.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Darien y Nicolas estaban sentados en las mecedoras. Nicolas estaba sin camisa y acunaba a Endimion contra su pecho. Su hijo, que nunca parecía dormir cuando ella lo sujetaba, estaba como un espagueti flojo en los brazos fuertes de su padre.

—No puedo evitarlo. Míralo. Es tan jodidamente hermoso. —Nicolas le sonreía al bebé.

Darien le pateó la espinilla.

—No maldigas alrededor del bebé. ¿Quieres que su primera palabra sea joder?

—Mierda—respingó Nicolas—. Lo siento. No había pensado en eso. No.

—Entonces cuida tu lenguaje. Tenemos que hacer las cosas de manera diferente ahora. Tenemos un hijo.

Nicolas se mecía de atrás hacia delante, acunando a Endimion. Darien se inclinaba, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos.

—Podríamos tener que mudarnos. Si Serena regresa a Virginia, la seguiremos. Puede que ella no nos quiera ahora, pero no voy a renunciar. Y no puedo dejar ir al bebé.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. La voz de Nicolas, su voz fuerte y profunda se había entrecortado cuando dijo que ella no los quería.

Darien respiró profundamente.

—Pensé que si la encontrábamos a tiempo y eliminábamos a Delgado, ella querría estar con nosotros, vería… —Él negó con la cabeza—. Tampoco estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

—Yo la amo. La necesito.

—Ambos la necesitamos y la amamos. —Darien se recostó, apoyando la cabeza contra la silla—. Ella es la única, pero no podemos obligarla a que nos vuelva a amar. Sólo podemos estar allí. Demostrar que su obstinación no nos puede ahuyentar. Cometimos algunos errores terribles, pero no los volveremos a cometer.

Nicolas suspiró, sus labios resquebrajándose en una amarga sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que te sientas así. Estaba preocupado de que toda esa mierda con Hilary te transformara en mí.

—No. Sólo hay lugar para un melancólico tonto del culo en nuestras vidas. —Él se rió entre dientes—. Tú tomaste ese papel hace mucho tiempo. Voy a ser el papá feliz. Y tienes razón. Es tan jodidamente hermoso. Es la mejor cosa que jamás hicimos. ¿Crees que nos amará? ¿Crees que va a estar enojado porque no podemos amar a su madre por separado? ¿Crees que se avergonzará?

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Serena. Ella los había herido, los había hecho preocuparse por la relación con su hijo. Los había hecho dudar de lo que necesitaban. Dios, no había querido eso.

—Sólo podemos intentarlo, Darien. Vamos a amarlo. Vamos a ser los mejores padres que podamos, y eso comienza con recortes en nuestro trabajo. Ya no podemos arriesgarnos. Él nos necesita. Incluso si Serena no nos quiere a su alrededor, tenemos que estar allí por él. Amo a Serena, pero me debo a este niño.

Ellos no abandonarían a Endimion… ni a ella… de nuevo. En el fondo, lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo. Había sabido que iban a ser buenos padres, pero todavía tenía miedo de que el único motivo por el que echasen raíces fuera por el bien de Endimion y ella quería significar más para ellos que una procreadora exitosa. Su miedo y su inseguridad estaban atronando en su cabeza. Y una voz serena habló por debajo de eso. Un pequeño susurro.

_Eres más que eso._

Había dejado que la pena y el miedo la guiaran. Estaba permitiendo que su necesidad de protegerse los mantuviera lejos de ella.

Ella no era la niña que iba a permitir que el miedo derrotara a la felicidad. Era una mujer que sabía lo que quería. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente hacía un año como para enfrentarse a ellos y maldita sean las consecuencias, porque ella sabía que era mejor intentarlo que arrepentirse. Había rechazado el privilegio y el dinero porque éstos venían con un costo demasiado alto. Ella había sido más valiente en el pasado. Había sido una mujer de la que dos hombres pudieron enamorarse. Había sido suficiente para ellos.

Si ella escarbara en busca de un poco de coraje, podría volver a ser suficiente para ellos. Tenía que escarbar en busca de ello. Tampoco quería renunciar a Darien y Nicolas.

Finalmente Nicolas le pasó a Endimion a su hermano, cuyos brazos se cerraron en torno al diminuto cuerpo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Oye, Nicolasga. Somos tus papis. Tienes suerte. Tienes dos. No somos muy inteligentes, pero somos tenaces. No te defraudaremos. —Darien lo besó en la frente.

—Y no perderemos las esperanzas con tu mami. Vamos a tener paciencia. Vamos a demostrárselo. Nos mudaremos. Compraremos una casa cerca de ti. Montaremos otro negocio, uno que no nos alejará de tu lado.

Serena empujó la puerta, abriéndola completamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Había terminado con el miedo y la duda. Con el pesimismo. Iba a vivir su vida de la manera que deseaba, con esperanza en su corazón. Iba a ser la madre que Endimion se merecía… una mujer valiente que seguía su corazón y no se arrepentía. Si todo salía mal, entonces al menos sabría que lo había intentado. Abriría su corazón al amor, porque ese era el único modo de encontrarlo.

—¿Serena?

Ella se movió a la entrada de la puerta, dejándose ver.

—Hola.

—Hola a ti también, cariño.

Dios, eran tan bellos que dolían. También sus hombres habían recorrido un largo camino, buscando durante mucho tiempo una mujer que pudiera aceptarlos como eran. Nunca se habían comprometido. Nunca habían defendido lo propio, buscado lo que necesitaban.

Habían decidido que la necesitaban a ella. Su corazón dio un salto. Ella estaba dando un salto. Ellos, mañana, podrían decidir que preferían regresar a sus vidas peligrosas. Podrían decidir que, después de todo, realmente no la querían. Podría acabarse el mundo. Cualquier cantidad de cosas podrían suceder, pero ella sólo tenía control sobre lo que hacía. Al final de su vida, sólo sería capaz de rememorar lo que había hecho y encontrar una pizca de orgullo. Estaría muy orgullosa de haber salido de su concha y tratado de ser valiente. Estaría muy orgullosa de haber amado con todo su corazón. Ella los amaría hasta su último aliento. Luego los amaría más.

—Vamos a la cama.

El balanceo se detuvo.

—¿Serena? —Nicolas se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos clavados.

Era curioso que los demás no pudieran diferenciarlos. Era tan obvio para ella.

—¿Vais a hacer el amor conmigo o sólo vais a mecer a nuestro hijo y decir mi nombre?

—No nos querías más temprano. —Nicolas se levantó.

Darien continuó meciéndose como si no estuviera seguro de que tenía que hacer con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Deberíamos hablar de esto.

—Todavía no quiero hablar. Quiero hacer el amor. Quiero perderme en vuestros brazos. —Ella sonreía abiertamente, de repente el amor que sentía por ellos era luminoso y vivaz. Era una locura, pero saltar del borde del precipicio del miedo se sentía… bien.

—Los amo tanto—susurró—. Quiero que seamos una familia, y no os obligaré a mudaros. Puedo encargarme de las cosas desde aquí en Texas. Puedo bailar two-step y comer bistec. —Había una única cosa con la que era inflexible—. Pero buscaréis una nueva secretaria.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, deslizándose más cerca.

—Mierda, sí. La que teníamos la dejamos atada y amordazada. Estoy seguro de que alguien va a encontrarla mañana. Ellos tienen personal de limpieza en el motel, ¿verdad?

—¿La dejasteis atada y amordazada en nuestra habitación del motel? —Serena se los quedó mirando pasmada.

Darien se sonrojó.

—Sí. No estaba seguros de que más hacer. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a alguien.

¿Deberían dejar lo que estaban haciendo y llamar a alguien para ayudar a la mujer que los había mantenido separados, que había tratado de matarla y de robarle a uno de sus hombres? Hilary podría pudrirse… hasta que la policía viniera por ella.

—Pon a Endimion en la cuna, Darien. Sus padres necesitan estar juntos.

Darien se levantó, sus movimientos lentos pero firmes. Él se sentiría más seguro, ella no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero Serena siempre recordaría esta vez cuando trataba a Endimion como un regalo precioso y frágil.

Nicolas echó una manta sobre el cuerpo dormido del bebé, entonces ambos hombres se volvieron hacia ella. Ella retrocedió, atrayéndolos hacia su habitación.

Sus pezones se tensaron. Ellos habían pasado de padres amorosos a amantes dominantes en un santiamén. Ambos hombres la miraron, antes de mirarse entre ellos, conversando silenciosamente entre sí.

—Me pongo muy nerviosa cuando hacéis eso de la silenciosa fusión mental de gemelos. ¿Qué acabáis de decidir?

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sexy sonrisa mientras se sacaba a tirones su camisa y mostraba su magnífico pecho.

—Cómo vamos a hacerte el amor.

—¿Yo no debería tener algo que decir en eso? —Ella les sonrió de manera insolente.

_8 Two-step: es un baile circular a ritmo de marcha o polca. Típico de Texas._

—Jamás—contestó Nicolas—. Nosotros somos los Amos en el dormitorio. Eres la reina fuera de éste, pero aquí nosotros queremos a nuestra preciosa sumisa que nos toma de todas las maneras que deseamos.

Nicolas se sacó los vaqueros, su polla apareció de repente, suplicando atención. A su lado, Darien estaba desnudo también, su cuerpo listo para lo que fuera que hubieran acordado en silencio.

Ella clavó la mirada por un momento en sus hombres, amando los tatuajes idénticos en sus bíceps, y el modo en que sus movimientos se reflejaban mutuamente. Adoraba todo lo relacionado con ellos, incluyendo la forma en que la dominaban en el dormitorio. Ella se bajó los tirantes de su camisón por los hombros, y éste cayó en un charco a sus pies. Serena dio un paso fuera y se arrodilló delante de ellos, separando las rodillas y enderezando la espalda. Se estaba ofreciendo a ellos… su coño, sus pechos, su corazón y su alma.

—Preciosa—dijo Nicolas, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Con ellos, ella se sentía hermosa. Ninguna cantidad de maquillaje o ropa de diseñador podría reproducir la manera en que se sentía cuando sus hombres le decían que era preciosa.

—Serena Tsukino, nos vamos a casar en tres días—anunció Darien, tomando su mano y levantándola.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos, acunándola, luego bajó la mirada y sus ojos brillaban—. Ese es el tiempo que se necesita para conseguir una licencia y completar el papeleo. Nada de esa mierda de "convivencia". Tenemos un hijo. Debemos ser respetables.

Ella sonrió mientras él subía a la cama y la colocaba en el centro.

—Seremos tan respetables como una mujer y dos hombres pueden serlo.

—Yo no seré respetable en toda la noche, nena. Así que deberías estar preparada para ello. —

Nicolas abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Él suspiró mientras sacaba un tubo de lubricante—. Siempre se puede contar con la pandilla James. Sin embargo, no veo ningún condón. Voy a buscar mi bolsa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No los quiero. Quiero otro bebé, uno que todos veamos crecer juntos. Quiero que Endimion tenga un hermano o una hermana.

Las manos de Darien se apretaron a su alrededor.

—Cariño, nosotros también lo deseamos. Lo queremos muchísimo. ¿Estás segura de que estás preparada en este momento?

Ella apenas había terminado de asentir con la cabeza cuando Darien la estaba besando, su boca cubriendo la de ella, su lengua buscándola. Ella lo abrazó y dejó que su propia lengua se deslizara contra la de él. Él le acunó los pechos con las manos cálidas, sus piernas enredadas con las de ella.

Darien se colocó encima, apretándola contra el colchón. Y la besó hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento. Y entonces era Nicolas el que la besaba mientras Darien bajaba por su cuerpo y comenzaba a chupar sus pezones, a la vez que Nicolas dominaba su boca. Ella tenía un hermano a cada lado, rodeándola, envolviéndola. Amándola. Sus manos estaban por todas partes. Sus bocas la acariciaban, prodigándole atención. Ellos le susurraban, diciéndole lo hermosa que era, cuanto la amaban. La envolvieron en deseo, pasión y amor.

Serena se aferraba a ellos, permitiéndole el acceso a su cuerpo y a su alma. Se abrió por completo, sin dejar que el miedo, la preocupación o el pasado se entrometiera entre ellos. Con cada caricia, ella podría decir que ellos lo iban dejando atrás también. Por una vez, ella era el lienzo, y ellos la pintaban con besos y caricias. La adornaban con devoción.

—Los amo. —Serena no se contuvo. Nunca lo volvería a hacer. Ella construiría su vida con estos hombres, sin lamentarse de nada. Habían luchado y sufrido pero su amor era más fuerte por haber sobrevivido al daño.

—Te amo, Serena—dijo Nicolas.

—Te amo, nuestra novia hermosa. —Darien la volvió a atraer a sus brazos, fusionando sus bocas, girándolos—. Móntame.

Él la movió hasta que ella estuvo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su gran polla empujando hacia ella. Serena estaba resbaladiza y lista para él.

—Tómame, cariño. —Darien presionó hacia arriba, metiendo su gruesa polla profundamente dentro de ella de una sola y poderosa estocada.

Ella jadeó cuando él la colmó. Su coño ya estaba oprimiéndole, pero ellos todavía no habían terminado. Nicolas presionó una mano sobre su espalda, empujándola con suavidad contra el ancho pecho de Darien. Sus pezones rozaron la piel febril, haciéndola estremecerse una vez más.

—Te sientes tan puñeteramente bien, cariño. Te he extrañado tanto. —Sus manos le agarraban las caderas, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras Nicolas la preparaba. Ella se estremeció cuando él la cubrió con lubricante y comenzó a presionar un dedo dentro para ensancharla para su placer.

—Estábamos perdidos sin ti—murmuró Nicolas, retirando su dedo y presionando algo mucho más grande contra la abertura de su culo.

Ella también había estado perdida. Se aferró a Darien, obligándose a mantenerse quieta mientras Nicolas follaba su culo con estocadas cortas y suaves. Él ganaba terreno con cada movimiento hasta que finalmente se deslizó cuan largo y caliente era en su interior. Las lágrimas picaban en los ojos de Serena ante la sublime sensación de plenitud y alegría que la embargaba. No importaba que su casa se hubiera destruido. No tenía importancia donde fueran a vivir en absoluto. Ahora mismo, con ellos, oh, esto era el hogar. Al fin.

Ellos la follaron, sus movimientos un poco lentos y duros, pero perfectamente sincronizados. Darien empujaba hacia arriba cuando Nicolas se retiraba, su polla arrastrándose lentamente sobre las terminaciones nerviosas de su culo, haciéndola gemir. Su respiración se fusionó con la de Darien cuando el placer la inundó. Nicolas mordisqueó una serie de besos suaves a través de su hombro mientras la penetraba profundamente. Darien tironeaba de sus caderas, frotando su clítoris mientras atinaba en ese lugar perfecto que la enviaba volando. Serena se rindió. Ella dejó que el orgasmo se apoderara de ella y sobrellevó el poderoso estallido de éxtasis, meciéndose de atrás hacia delante entre sus hombres con un grito penetrante. Nicolas gritó detrás de ella y Darien empujó hacia arriba, su cuerpo tensándose y sacudiéndose. Serena estaba llena de ellos, cada uno dándole su semen en un baño caliente que comenzó otra oleada de puro gozo. El cuerpo de Serena estaba hecho añicos, cada músculo se tensaba deliciosamente, seguido de un feliz letargo mientras se desplomaba hacia delante, y su cabeza encontraba el pecho de Darien. Él la acunó durante un momento, recobrando el aliento.

Nicolas se retiró suavemente de su cuerpo, rodando y llevándola con él. Ella estaba en el medio, sus grandes cuerpos la rodeaban, acurrucándola. Cálida, segura, amada… así era exactamente cómo se sentía. Lágrimas de felicidad quemaban sus ojos. Esto era lo que había extrañado, la satisfacción, la paz, la adoración.

—Oh, nena, te amamos. Nunca te volveremos a dejar—dijo Nicolas con la voz gruesa por la emoción—. Lo prometemos.

—Nunca más, Serena. —La mano de Darien le acarició la mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas—. No te arrepentirás de darnos otra oportunidad. Estamos en esto de por vida.

—Para siempre—juró Nicolas.

Para siempre podría ser lo suficientemente largo para ella.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se quedó dormida entre ellos. Su mundo, finalmente, estaba completo.

**Fin**

**Nos vemos el proximo fin de semana con el libro 3 de Maestros del Menage y Acutalizaciones de Su Rastro Caliente y Una Hermosa nada..**


End file.
